Let your Love Grow Tall
by cdraco
Summary: Harry and Draco start dating in Hogwarts, follow moments in their lives together, with eachother and later the arrival of their children. Fluff, Mpreg, 50 interconnected oneshots Formerly titled My life together with you
1. Banned

A/N: Ok, so I know I have stories to update, but I joined 50scenes LiveJournal and I wanted to share them here as well.

#22 Banned

Draco is up to something and he thinks he's managed to keep Harry in the dark about it

Read & Review and let me know what you think

I will probably link my responses to the prompts in the same universe

* * *

"I didn't want to stay in your flea infested den of inequity anyway!" 

A body was tossed carelessly out the pub's front door.

"Bloody miscreants," the tousled blond muttered to himself, efficiently brushing off the dust he'd accumulated from his unwarranted fall.

"Draco?"

He shifted toward the shadows, hiding his face with his black hat. He pretended to limp, depending on his cane to help him evacuate.

'He doesn't know its me.'

"Baby, I'd recognize that arse anywhere."

Draco straightened, pushing his stomach forward trying to make his rounded globes less apparent.

Laugher rang out. "And not everyone would have Lucius Malfoy's infamous pimp cane."

He spun around, not able to resist the familiar taunt. "It's not a pimp cane; it's a assistive device that distinguished gentlemen use. It made him look dapper."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry drew his boyfriend into his arms and motioned at the entrance.

"Why are you here?"

"Business."

"Business? You? Here?" the 'yeah right' accusation was written plainly on the brunet's face.

"Yes, Potter. What's so hard to believe?" the blond challenged the other man, lifting his chin in defiance.

"This is Ron's favourite pub," Harry answered as if that would explain everything.

"So, I too can sit in the same establishment as the Weasel and share a pint."

Harry laughed again. "You wouldn't drink anything in that place, believe me. I'm not sure about half of the ingredients they put in their drinks, and you wouldn't drink with Ron if I begged you."

Draco started to protest, but his lover stopped the argument with a quick kiss.

"As a matter of fact, I have begged, remember? I begged you to behave at their house during the winter solstice."

"I was good," the blond assured him, returning the kiss with one of his own.

"You nearly burnt down their tree," Harry deadpanned.

"I was trying to make the lights brighter. If your friend could spare more Knuts, he could have bought decorations of better quality that wouldn't have exploded so quickly."

Shaking his head, Harry looked sternly at his exasperating, fire setting lover. "No, don't change the subject. You weren't in there having drinks with anyone. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, ok? Can we just go home?" Draco looked at Harry to make sure his eyes were bigger and moved a little closer to him as he spoke. "Come on, Potter. It's getting cold out here. Take us home."

Harry couldn't deny him when he pulled that "puppy dog face," even though he knew the little shit was manipulating him.

"Fine, come on." He wrapped the lapels of his large overcoat around Draco so he could Apparate them.

"Hey, who's going to pay for this?!" A man yelled, holding the door to the pub open with his foot.

"Go, Harry, go!" Draco urged, pinching the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pay for what?" Harry asked the man curiously, shifting slightly to avoid Draco's fingers.

"For wrecking my place!"

Harry shot his lover a questioning glance and lowered his voice. "Love, did you do break something inside?"

Draco refused to answer the question, looking away.

"Someone needs to pay for all the shit he broke!" the man roared.

Harry released Draco so he could walk up to the pub's dusty picture window and survey the damage for himself. Taking a look around, his eyes widened in surprise.

Responding to the look of reproach Harry shot his way, Draco defended himself.

"One of his cronies threw me out on the street-- like yesterdays rubbish!"

"Excuse me?" Harry said coolly and glared accusingly at the owner.

Marching up to where the man stood, he towered over him and asked in a restrained voice, "Did one your men toss him out of there?"

The owner pressed on stubbornly. "He was destroying the place!"

Draco moved from behind his boyfriend's back.

"They were talking… maligning your name, so I shut them up…."

"They said you lost the Cannons the Cup because you're whipped by me."

"So you destroyed the bar?" Harry asked slowly.

"I could have done much worse; you're a great player and those buffoons have no right to talk about you that way!"

"I don't care what they have to say, Draco." Harry smiled at the blond.

"You have ties to the Malfoys and no one… no one--" the blond's speech was cut short when Harry kissed him.

Their lips parted and Harry whispered in his ear, "It wasn't your fault. I'd choose you over a Quidditch match anytime, even the World Cup."

"Of course it wasn't my fault! The potion wouldn't have exploded if Longbottom hadn't stuck around after delivering the plant!"

Ignoring the rant that would surely follow on Neville's usefulness ending at the doorway of his greenhouses, Harry continued on the same reassurance.

"I couldn't play with you injured at St. Mungo's, end of story, and I don't regret it, no matter how many drunken wizards 'malign' me in **any pubs**,okay?"

Draco didn't say anything, just starred stubbornly at the buttons on Harry's coat.

"Baby, that's enough okay. You've been banned from almost 10 pubs already and they're all expecting you to pay for the damages."

"So what?" Draco finally responded. "I can pay to fix their dingy shacks."

"Stop, okay? Please?" Harry smiled entreatingly.

"Fine, Harry! Stop with that face! Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we can go." Harry brought him close again, preparing to depart.

"Hey! Who's going to pay for this?" the owner demanded.

"Ron Weasley," Draco replied. "You can put it on his tab."

"Draco!" was the last thing the owner heard before they disappeared.

End


	2. Teddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar characters-

Warning: Is fluff a warning?

Summary: Harry & Draco go on a date to a carnival , Draco unused to the situation makes a decision he regrets.

Prompt #32 Teddy from my livejournal group: 50scenes

A/N: Sorry for brief summary

* * *

It was their third date that week and it was only Wednesday. Draco dressed warmly as he followed the excited Gryffindor to the Headmaster's office for their Portkey. The only hint as to their destination Harry offered was that it would take place in the Muggle world. 

When they arrived, there lay before them a far-reaching expanse of rickety steel and metal contraptions that lit up the night sky. There were endless amount of Muggles laughing and moving about excitedly, bumping into one another in the enclosed space.

"So what do you think?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"What is it?"

"It's a carnival. You know, with attractions, treats, and games…. I heard so much about it from Seamus, and I've never been to one, so I wanted to try it out. Have you ever been to a carnival?" he asked, finally responding to Draco's lost look.

"Can't say that I have, Potter, and I think I know why," he said as he quickly moved to the side to avoid a portly teenager walking by stuffing his face with a blue ice cream cone.

"Do you want to get on that?" Harry gently squeezed the hand he held and indicated a large contraption that resembled a spider holding Muggle captives in colourful iron boxes. Although they were high in the air, their screams could be heard from the ground and quickly dissuaded whatever minimal interest Draco had to get on.

"No."

"It's perfectly safe," Harry coaxed the nervous looking blond.

"Safe for Muggles, but what about me?" his boyfriend argued.

"I'll be with you," Harry replied with a smile.

"My hero!" Draco replied sarcastically, fluttering his thick lashes before his face took a more serious expression. "I really don't want to. Who knows what kind of things pass as 'safe' for these Muggles."

"Ok," Harry easily agreed as he took Draco's hand and started to lead him around the midway.

"How about the strawberries?" Harry suggested.

Draco looked at the oversized, brightly coloured fruit resembling monstrosities and shook his head. "I eat strawberries, Harry, not ride them."

As they walked along, a prize booth attendant called to Harry. "How about you win a prize for you cute boyfriend?" she asked jovially.

Harry smiled proudly at the woman's correct assumption while Draco blushed lightly, but didn't deny it.

"Ok, so how do I do this?"

"You get three tries for the three pyramids of cans and if you can knock all of them down, you get a prize."

"Ok," he said and handed her the necessary quid and tried his luck. It took three tries, but he was finally able to hit all three and squeezed Draco against his side in satisfaction.

The woman smiled and handed him his prize: a chocolate brown bear with a blue ribbon tied around his neck. The little marble eyes were brown as well, and he had a sweet…well, as sweet a sown smile could be.

Harry handed it to Draco proudly, watching the blond look at it in interest and hold it close to his side.

Harry nodded his thanks to the attendant and followed Draco as he continued walking alongside the path, grasping his hand.

"You look so cute," Harry teased, "with your rosy red cheeks and your bear." He smiled coyly at his boyfriend. "You look so innocent it almost makes me feel guilty about the dream I had of you last night."

Draco ignored the brunet until the lecherous smile and comment of "all you need is your dragon patterned pajamas" sent him over the edge.

He spotted a small child with a long curly pigtails in red ribbons pass him by, trailing after a teenager. Deciding to take action, he dropped to a crouch and extended the bear to her.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Yes!" the girl's brown eyes bright shined with excitement as she grabbed the bear in two small hands, squeezing him against her chest.

He shot a look of triumph over his shoulder at Harry, wilting a little at the brief look of sadness on his face.

They walked a bit more and Draco was growing more uneasy with Harry's more reserved demeanour. He leaned up to give him a kiss on the mouth, ignoring his own self-imposed rule of no public displays of affection.

He was relieved when Harry smiled widely at him. "What's that for?"

"Thank you, Harry. I liked it but it was for children. I'm sure she'll take good care of him."

"You're right, Draco, I won him for you. So if that's what you wanted to do with him you could. C'mon," he gathered the pale hand in his, once again energized and ready to continue exploring.

A glance at another booth caught Draco's attention as he looked in time to see a man hand over a yellow bird with an abnormally large head; the woman squealed in delight and she seemed so proud of the man.

'What Harry won for me was much better,' Draco thought.

He suddenly realised what he had done-- he'd let Harry's good natured teasing embarrass him into giving away the gift Harry had won for him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I want something to drink."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Cherry syrup and soda," Draco replied promptly.

"Draco, I can't get that here," Harry said with an apologetic look.

"I know, but you can at the Three Broomsticks."

"But that would mean Portkeying back to school, then using the passageway, and making my way into Hogsmeade."

"I know, Harry, but please?" Draco looked at him beseechingly.

Harry shook his head but agreed. "Ok, but stay here. I don't want to lose you."

"Ok."

Draco was gone before Harry walked to the secluded area to use the Portkey.

"Ok, where is she?" he asked himself, hurrying along the various booths avoiding people. He looked around the multitude of faces, keeping his eyes lowered to catch his small prey.

He walked desperately for about five minutes, fearing Harry's eminent return when he spotted her, the red ribbons shaking in air as she shook her head. She was at the side of the same teenager she had been following before and appeared to be screaming.

As he got closer he could make out her cries. " I want cotton candy! I want cotton candy!"

"Shut up, Abby," the dark haired boy ordered as he attempted to shoot an orange Quaffle-looking object into a horizontal Quidditch hoop.

Draco tapped the other boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but your charge has something that belongs to me-- oh yes, there it is, that creature!"

The boy looked confused, then pointed at Draco's prize. "You mean the bear?"

"Yes, it belongs to me. I lent it to her, but I'd like it back now."

At the news of her new best friend being taken away from her, Abby clutched him tighter. "Noooo !I don't want to Jake, noooo! Henry's mine!"

"No, he's not. He's mine." Draco reached out and attempted to grab the bear's paw to gently pull.

"Hey man, you're fighting with a five-year-old about a stupid bear," the boy, Jake, pointed out to him disbelievingly.

"It's not stupid," Draco retorted. "Listen, I don't have much time. Just ask her to give it back to me, okay?"

"Sorry, no can do. If you think her screaming is annoying now, this is just the first phase"

Draco bit his lip in concentration. "How about I buy it from you?"

Jake looked interested, but schooled his face into a regretful grimace. "I'm sorry Mr. Bear…."

"Henry!" Abby quickly corrected.

"Mr. Henry, is very important to my little sister. I can't sell him."

Draco reached into his pockets for the 120 galleons Harry had exchanged for Muggle money. He offered Jake the money and asked him, "What if I paid you this much?"

The boy's eyes bulged a bit and he replied quickly said, "Sold. Give the nice guy his bear back, Abby."

"Nooo!!" Jake reached out and pried her arms from around the bear and handed it to the blond.

Draco felt a little bad, but there was no way he was returning his bear. Instead he told the girl, "Hey, with that money, I'm sure that he can buy you another bear and some of that cotton candy you wanted."

He left Jake to her renewed chant for whatever the hell cotton candy was. Draco barely had time to shrink the bear and stuff him into his pocket before he heard Harry calling for him.

"I told you to stay here. I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm almost an adult, after all," he reassured Harry, patting his arm and reaching for his drink.

"Thank you, Harry." He smiled brightly up at him, content to feel the little animal safe inside his pocket.

Harry's look concerned grew into a purely smitten look as he took a hold of Draco's hand out of his pocket and took it in his.

"I had Madame Rosmerta put a splash of firewhiskey in there. You want to try the Tornado?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows in a silly expression,

Draco had no idea what the Tornado was, but in that moment he would have followed Harry anywhere. He didn't stop sipping his drink and nodded his agreement.


	3. This Christmas

Title: This Christmas Author: Chibidraco  
Fandom:Harry Potter  
Characters:Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Prompt:Table 2 -#44 Christmas  
Word Count:817  
Rating: PG  
Summary:Harry decides to celebrate Christmas only with his little family this year . Sweet present and things that only toddlers can do that are considered cute.  
Warnings: a tiny mention of mpreg at the very end, miniscule even :)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

A/N: I know Christmas has been over for a while now, but its a prompt and I couldn't get it out of my brain any sooner

* * *

It was to be their sixth Christmas together and Harry was excited to celebrate it with his little family. The last few years they had celebrated along side of the Weasleys, but Draco wanted this year to belong to them and them alone. Harry was easily convinced as Hermione had her fourth child and the place was sure to be in a frenzy.

Draco stood in the doorway to the living room watching their tiny miracle dance in front of the Christmas lights to the music playing softly on the Wizarding Wireless.

"Ok, Harry, open my present first!" he said as he grabbed a large, brightly wrapped box and took a seat beside the brunet on the sofa.

"I think Sage should go first." Harry indicated to where their son was jumping up and down in anticipation waving his Teddy with his free hand.

"Trust me," Draco reassured his husband. "You need to open mine first, and Sage will love it too." He squeezed his son's tiny hand in his.

Harry was intrigued, but more than a little nervous to unveil the contents of the box. He quickly reached over and opened it.

Nothing happened.

"Oh!" Draco waved his wand. "Finite." Suddenly there was a flurry of activity from the box as a black bundle of fur jumped up from its confines only to be caught in Harry's quick hands.

"Whoa!" Harry leaned back from the rough tongue that was doing its best to saturate his face with doggie kisses.

He looked up questioningly at Draco. "A puppy?"

"Yes, Harry, a puppy."

"Draco, we should have talked about this first. Who's going to take care of him?"

"I will," Draco assured him.

"Train him?"

"I can do that," Draco nodded.

"Clean up after him until he's house broken" Harry challenged.

"Dobby can do that," Draco remarked quickly, letting go of his son's hand as he wriggled impatiently.

"We can't keep him, Draco. We're both at work during the day and they're already nice enough to let you bring Sage to work." Harry shook his head sadly at the pout the blond was giving him.

"We can't, okay? We need to return find him a new home."

"But we can't, Harry, I named him already and look at your son." Draco pointed to where their little rugrat had slowly made his way over to his father and was staring at the ball of fur he held in his lap.

Harry looked at the little leather tag on the puppy's neck. _Snuffles_. He looked up at Draco, his eyes a little misty.

"We need a faithful companion who will lick you , let you pet him, give you that hero-worshipping attention you secretly love, pant for you when he sees you…" his husband coaxed.

"You already pant when you see me and you even roll onto your hands and knees," Harry winked with a smile.

"Harry!" Draco chastised, pointing at the baby who had turned around and was backing up his butt until his father made room for him on his lap next to the puppy.

"Softly," Harry instructed his son, using his larger hand to guide Sage's inexperienced movements.

"Sof," Sage imitated his father.

Harry looked at his precious first born and the dog he would learn to call friend. He knew Sirius had been so much more to him than a companion, but it warmed his heart to see his son playing with the symbol of his godfather.

Soon both the little boy and puppy grew restless and wanted to evacuate the space where Harry cradled them, so the man set them gently on the floor.

"Do you like the puppy?" the brunet asked finally.

His son smiled and made an affirmative noise.

"So it's decided. We're keeping him!" Harry returned the smile with a simple "Thank you."

Harry noticed the intent expression on his three-year-old son's face as he stared behind the tiny canine.

"What that?"

Sage pointed for his father's benefit.

"That's his tail," Harry explained.

"Tail." Sage nodded twice. "Tail. Tail."

Harry smiled. Draco had him doing that, repeating new words he learned to help remember them.

"Where's Sage's tail?" Draco asked teasingly.

A look of concentration overcame the chubby face as he tilted his head sideways.

Harry elbowed Draco, shaking his head. Suddenly the raven head straightened and toddler declared imperiously, "I'se no got tail! I'se got pee pee!" cupping the front of his hands in abandon at the front of his dragon print pajama bottoms.

Harry's laughter grew as Draco tried to reassure Sage that his father wasn't laughing at him. Gazing at his husband and son, Harry decided he had received all he wanted for Christmas: a family. One that was his and his alone. Maybe they would do Christmas just the three of them next year as well. Or maybe four of them if he could convince Draco they should give Sage a little brother or Sister.

* * *

A/N: I actually know a little boy that answered that same way, it was the funniest thing 


	4. Heirloom

**Title: **Heirloom  
**Author: **Chibidraco  
**Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:**Table 2 -#10 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:**805  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Sage (Harry & Draco's son) has found something that triggers a memory for Harry. Something he thougt he'd never see again.  
**Warnings:**Fluff  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

A/N: It can stand alone, but it is tied to Teddy

* * *

Sage had a lot of toys. Wizard and Muggle alike, they are all different shapes and sizes. Some toys even wanted to play with him more than he played with them; there were even some Baby Einstein videos Draco insisted were necessary for his development. But this, this was something he'd never seen before. It looked like a brown furry something wrapped in a plastic bag.

Trailing behind him was Nibby, the house elf employed to watch over their son even though Draco took care of him during the day.

"Un," the baby grunted, shaking the object in its plastic prison, looking up at his father asking for assistance.

"Da." Sage's silver eyes met his father's as he insisted, lifting the package.

"Ok, Ok, Sage. Let's see what you've got there'" Harry said. Squatting down to eye level, he took the item out of his son's tiny hands.

He quickly tore it open, turning it over. It was a teddy bear.

There was something familiar about the stuffed animal, but Harry had a hard time placing exactly where it was from. It was medium-sized bear, with brown marbles for eyes and a jaunty green scarf wrapped around its neck.

"Mine." Those silver-grey eyes widened and the rosebud lips were in a pout, reminding Harry of his other parent.

"Just like Draco." Harry shook his head, lovingly placing a kiss on Sage's cheek after handing him the desired toy.

"Papa." Hearing his father's name, Sage looked around for the blond.

"Where did you leave your Papa?" Harry asked the searching toddler.

"He's in the special room, Master Potter," Nibby added.

Harry straightened up with his son in his arms. "What special room?"

"The one that's hidden behind your closet, sir." Nibby looked stricken. "Oh, no I've said too much! Nibby must punish himself!"

"Stop right there. No punishment. Ever. Okay?" Harry ordered.

"Yes, Master Potter." Nibby's head bobbed up and down in hastened agreement.

"Sage? Sage, where are you?"

Sage began squirming in his father's arms in response to the cries.

"Papa, Papa, Papa!"

Draco turned the corner and his eyes closed in relief momentarily, hurrying to Harry's side.

"There you are." He reached out and gathered him into his arms, smiling when his son delivered a wet kiss on his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder, tucking his new acquisition in between them.

"He gets this running off on his own to explore things from you, you know," Draco complained to Harry as he adjusted his hold on his son.

"Yeah, yeah. All the good things from you. All the brave, admirable, supposedly 'bad' things from me," Harry agreed, smiling at his frazzled husband.

"No. Not in your mouth, Sage." He glanced at Harry as if saying 'this is also your fault.' He gently took the imprisoned ear from his son's gummy grasp.

"You don't put this in your mouth," he peered closely at Sage's new bear. "Mr. Henry!" he gasped out quietly.

It wasn't the name, but the action of Draco bringing the toy to his side possessively that triggered Harry's memory.

"You kept him?" Harry asked his husband.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"You kept him all this time," Harry stated. "You're calling me Potter, so you're definitely lying. How did you get him back? I saw you give him to that little girl." Sudden realisation struck him.

"Draco Potter-Malfoy, you didn't! You didn't take him from that little girl, did you?"

"Yes," Draco replied unrepentedly. "It was your fault—you'd pestered me to the point of distraction. I had to give it away so you'd stop!"

"Ok, so I bothered you. Why'd you get it back?" Harry challenged, lifting an eyebrow.

Draco did not answer, but looked down at Sage, who smiled at him, earning a love filled grin back.

"I don't have to explain anything. It was mine, I gave it away, and then I wanted it back so I retrieved it," Draco retorted and then looked up.

"What! Don't smile at me like that! You looked deranged." The blond glanced away quickly, hating the effect 'Harry's wide smiles always had on him.

"Let's say I believe that you didn't get him back for the sentimental value: a gift from me." Harry kept smiling under Draco's glare. "But I don't think that Henry's yours any more." He pointed to Sage, whom was trying to grasp the bear.

Draco sighed a little, but handed Mr. Henry into the tight hug Sage delivered.  
Kissing him on his soft forehead he whispered, "You're the only one I would lose Henry to," causing the baby to giggle.

"By the way Draco," Harry said, "what's this I hear about a secret room?"

Draco froze and replied stiffly, "I think our son has soiled himself," before he left the room with Nibby at his heels.


	5. Memories

**Title: **Memories  
**Author: **Chibidraco  
**Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:**Table 2 -#20 Writer's Choice at Live Journal 50Scenes  
**Word Count:**1,186  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Harry attempts to put make a momento of their lives together, when Draco has a realization that he wished he hadn't  
**Warnings: **None, I can think of  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Harry?"

The loud voice could be heard from the living room. Harry groaned at the injustice of it all as he blindly reached for the glasses on his nightstand. The cold frames stung his sleep warmed skin.

He scratched his belly above the low slung pajama bottoms. He got out of bed and stretched quickly when his name became a whine.

"What, Draco?" Harry said from the doorway; his blond husband stood in the living room, shaking a thick package in his hands.

"What is this?" He nearly shoved the box in Harry's face with his impatience. "Why is your stalker sending you something?" Draco asked while making stabbing motions at the sender's name.

Draco tried to play it off as if he was uninterested in his answer, but Harry could tell from the way he drummed his elegant fingers on the box that his curiosity was eating away at him. He grinned at the adorable picture he made waiting for an answer. Draco always got this way whenever there was any sort surprise involved.

"I'm astonished you didn't open it to see for yourself."

"I wouldn't!" Draco outrageously claimed as he sat down next to Harry on the couch, pushing the package towards him.

"Open it," the blond commanded.

"I guess you couldn't open it really, since it's warded pretty tightly by Colin." He didn't look at Draco so the blond wouldn't see the smile on his face.

As the brunet expected, his husband sat upright at his comment and retorted, "He can't make any wards that would stop me. I got past all of those, paltry as they were. It requires a password and Merlin knows what type of moronic terms you Gryffindors would use on it."

He flushed a bit at Harry's knowing smile, but refused to comment at his thwarted attempt at opening his post. The brunet set the box on the table and leaned forward, glancing briefly sideways at Draco. He exhaled onto the cover, whispering, "I love Draco Potter-Malfoy".

"Sap," Draco retorted while his face flooded with colour.

They turned their eyes from each other to watch the lid of the box lid spring up. Harry extracted an envelope and handed it to Draco.

"Go ahead. Open it."

Draco eagerly tore the top of the envelope, peeking at its contents. Confused, he turned the envelope over and let its contents spill out.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah." Harry started to sort through the various photographs strewn on the table. "I want us to start an album, you know, like the one Hagrid gave me. I didn't have a lot of pictures of us though, except those awful ones you cut from the Prophet." He made a disturbed face.

"You look great in those shots, Harry. You're a famous Quidditch player. I have to keep reminders of why I keep you around, and all those pictures of you sweaty in Quidditch gear really do it for me."

"Ok, except this would be about both of us. Look, he's even got pictures from second year. Look at that awful gelled hair of yours." Draco looked over the shoulder at the picture of himself .

"It wasn't something as common as Muggle gel. It was a specially made potion to keep my hair luxurious."

Harry laughed. "I'm just glad you don't wear your hair that way anymore. I couldn't do this if you did." He ran his fingers through the silky hair to illustrate his point.

"Help me sort these so we can put them in the album." Harry began to lay out the pictures side-by-side hoping to find some semblance of an order to them.

The quality of the pictures increased as their picture selves grew older. The second year pictures almost showed Draco as an afterthought, as Colin mistakenly caught him in the frame.

"Look, Draco, proof that you tried to cheat."

"Lies!"

"Draco, you didn't even look." He pointed out the picture to him. "There you are, third year Quidditch Final. You see that ? That's your hand grabbing my broom!"

"Figures he would try to show me in an unflattering light, damn Gryffindor," Draco complained, pouting.

"Hey, you married a Gryffindor," Harry said, gently elbowing him in the side.

"I love you, so I'm willing to overlook your faults," Draco replied with a mischievous smile. "You also happen to be a magnificent flyer. Look at this one!" Draco looked at the snapshot he held in fascination.

Harry glanced at the picture of the Hungarian Horntail closing in on him. He remembered the horrifying sensation of being chased by the dragon, but he had to admit that from a spectators perspective, it looked pretty impressive.

"Is that why you had to cheat?" he teased his husband again.

There was no answer from Draco.

Draco was focused on some of the pictures in his hands; he seemed entranced by the images as they replayed themselves over and over again.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Did I always look at you like this? "

Harry was quiet. The pictures were all of Draco looking at Harry when the brunet wasn't watching. The clothes were different, no backdrop the same; the one thing that didn't change was the expression on Draco's face.

"Like a besotted fool…" Draco clarified. He looked upset, fingering one. "I'm looking at you and it's like you couldn't care less. Didn't even notice that I was there…."

Harry started rifling through the rest of the pictures and, after a few minutes, came up triumphantly with a handful of the shots he was looking for.

"Here," he tried giving them to Draco.

"No, its okay. I don't want to do this anymore," Draco refused, shaking his head.

"Draco, take them," Harry insisted, opening Draco's clenched palm and depositing the photos.

"You always caught my attention-- there was never a moment, even when we were enemies, that I didn't know you were in the room. You're kind of hard to miss," Harry said and moved closer until their thighs were touching.

Draco finally relented and surveyed the images of Harry, and even though the Gryffindor didn't wear the same expression he did, it wasn't of loathing or indifference.

It was almost of confusion.

"You always confused me," Harry confessed, echoing Draco's thoughts. "You were such a git to me, my friends, a lot of people really. " He paused. "But when I saw you with your friends, you seemed so different. I wondered how it would be to know that side of you."

Draco dropped the photos of early Hogwarts that seemed a lifetime ago, turning his face closer to Harry's.

"And how has it been? I imagine it was more than you could have ever dreamed of. You probably thought you were going to have to settle for Ginny, and live the rest of your days in an almost incestuous unhappy union," Draco commented, feeling more himself.

"Yes, it has been more than I thought I would have," Harry replied seriously. "Thank you."

The light kiss turned into more and they put off the assembly of their album together for a rainy day.


	6. Pattern

**Summary: **Draco's acting weird, changing his routine, and Harry is starting to take notice.The result is somethings he's been waiting for.  
**Warnings: **How can I say without spoiling? Hmm well I guess I can say if you know about Sage then you wont run away scared

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, no profit is being made from this

Please Read & Review

* * *

It started on a Monday. 

_Silence._

Harry rolled from his sleep-warmed spot to spoon behind Draco and slowly draw him into consciousness, but no warm body greeted his embrace.

He drew his eyebrows in a v-shape as he checked the clock to make sure it wasn't later than he thought, but it was 6 A.M. per usual.

Where was Draco?

In the years they'd dated and later married, he'd learned the hard way that Draco was not a morning person. Every morning, the battle began as Harry had to entice Draco out of sleep with some impromptu love making. Afterwards, he would let Draco languish there for a bit before taking him to the shower, and by the time his head was fully saturated he would gain his bearings and start the day.

It was the best way to wake him, and he remembered the hexes he would have to avoid when he didn't follow through with the routine.

He remembered the blond's reasoning: "If you're going to wake me up just to make me go to work, you had better offer me some sort of compensation."

Not that Harry was complaining.

Unfortunately, his three-year-old son had inherited the same morning habits as his papa and wasn't as easy to appease. He would kick out with his little legs and burrow himself under his covers. The only person who could retrieve him peacefully was Draco.

Groaning as he got out of bed, Harry languorously stretched and walked to the master bathroom. He peeked inside, but found no sign of his husband. He sighed and stepped out of their bedroom. Grumbling to himself, he checked out Sage's room next, but there was no one in the warded Big-Boy bed. His steps quickened as he exited the room and hastened to the stairs. He took them two at a time, but when the aroma of food hit his nostrils he slowed down a little. Harry turned in the direction of the kitchen to find the two people he'd been searching for.

Draco stood at the stove in his green pajamas, stirring the egg whites in the skillet until they were scrambled just the way Harry liked them. Their son sat sleepily at the table, head propped up on his open palm as he almost nodded into his cereal. His eyes were straining to stay open and the other tiny hand that brought up mouthfuls of the wheat cubes kept poking his cheek. Sage didn't seem to notice the fact that nothing was actually entering his mouth, but Harry figured it was best. In his sleepy state, who knew if he'd forget to chew and choke.

"This is a surprise," Harry said slowly.

"Hey, Harry," Draco replied, turning from the stove to smile softly at him.

"I didn't know I had so much energy this morning, so I made breakfast and Sage is already bathed and ready."

"Yeah, Draco, he seems real ready," Harry laughed. Taking mercy on his son, he took the spoon from the boy's lax grasp and wiped his sticky cheek with a napkin. He picked up Sage from the chair and sat him in his own lap, where the small boy promptly whispered "Da" and dropped his head onto his father's chest.

Looking up from the adorable sight, he shot a questioning look at Draco, who was humming to himself quietly.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" he asked with trepidation.

"I feel _fantastic_," Draco replied cheerfully. He motioned for Harry to pass Sage and Harry complied, lifting him into his Papa's arms.

"Don't worry, Harry, I still need my morning wake up," he reassured his husband with a flirty smile and a quick grope between Harry's thighs. "I'll let him nap a little. Meet me in the bedroom."

That was the first morning Harry noticed something was going on with Draco, but he had morning "duties" to perform, so he forgot all about it.

X X X X

* * *

Later on in the week, Harry came home to eat lunch with Draco and Sage, but they were no where in sight. Brow furrowed in confusion, he Apparated to Draco's department at the Ministry 

He found Draco sitting at his desk looking over a stack of parchments while Sage sat at his own miniature desk with digestives and a box of juice.

"Hello, Harry. Sorry I didn't go home," Draco said without looking up. "There's so much here to do, so I thought I'd stay and get some of it done. I don't know who would let this work get so backed up!"

Harry pinched himself lightly—it seemed as he had stepped into an alternate dimension. "Draco, you're the person that let that work pile up."

"I know, Harry, that's why I need to take care of it," Draco replied with exasperation. "Listen, why don't you eat your lunch with Sage." He waved to another small chair across from their son and motioned for Harry sit in it.

"Draco, I don't have a lunch. We usually eat at home, remember?"

"What?" he asked distracted with the documents. "Oh, well you can share with Sage. Right, baby? You can share with your Daddy?" the blond asked his son.

"Yesh, Daddy! I share," Sage said, looking up enthusiastically at Harry. "I have samitch and some doup, too. Here, have some!" He raised his little fist full of digestives which were crumbling slightly from the strength of his grip.

" OK, sport, I'll have some. Thank you." Harry said as folded his tall frame and sat gingerly on the small chair, reaching out to accept the food.

That was the second day he noticed something was off, but the concentrated look Sage had as he unpacked and "served" his daddy lunch was so sweet he focused on the service instead.

X X X X

* * *

They slowly fell into a pattern. 

Harry would wake up to find Draco bathed and ready. Then they would make love and Draco would rush off to work. Sage became his only lunch date, as Draco would only nibble on some McVities while drinking hot chocolate and going over his papers.

This went on for a week before something happened that Harry absolutely could _not _ignore. He came home Friday to find Ron at the kitchen table helping Sage into his booster seat.

"Ron?"

"Harry, thank Merlin you're here, mate!" The red head looked relieved.

"Why are you here?" Harry deadpanned.

"Draco invited me over and he's been acting all barmy."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He invited me to dinner after I told him that Hermione was visiting her parents with the kids."

"How's that weird? You've been getting along, haven't you?" Harry asked, not really grasping the problem.

"Yeah, we have, mate, but it's just he's so _cheerful_," Ron explained.

"Yeah, he's been really perky for the last week," Harry agreed.

"You know, it's almost like the time he apologized for being a git to me, remember? He was acting strange then, too. Maybe your Malfoy's defective," he joked.

Harry his forehead with the heel of his palm. "I do remember. Thanks, Ron." He squeezed his friend's shoulder and started to leave the room before running back and giving his son a quick kiss and a hug.

"Sorry, sport. Love you!"

"Wuv you too, Daddy," Sage responded cheerfully.

Then Harry was out the door again.

"I feel bad for you, kid. Your parents are really strange," Ron teased the little boy.

"You're silly, Uncle Weasleby," he responded innocently.

"Who taught you that?" Ron said incredulously. "It was your papa, wasn't it?"

Sage just giggled.

X X X X

* * *

Harry had reached the kitchen door before he decided it wasn't the best time to ask. He barely held out to the end of dinner, silently urging the clock to go faster. 

Finally, Sage was tucked in bed and Ron had escaped back to his own house. Back in their room, Harry watched Draco return from his shower, and when he got near the bed, he took off his terrycloth robe and slipped between the covers nude.

Harry tried to maneuver over Draco, but his husband had other plans. The blond made him sit back and he crawled into his lap. Draco cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry's body was responding to the deliberate wiggling Draco was doing with his hips, but he had been waiting a _really _long time to ask.

He gently separated his mouth from his husband's and whispered, "Draco, wait a minute. I need you to answer something?"

"Now?" Draco asked, indicating Harry's arousal with his eyes.

"It's important."

"OK, spit it out, Harry," Draco urged.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Draco was so surprised he sat back quickly on Harry's lap, causing the brunet to gasp from the slight discomfort. "Sorry," he soothed absentmindedly. "Why would you ask that, Harry?"

"You're having mood swings, you're waking up on your own, actually being responsible, and to top it all off, you're being extra nice to Ron."

It was if a light had been turned on behind the blond's confused face. He looked as if he was reviewing the past few days events and when he was done he looked horrified.

"I'm actually doing work at the Ministry. I didn't make you any lunch for the last week, and I was Hufflepuff sweet to the Weasel. I have to be pregnant, Harry. We need to get those mood swing repressors from Pomphrey."

He got off Harry, but was pulled back by his wrist.

"Draco, stop. Don't you get it?" He placed a hand on Draco's flat stomach. "We're having another baby!"

Draco sat still for a moment glancing from Harry's hand to his face.

"We are, aren't we?" he finally whispered, smiling contentedly.

"Yeah, I knew you'd see it my way." Harry's smiled widened and he hugged Draco close.

END


	7. Jealousy

**Title: Jealousy **  
**Author: **Chibidraco Beta:NOScrubs12345  
**Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:**Table 2 -#30 Writers Choice at 50scenes at Livejournal  
**Word Count:**3,193   
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco add to their family and bring home a sibling for their four year old son, who dosen't think he wants one anymore  
**Warnings: **Fluff as always  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

Read & Review

* * *

"Brothers are one of the worst things that can happen to you—ever!" The ominous words were spoken with absolute seriousness. Jacob's brown eyes were wide as he spoke of the horrors.

"And 'ow would you know?" Sage challenged the eldest Weasley child.

"I've been around for a while. I'm seven and a half, you know!" he affirmed with pride. "I know these things."

"But you never said anyfing before," Sage protested.

"Because you didn't have any brothers, but now that Uncle Harry and Draco are bringing home a baby, your life is over," Jacob assured him. "Sorry, mate, you had a good run but soon… it's all going to be over,"

"No, it won't," Sage argued.

"Your own room, your own stuff, soon your dad will say 'it's okay, Sage, just let the baby have it. He's too little; he doesn't understand,'" he finished in a mocking tone.

"You didn't play with those anyway," a red headed boy commented without looking up from his book.

"It doesn't matter, Daniel. They were mine! Is a man's belongings not safe from babies?" he threw back at his brother.

"Mum says that you're not a man until you finish Hogwarts and have some kind of vocation," Daniel responded.

"Shut up. You don't even know what that means." Jacob threw a glare at his five-year-old brother.

"I do too! I looked it up in mum's dictionary," Daniel replied confidently.

"OK, back to my problem. Is it true?" Sage asked the younger, but seemingly wiser, boy.

Daniel set his book aside and, like he'd often seen his mother do, placed his entwined hands on his lap.

"Well, I know that it was different when Mum and Dad brought Helena home. She cried a lot."

"And drooled and slept and pooped and cried some more. That's all they do and the adults think it's just the cutest thing," Jacob joined in.

"Like I was saying," Daniel continued, sending a stern glare at his brother, "there were a lot changes, but my mum says that change can be good."

"Bollocks!" Jacob declared.

"Jake!" Daniel's eyes were wide in shock. "You swore! I'm telling Mum."

"Don't you dare!" he waived his clutched fist at Daniel.

"Muuuuuum!!!!!" Daniel ran out of the play room and up the stairs to find their mother.

Sage grimaced; he knew what was coming. His papa never let him curse. He said it was language that was beneath his family, so he didn't have this problem, but the consequences for cursing in Aunty Mione's house were legendary.

"Jacob Riley Weasley!"

"Hide me! Hide me!" Jacob attempted to hide his taller frame behind the four-year-old and Sage tried to stand on his tippy toes to accommodate him.

"Aunt Hermione, he didn't mean twu. He just …."

"Oh no, sweetheart. He knows better," she told him nicely before turning her gaze to her eldest son.

"What did I say about filthy, inappropriate language in this house? And what's worse—you do it in front of Sage and your brother?" Her daughter grabbed a handful of the tamed brown curls that framed her face. "Let go, honey. Daniel, Sage, watch Helena please." She set the little girl on the floor.

Sage nodded and Daniel took his sister's miniature hand in his. Both boys watched Hermione take a gentle but firm hold on Jacob's ear and escort him from the room.

X X X X

* * *

Sage could hear the sound of running water when he reached the top of the steps and cautiously peeked into the bathroom. 

"It's okay, Sage, you can come in. The worst is over," Hermione reassured, urging him forward. Jacob was spitting out a mouthful of water and already reaching for the full cup next to him.

"Are you excited about going home?" Hermione asked Sage.

"Yesh, I don't want to be here anymore." He thought of what he said and quickly added, "I mean…."

Hermione waved off his explanation. "It's okay. I know you're probably homesick. This is the first time you've been away from both your parents overnight, after all, but your father called and said they were on their way."

"Weally?" he looked up at her with shining silver eyes.

"Yes, with your brand new little brother."

"Blah! I'm going to go blind!" Jacob whined, spitting out more water.

"We've been over this—it's not possible. Do I need to go over the research with you?" Hermione asked, waving the bar of soap.

"No, ma'am," Jacob reassured, looking more distressed by thought of the lecture than the punishment he'd endured. When his mother left the room, Jacob turned to Sage.

"And they _tell_ on you," he complained bitterly, wiping his mouth until it turned bright red from the friction.

X X X X

* * *

"Daddy!" Sage ran into the outstretched arms of his father and held tight. 

"Hey!" When Harry saw that he wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon, he positioned him more comfortably against him.

"Where's Papa?" the boy asked, looking behind Harry's shoulder for the blond head.

"At home. Let me say goodbye to Hermione and we'll see go see him, okay?"

Sage nodded somewhat unsurely and Harry sat him back on the ground. "Where is she?"

"I fink she's in the bathroom. Helena was sick all over her new dress," Sage informed his father.

Harry made his way to the bathroom in time to see Hermione pulling a new dress over a nappy clad Helena. "Hey there."

"Harry, you're here already! How's Draco? And the baby? What's his name?"

"They're both good; Draco hasn't decided a name yet." He accepted her hug and leaned down to kiss the toddler's cheek. "Thank you for watching Sage. I wanted him to be with us, but they don't allow children there."

"It was fine, trust me. He's a lot better behaved than my monsters."

"That's because he didn't have time to settle in. Tell Ron I'll see him later. " Harry gave her one last squeeze was gone.

XX X X

* * *

"He has yewwow hair like you, Papa." 

"Yes, he has blond hair like me, but he's going to have your daddy's eyes," Draco answered his firstborn and patted the side of his bed.

They were looking into the small basinet holding the tiny sleeping infant that lay on the bed.

"How are you guys' spending time with the still unnamed Potter Baby?" Harry commented as he came in the room throwing a look a Draco.

"I'm not ready to choose yet," Draco replied stubbornly.

"Fine, but you do realise that there's a entry in the Hogwarts registry that says 'Potter son Number Two?'"

"Yes, and I'm still going to take my time to decide."

"It's okay, son, your Papa will name you soon enough. He's just so beautiful!" Harry crooned at their newest addition.

"Of course he is! He's mine, isn't he?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look at his cheeks! And that nose! He looks just like you, Draco. You're going to look just like your gorgeous vain Papa." Harry looked proudly at his son, offering a finger to the tiny curled fist.

"Look at this grip, Draco! He's going to play Quidditch for sure."

"Fool, his grip has nothing to do with that," Draco said without malice.

"I'm going to pway Kidditch too, Daddy!" Sage joined in as he perched on the bed.

"Of course you are, Sage. Just like me and your grandfather did," Harry ruffled the already messy hair on his son's head.

"And wike Papa, too. I'm going to fly and do Potions and—" In his excitement his voice grew louder until it woke the baby and he began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry." Harry reached out and carefully tucked his hand beneath the baby's head and butt, lifting him into his arms. He tried to gently soothe him by rocking him back and forth but he refused to be silenced.

"Draco, what do I do?" Harry asked urgently.

"Give him to me, Harry," Draco reached out and took the baby. He calmed slightly in his arms, but still mewed pathetically.

With experienced fingers, Draco checked his nappy, but after finding no surprises, he turned to look at Harry. "He's just hungry; bring me a bottle."

Harry left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Your Daddy still has a lot to learn," Draco commented, raising his head to look at Sage but he wasn't there.

Draco bit his bottom lip lightly and looked towards the open door. It wasn't like Sage to disappear like that, especially after spending so much time away from them.

"Here, I checked the temperature already," Harry said as he reentered the room.

Taking the bottle, Draco motioned to Harry. "Sit back and put your arms out." Harry did as he was told and took the baby into his arms.

"Feed him, please. I'm going to find Sage."

"Okay."

Draco gently kissed the crown of the infant's head before leaving for Sage's room.

X X X X

* * *

He found his son sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching his favourite teddy bear. Draco just took a seat on the bed slowly next to him. 

"Did you miss me?" he asked casually.

Sage didn't say anything but shifted a little closer until he and his bear were wrapped in his Papa's open arms.

"I don't want a brufer anymore," he confessed more to his bear since he refused to look at his father.

"Well, sometimes I don't want Harry around, but we have to deal with him. I imagine having a brother will be the same thing for you."

"We can keep Daddy, but Potter Two can go." Sage lips drew together in Draco's own pout.

Draco inclined his head as if he was considering the return of his new born son. After a moment he said, "I thought you were excited about seeing him."

Sage shrugged. "Not no more. Jacob said that little brufers are the worst fing that can happen!"

"I can see how he would think that. He's probably afraid his house will be overrun with Weasley progeny and he wouldn't have anything left to eat."

"What do you mean, Papa?"

"To tell you the truth, Sage, the Weasley's are known for having more kids than they can afford."

"Really, Papa? So what about toys?"

"Draco!" They turned to see Harry at the doorway with the baby held close to his chest.

"Don't tell him that!" he chastised, but his look turned questioning when Sage took one look at the bundle in his arms and turned his head swiftly away, burrowing into Draco's chest.

Harry took a seat on the opposite side of Draco, shooting him a quizzical look. Draco mouthed 'Jealous' above the little boy's head. He tried to get Sage to look up at him by nuzzling his cheek.

"Don't you want to see your brother?"

"No, thank you!" he stubbornly refused.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco shook his head for him to be quiet.

"Let's get you ready for bed, okay?"

"Will you read me a stowee?"

"Sure, baby. I'll read one for you and Potter Two," Draco smiled at the look of exasperation on Harry's face.

"I'm going to make it up as I go along. It's about a wizard—what name do you like better? Grant or Griffin?"

Sage thought about it a moment and then whispered, "I like Griffin the best."

X X X X

* * *

The next morning, a loud squeak tested the sensitive hearing he'd developed recently. Draco blinked, wondering if he was imaging things. Raising up from the bed, he saw Nibby struggling against Sage in the doorway. 

"Master Draco!" the house elf cried out for assistance.

Sage stood with his arms wrapped around Nibby's chest.

"No, you're mine!" he shouted.

With a strength that Draco didn't realise the four-year-old had, he tilted the house elf back and slowly dragged him out of the room.

The sight had really surprised him; he hadn't noticed Sage had grown as tall as Nibby before.

"Get your own, Number Two!" he called back to his brother as he turned the corner.

Draco didn't take his eyes from the odd sight until his other son made himself known. He peered over the basinet.

"Good Morning" he said. His son was awake and getting fussy. "It's okay," he soothed.

Draco finished the job Nibby had begun and snapped the nappy in place. He picked the baby up and cuddled him in his arms before heading out to find his errant son.

Catching up with them, he intercepted them before they reached the stairs, which Sage was preparing to climb down.

"As a amusing as it is to watch you manhandle Nibby, I think it's time you let him go. He has other duties to attend to," he told his son.

"No, I don't want to!" Draco raised an eyebrow at the protest from his eldest son. They looked at each other for a long moment before Sage gave in and released his hold on the wilting house elf.

"I'm going to go paint," Sage mumbled and headed for his room, not waiting for an okay from his parent.

X X X X

* * *

"He did that? He's pretty strong," Harry smiled proudly, following Draco up the stairs to Sage's room. 

"That's not the point, Harry," Draco complained. "He barely ate dinner and he keeps calling his brother 'Number Two.' It's maddening."

"It's your fault," Harry reminded him as he opened the door to their son's room.

Sage was laying on his bed facing the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Harry sat on the bed and laid a comforting hand flat on the boy's small back. "Come on, sport. Nibby is going to watch your brother and we are going to talk, okay?"

Sage slowly sat upright, tucking his little legs beneath him. He looked from one parent to the other and slumped his shoulders.

"This behaviour has to stop. Okay, Sage? And no more calling your brother by a number, all right?" Harry began.

Sage lowered his head slightly. "But he doesn't even have a name."

"Griffin," Draco supplied.

"Huh?" Sage finally looked at him with surprise.

"Your brother's name. It's Griffin."

"Weally?" His face filled with pleasure for a moment before he shrugged.

"Sage, you're not setting a good example for your Daddy," Draco gently scolded him.

"Why, Papa?" Sage asked, leaning forward.

"Your dad was jealous of you too, baby, when you were born."

"You hated me, Daddy?" Sage looked stricken.

"What? No, I didn't hate you, and you don't hate your brother. You just have to get used to him, that's all."

"Actually, Daddy is afraid that I won't love him as much now that your brother came along."

"Did you wuv me more, Papa?" Sage asked earnestly.

"It was very close. I mean I like your Daddy well enough, but you carry my genes…."

"Narcissist," the older brunet teased.

"Sage looks like you, not me," Draco corrected. "Griffin looks more like I did when I was a baby."

"What if you like him better than me?" Sage interrupted their banter.

"No, that would never happen," Harry was quick to deny the suggestion.

"But Jacob said that his parents liked Daniel better."

"His parents don't like any one of them better than the others."

"But Mione says dat Daniel is a good boy 'cause he reads and acts proper." Sage looked away stubbornly. "I don't want him—take him back. He's going to be play Kidditch like Daddy and do Potions with Papa and you'll like him more!" he finished unhappily.

"Do you like me or Daddy more?" Draco asked suddenly, ignoring the look Harry sent his way.

"I…."

"If Daddy left would you be happy with just me?"

Sage started shaking his head.

"What if I left?" Draco pressed on.

"No!" Tears sprung into Sage's matching silver eyes and he grasped both of them close to him.

"I want both of you!" He cried. Draco's face crumpled and he lost his composure. Harry pulled Sage into his lap, but the smaller brunet didn't let go of Draco.

The blond got closer until he was wrapped in Harry's embrace, too, their son sandwiched between them.

"We're not going anywhere," Harry reassured him.

Draco rubbed the small back consolingly, pressing a kiss on the moist cheek,

"I'm sorry, baby, but that's how we feel about you and Griffin. You're both our sons. You don't have to be like him, and he doesn't have to be like you. You don't have to be anything but yourself." Harry looked up into Draco's haunted eyes, dropping his hand onto Draco's consolingly.

"Your Papa and I will not love you any less, you understand?" Harry asked.

"I fink so," Sage sniffled.

"We couldn't be happy without both of you--because I'm selfish like that," Draco couldn't help adding, "and after carrying you around for nine months and that horrible birthing business, you're mine for life."

Sage nodded, hugging him tight.

"I'm sowwee for being bad," Sage apologised, playing with the buttons on his Papa's shirt.

"It's okay," Harry reassured him.

"It's a little strange at first, but you're a big brother now. When he gets older, you have someone to boss around and blame for things," Draco added, lightening the mood.

Sage laughed, letting his Papa wipe his tears away and smooth back his messy fringe.

"It's true, sport. Not about the bossing around bit, but you're a big brother now. He's going to need you to protect him and look out for him," Harry told his son, watching as he lost the battle with sleep.

"That wasn't so hard," Draco played off, frowning slightly at the memory of his son's tearful expression.

"Not bad, and at least we know what to say to Griffin when we have number three," Harry told him with his best impression of innocence.

"Don't push your luck, Potter. I'm still sore and you're lucky you get to sleep next to me."

X X X X

* * *

"How are they getting along?" Hermione asked. 

"Great. When he figured out that he wasn't encroaching on his territory, he started to enjoy having him around, and Griffin has Harry wrapped around his finger. My little Slytherin."

"He's only five months old, Draco. You can't tell house affiliation so soon."

"He better be a Slytherin. I already have to many Gryffindors in my life; we need to even the odds. Otherwise, I'll go soft."

"What about Sage?"

"Look over there and ask me again," Draco returned.

Hermione glanced towards the playing children. Sage stood over the pram that held his brother and prevented Helena from reaching out to him with mud covered hands.

"He's not a toy, Helena! You can't carry him around. Let him sleep, okay?"

Sage crossed his arms across his chest and did not relax even after Helena muttered with discontent and walked away.

"That's so cute."

"Gryffindorish, you mean?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"It's okay, Weasley. I've come to terms with it. Just because it's Sage, but that one right there—he'll be decked in green and silver," he declared with conviction.


	8. The Sweetest thing

**Title: **The Sweetest things

**Author: **Chibidraco

**Fandom:**Harry Potter

**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Prompt:**Writers Choice No.40

**Word Count:**591

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Short & Sweet , It's Valentine's Day and Harry and Draco's sons have a surprise for their Papa.

**Warnings: **Fluff as always , but its really short :)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

A/N: Not betaed yet, because I got inspired at work and I wanted to share before the day was over. Please read and review.

* * *

"Papa?" the quiet voice came from his open bedroom doorway.

"Come in Sage" Draco urged sitting up in a bed careful not to wake Harry. He was in his pajamas with his hands behind his back.

The small boy rushed forward with his hands outstretched. "Happy Valentines Day! Papa" Sage announced happily handing Draco his abnormally large paper heart. Draco threw off the covers hanging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Do you like it?" silver eyes lighted up with anticipation. He looked at the uneven outline, the chaotic mixture of muggle glitter and wizard enchantment that made the greeting shine.

"Of course I like it you made it didn't you?" Draco answered drawing Sage into the space between his legs with Sage's back to his chest.

"Let's see" the blond murmured while opening the card. He could make out the 'Happy Valentine' in Sage's improving penmanship.

Sage turned in his Papa's arms. "I practiced hard for my name" he informed him proudly pointing to his attempted signature.

"Very nice, almost as nice as mine Sage" Draco agreed

"And that's snuffles signacature"

"Sage what is this though?" he asked pointing to the blotches on the bottom of the card next to the paw print.

"That's Griffin's paw"

Draco was torn between being horrified or amused at the thought of his son following the dog's example and leaving behind his mark.

"We'll he can't write good. He don't even know his letters" Sage defended himself

Draco smiled "We'll your right about that, where is your brother by the way?"

"Oh" Sage looked around "He was here, he's got your chocolates"

Draco hurried to find the missing toddler with Sage on his heels stopping suddenly right after he stepped out his bedroom door.

There against the wall sat his 13-month-old blond son. Clad in only a diaper ,his chubby legs spread out in front of him.

"Griff!" Sage called out outraged "You ate Papa's chocolate"

Griffin licked his chocolate covered fingers in satisfaction and looked up with large green eyes at his big brother.

"Sah" he answered holding up a half eaten, slobbered chocolate heart.

"Nooo!!! Why did you eat them?" Sage questioned the infant.

The baby answered by babbling and shaking his tiny fist while rivulets of chocolate escaped the hold.

Draco looked on for a moment at the "argument" wondering if he should intervene.

"Hey, what's going on here?" everyone responded to the gruff voice turning to see Harry propped against the door.

"Griffin ate Papa's chocolate" Sage complained

"Da!" Griffin called out holding his arms up in a command to be held. Harry reached down to comply not caring about the mess gathering him into a hug.

"Hey aren't you going to punish him?" Sage asked bewildered at his brunet fathers actions

"He's just a baby sport, he doesn't know any better" Harry explained

"Come here Sage" Draco beckoned kneeling down to whisper into his son's ear

"It's okay, we're going to make cookies, and we'll leave your father to handle Griffin on a sugar rush" he said conspiratorially.

"Okay!" Sage readily agreed grabbing his Papa's hands urging him toward the stairs

"Where are you guys going?" Harry called

Draco turned taking in his miniature snuggled under Harry's chin smearing his chocolate covered hands in Harry's t-shirt and smiled in satisfaction.

"Downstairs, you can see to Griffin right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Harry answered a little confused

"No reason" Draco let Sage pull him safely away from the war zone that was sure to begin.


	9. Getting Closer

**Summary: **Harry wasn't expecting it to happen without some complications , but he never imagined it would happen like this.

**Warnings: **Some implied freshness, mostly safe, hopefully humorous and cute

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no proft besides my own amusement

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Sex is done for three purposes, really: procreation, confirmation of ones sappy feelings and satisfaction, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't need an heir yet, I already know that you are hopelessly enamored with me, and I assure you that I'm satisfied with that fact."

Draco paused briefly before finishing. "So, I don't think I'm interested, Potter."

"You're not interested?" Harry questioned, trying to hold his temper.

"Not really. I don't think I am," Draco confirmed.

"And you thought it was good idea to tell me that now?"

"Why so cross, Potter? You told me to communicate more and all that rot. I thought you'd be happy," Draco asked petulantly.

"Draco, I'm this close from burying my cock in your arse and you tell me that you don't want to now?" Harry's face seemed to be fighting between anger and incredulity.

Draco quickly closed his legs and tucked them underneath him.

"You stay over there," he commanded with an outstretched finger in the direction of Harry's excitement.

"I can't believe you. Why didn't you say something before?" Harry grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Like when?" the blond asked innocently, discretely drawing the sheet over his lap.

"I don't know. Maybe when I asked if you'd spend the night with me? Maybe before we got naked?" The equally nude brunet narrowed his green eyes at his boyfriend.

"How was I to know the lewd thoughts going on inside that small brain of yours?" Draco defended himself.

Harry dropped the lube to the side, wiping his hand on the cotton bedspread in frustration . Harry was finding Draco's sudden refusal hard to take in. The blond had been fine when they reached the Room of Requirement, the magical room that had accommodated Harry's needs and tailored itself accordingly fifth year for the DA.

Now, there was only a large bed in the darkened room with flickering lights illuminating their bodies. The slightly younger man had offered no protests when their kissing became more involved or to the dedicated attention Harry paid his body.

It was only when Harry's lubed finger was introduced in to the equation that the blond had moved back and started talking about the purpose behind sex.

"What exactly did you think this was you daft git?" Harry asked finally.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, entwining the edge of the silk sheet in his fingertips.

"What about these?" he plucked one of the flickering lights that were actually tiny sprites with luminous wings out of the air and presented her to Draco.

"That was a tad odd, Harry. I thought they were a little voyeuristic," Draco replied, looking disturbed.

Harry released the fairy, stoically accepting her tiny kick in his chin for the sudden rough treatment.

"Draco, you've done some horrible things to me."

"I'm a Slytherin; it's expected," Draco replied agreeably.

Harry's glare cut off whatever other explanation he could offer. "But this is by far the worst."

"I thought you were supposed to be understanding and noble?" the Slytherin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not a saint, Draco, and this is unfair. You jerk me around—I get it—but to this level…" he finished with a growl of resignation.

"I'm going to go cool off," Harry announced, moving towards the edge of the bed and swinging his legs over. "I'll see you."

Harry bent to grab his discarded pants and drew them on in one swift movement. It wasn't until the brunet reached the door that Draco realised he was really leaving.

"That's easy for you to say, Potter, but you're not the one who is going to be split apart!" Draco spat out angrily and began to gather up his own clothing.

Harry turned sharply from the door way. "Draco?"

"What?" the blond answered tersely.

Harry shook his head in disbelief at his own blindness. "You're scared."

"Scared? Scared of what? I'm not scared!" Draco denied, twisting to pull his trousers on under the sheet.

Harry went to his side, grabbing a hold of one pant leg and preventing Draco from putting them on.

"That's all you had to say, Draco," he comforted as he threw the pants away from them. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm not scared. I'm disgusted! Repulsed! I can't do this with you. I keep seeing Crabbe and Goyle locked in an arduous embrace; all that floundering flesh, those animal groans. It's put me off my lunch."

"When did you ever get to see that?" Harry exclaimed.

"I walked in on them in our dorm room once." Draco closed his eyes, shuddering at the image he inadvertently recalled.

"Your bodyguards' techniques aside, it can be a little messy. You get worked up and sweat a little, but it feels really good. Why else would people do it so much?"

"It didn't seem good with Blaise's paramour," Draco contradicted.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"One night I guess he forgot to put a silencing spell around his bed and I heard everything," Draco confessed.

"What did you hear exactly?" the brunet asked, taking a seat next to him.

"The agonized screams of whoever was with him."

"Your roommates really need to learn the value of privacy. Look, without getting too detailed, your friend likes sex a little rough. I'm sure whoever was with him liked it like that way too," Harry explained.

"I don't have any sadistic tendencies, and Merlin's knows you're not a masochist," he continued. "If you're really not ready or scared that's fine, but be completely honest and don't let me get this far and then change your bloody mind like we're talking about what you're going to wear," Harry said earnestly, trying to get him to understand.

Draco gazed sideways at him, tilting his head back a little after a while. "Ok, Harry, I'll trust you, but if you hurt me…." He let the threat linger in the air.

X x xX X X X X

Poised above him, the brunet cringed when he took in the wide eyes glistening with tears. The kiss-roughened mouth was drawn in a snarl and opened to yell angry oaths.

"You lying shit!"

Harry had to move his head quickly to avoid the blow that was aimed there.

"Get way from me!" the blond commanded.

"Move!" He pushed at Harry's shoulders.

"I swear, Harry Potter, I'm going to hex you!" The trapped young man was starting to get frantic.

"It's okay, the discomfort will pass. I promise," Harry tried to soothe him, dropping small kisses across his brow.

"You said it wouldn't hurt, you ponce!" Draco complained.

"Just give it a moment, trust me."

Even with the lubrication, the unfamiliar stretching of his muscles felt extremely uncomfortable. Draco didn't know why he had agreed to this.

"Don't move!" the blond ordered, holding Harry's hips at bay.

Harry smoothed the sweaty blond strands off his forehead. The indignant expression on the other man's face would have been cute if his ire wasn't deterring Harry from doing the thrusting he was aching to do.

Harry straightened his back a bit to ease the discomfort from remaining motionless, but this unknowingly caused him to withdraw a bit and when he moved back to his previous position, the tip of the invader hit Draco's prostate.

This time the expression on the Slytherin's face was anything but indignant.

"Do that again!" he said instead and Harry happily hurried to comply.

X x X X xXxxX X xxxX X

"Harry?" the blond asked from his position next to the sated Gryffindor.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know about Blaise's tendencies?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"You were my first too, you git. Word just gets around." Harry smiled innocently at him and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"You better not know anything on a personal level, Potter," Draco muttered into the skin of Harry's shoulder.

I don't, its just that when Blaise visits our room he doesn't use silencing spells either and Seamus is quite vocal"


	10. Show and Tell

Word Count: 839

Rating: PG

Summary: Children and their oddities, Harry and Draco's son has something very special to share

Read and Review

* * *

Ron, Draco, and Hermione sat in the expanded classroom watching their progeny do a special show and tell for their school's Parents Day celebration.

"Harry!" Draco whispered insistently into his mobile. "You're going to miss your son's turn! You had better drop what you're doing and get your arse Apparated in this room or--"

"I'm here," Harry announced and Draco turned to see him, mussed and breathing a little heavily in the doorway. Draco sighed, hanging up the call as he waited for him to move closer.

Harry turned sideways, making his way past the other seated parents to the seat that Draco had reserved between him and Ron.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Practice ran really long and Ewan got hit by a bludger," Harry explained, straining to take off his coat.

Draco manoeuvred him around to help him free the sleeves. "You're lucky you got here on time. Otherwise, I would have to hit _you_ with a bludger," he informed him.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered from beside him.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," he said and waved before turning back to face the front.

"Thank you, Jimmy. That was great," Mrs Hall praised as the child made his final bow and the curtain closed in front of him. Speaking into her wand, she announced, "And next, Sage Potter would like to show us something that's very special to him."

She moved off to stage left and Draco and Harry leaned forward in their seats to watch their son's presentation. The curtain lifted once again and there Sage stood, beaming and waving at the section his family sat in. Draco waved back, interested to see what was beneath the large blanket next to Sage. It only reached his son's hip and its shape was very familiar, but it certainly wasn't Harry's Quickbreeze6000.

"My name is Sage Potter and I brought…." He made a dramatic pause before he yanked the cover off the object.

"Ah!" the crowd gasped.

"Draco, wasn't he…?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I dropped him off," Draco reassured him.

"Then why…?" Harry questioned his husband, trying to make sense of it

"Mate, why is Griff up there?" Ron asked, pointing to the stage where the newly revealed toddler stood next to his older brother.

"I'm more curious as to how Sage is getting him to stay still," Hermione commented.

"Oh, he behaves for Sage. Well, most of the time," Draco replied with a small smile.

"Papa! Pay attention! I'm starting!" Sage called from the stage, causing laughter to sprinkle across the audience.

Draco smiled and inclined his head for him to continue.

"This is my broder, Griffin, but we call him Griff. He likes to eat chocolates." At his favourite word, the baby began to bounce lightly on his heels.

"See?" Sage demonstrated by handing him a small unwrapped piece that was grabbed quickly out of his hand and shoved into a tiny mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Griffin agreed, savouring the treat

"He's real little. He's not even two, so I protects him because I'm bigger. He used to be this small," Sage said, cupping his hands at his sides to indicate the size, "but he grew very, very fast. And he's growing teeth. He bites if he doesn't like you. He bites Aunt Ginny all the time."

Draco laughed silently at his son's comment and ignored Harry's disapproving look.

Griffin finished eating his treat and began to tug on Sage's trouser leg.

"What happened, Griff?" the audience heard him whisper because of the acoustics of the room.

"Poop! Poop!" the toddler said and squirmed, pointing to his bottom.

"Oh, and he's not potty trained. The end. C'mon, Griff, we'll go get Daddy and Papa."

"Oh , oh." Griffin tried to run ahead, but Sage made him slow down so he could help him down the steps.

The audience watched the boys' procession down the aisles as they approached their parents. "How was I?" Sage asked. "Did you like it?"

"You did great, sport. Let's go get your brother changed, okay?" Harry told him, standing up with Griffin in his arms.

Draco followed them with Sage, nodding to his son's teacher as they stepped out.

"Now, explain to me how it is that your brother came to be on that stage with you?" Draco asked his son without anger.

"I was going to show Daddy's broom, but then someone was already gonna show that and their Harry Potter figareen collection, and posters, and pyjamas, and …." Draco let him list a couple more items as he watched the very tips of his husband's ears blush.

"Yeah, they even put your daddy on underwear, don't they?" Draco said coyly, satisfied in knowing he was the only one who wore authentic Harry Potter boxers.

"Yeah, so I wanted to show something very special that only _I_would have," Sage pouted up at Draco.

"I agree and I don't think anyone has a Griffin, do they. At least not like ours," Draco replied, smiling at the toddler who was looking over Harry's shoulder at him.


	11. It's her fault really

Big thanks to my Beta Noscrub12345! for being so quick with this

Summary: Having to deal with your husbands ex-girlfriend (however brief their relationship was) is not an ideal situation, but taking your children along may serve to make it easier- if not more interesting. Part of My life together with you universe with H/D's kids Sage and Griffin

Edit: Thanks so much for pointing out the double words, I have no idea how they showed up like that ...

* * *

"Now that was uncalled for," Draco chided, lowering the top of the nappy quickly before the stream managed to reach him. 

The small face contorted into a pout and the cherubic blond baby seemed downright disgruntled as he stared up at his Papa.

"Don't look at me like that. This is hardly my idea of a fun time," Draco assured his thirteen-month-old son waiting for him to change his nappy so he could go play.

"Why do we have to go to this anyway? I don't remember marrying a Weasley or being adopted by one, so why do we need to attend?" Draco muttered to himself, finally lifting a tiny pair of Muggle jeans over his son's bottom and adjusting the elastic waistband.

"Papa, can you tie my shoes?" Sage asked from the doorway.

"Come here." He motioned him closer, kneeling on the floor and balancing the infant on his knee with an arm around his waist, leaving his hands free to wrestle with Sage's shoes.

Griffin's sudden wiggling was good indication that a certain someone had entered the room and his cry confirmed it.

"Da!" The towheaded infant began his bounce as he waited for his father to greet him.

"Hi Daddy!" Sage said, turning his head back to look at him.

"Hi sport! Hey Griff!" Harry then cautiously turned to Draco. "Hey Draco."

"Potter, come grab your son and get his bag off his dresser."

"Okay," Harry complied and looked hesitantly towards his husband. "Thanks for coming."

"Did I really have a choice, Harry? What are the Weasleys celebrating anyhow?"

"Ginny's throwing a party for Dean selling all his paintings at the last exhibit."

"Are they back together?" Draco asked, straightening out Sage's shorts and designer t-shirt.

"For now, I guess," Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Fine. Let's go then." Draco felt better now that he knew the Weaslette was back with her on again, off again flame.

He knew that she and Harry had only dated for a brief while, but he still hated the thought of them together, even if it had only been momentarily. He was certain that Harry had never loved her as anything more than a sister, but he still kept an eye open just in case the youngest Weasley progeny decided to try sniffing around his husband again.

X x x X x x X

"Harry!" Ginny said as she spotted the brunet.

"Oh, he is so cute! He looks just like Draco," Lavender Brown cooed at Griffin and the baby just looked at her with suspicion.

Griffin was content to simply cuddle against his father's chest and watch all the people that greeted them from a safe distance.

"Oh, let me hold him. I haven't seen him since the hols!" Ginny declared, extending her arms towards Griffin. "Come to Aunt Ginny."

The child was not convinced and instead turned his head away, burying it in his father's chest in refusal.

"Maybe later Ginny," Harry shrugged apologetically. "He's not so used to other people yet."

"That's because I hardly see you anymore, Harry. How is he supposed to get used to me if you never come to the family events?"

"Ginny, really. We've just been busy lately. We'll make more time, okay?"

"Fine, I'll hold you to that. Now let me try to hold him; he has to get used to his Aunt Ginny." She placed her hands gently on both sides of the baby's chubby middle and began to separate him from his hiding place.

The grunts of protest began immediately and he clutched his tiny fists into Harry's t-shirt.

"Nooo, Da!"

The green eyes met those of his father and Harry felt his heart twist.

"Ginny, stop. Maybe you'd better not..." Harry tried but she had already uncurled his fists from the soft cotton and turned Griffin around to face her.

"See, he's okay." She transferred him to her hip. "Aren't you Griffin?" She poked him on the cheek gently.

He quickly turned his head and closed his two teeth into her finger.

"Ahh!" the red headed young woman cried, snatching her finger from his mouth and watched in disbelief as he leaned his head back and began to scream.

"Waah!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry, dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events, was a little slow in reaching for his son. By the time he went to do so, Draco had already beaten him to it.

"What happen, Daddy? Is Griff 'kay?" Sage asked, appearing at his side as if out of nowhere.

"He's okay, Sage. It's alright." He ruffled his eldest son's hair reassuringly and watched as Draco handled the situation.

Draco didn't ask or tell Ginny anything, but deftly removed his child from her hold. Griffin relaxed his scrunched up face and his crying lessened almost immediately when he saw who was holding him.

"It's okay. Papa's here." Draco used a conjured moistened cloth to press against the flushed cheeks and cool his overheated eyes. Griffin allowed the attention and then began to babble and point to the woman who had held him against his will.

"What did you do to my son, Weasley?" he demanded.

"Nothing! He just got upset on his own. He bit me!" she extended her injured finger to show the tiny twin indentations above her knuckle.

When Griffin opened his mouth and leaned forward in Draco's arms, her eyes widened and she pulled her finger back.

"He was going to do it again!" she cried, looking at the child with disbelief.

"He was not, Ginny. He's only a baby," Harry corrected her, cradling the blond head in his palm. "I'm sorry, sport."

The baby pouted for a moment before leaning his head into the touch.

"What about me? That child is vicious!" Ginny complained. "What have you been teaching him?"

"Ginny, he is not vicious--he's a baby and you scared him," Harry corrected her.

"He's like Snuffles, huh Papa? And he bites peoples when he no likes them. Why he no like you, Aunt Ginny?" Sage asked innocently, staring up at his pseudo-aunt.

"Why is that, Malfoy?" the young woman asked the blond, who didn't bother to hide his laughter at by Sage's question.

"He's his own little man. He likes who he likes, Weasley. What else could I possibly tell you?" he said and shrugged dismissively, stroking his son's silky, soft cheek.

"It's not personal, Ginny. He's just attached to us right now," Harry soothed. "I'm sorry about the bite."

"It's okay. You're just a little Daddy and Papa's boy now, aren't you?" she cooed at Griffin. "Oh, well. More love for Sage." She smiled, leaning down to kiss Sage on his cheek, looking at Griffin all the while.

Griffin virtually began to vibrate in Draco's arms, holding his own arms out towards his brother and making noise of displeasure.

"What happen, Griff?" Sage asked and, rubbing the place Ginny had kissed, went to his brother's side where Draco was setting him on the floor gently as he insisted. The tiny blond wobbled but made it to his brother's side and wrapped his arms around his legs in a tight hug. He did it with so much force that Harry had to bend over to steady Sage, else they both would have taken a spill.

"Oh, you're just a jealous little boy, aren't you?" Ginny teased him good-naturedly, hurt finger forgotten as she watched the cute scene.

"He's not jealous, Weasley. He just knows what belongs to him and doesn't like to share," Draco informed her with a smirk.

"It seems he does. Wonder who he gets it from?" she said, retuning his smile with an odd look in her eyes. "Well, I have to go find Dean. Keep your word, Harry."

Once she had put enough distance between them, Draco freed Sage from his brother's embrace and lifted him to speak to him face-to-face.

"No biting, Griffin. I don't like her either, but how are we to disinfect your mouth – she's full of Weasel germs?" he asked the oblivious infant in exasperation.


	12. Journey into a world ruled by mice

**Author: chibidraco (cdraco) **

**Beta: Noscrubs12345 **

**Summary: **Harry and Draco brave the dangerous mouse ear infested world that is Disney World with their two small children.

For #001/50 Hero from 50scenesLJ

* * *

A large castle loomed in the distance, only a few turrets and no where near as impressive as Hogwarts castle or any of the others they have seen, but Draco held his tongue as the boys looked up at the structure with childish, unconcealed amazement.

"Look, Papa, it's Mickey Mouse!" cried Sage and Draco followed the small hand and found the mouse with ridiculous red trousers and white gloves. He could not understand why this rodent had come to rule this odd Muggle kingdom. It was all Harry's fault--he had purchased some Disney DVDs during a match in the States and, next thing he knew, Sage had them on constant repeat and Griffin would watch so he could be with his brother. All day long, it was all kinds of torture to hear that high pitched voice merrily strolling along, doing whatever it was he did.

One thing that really bothered him, though, about the rats pals was why if Goofy was a dog like Pluto, he wore trousers and spoke but Pluto didn't, and for that matter, why didn't the ducks wear pants? In truth, the mere fact he knew their names was a sign that Sage played the cartoons way too much.

"Papa? Papa, can we go?" Sage asked earnestly, pulling on his hand.

"Sure. We'll go say hello," he answered the excited six-year-old, who began dragging him off before he finished speaking.

X x x X x x X

Harry watched them leave with a smile.

"You want to see the mouse too, Griff?" he asked the twenty-four-month-old he held in his arms.

The look he received back was one of "are you kidding me?"

"You're too little to make Papa. I'm better than I look, squirt." Harry lifted him forward and blew kisses on his tummy, satisfied when the infectious laughter left the rosy lips.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Draco ruin you," Harry replied with a smile.

"Down! Down!" Griff replied, holding handfuls of dark hair in his pudgy hands.

"Okay, but walk slowly," Harry warned, not really concerned.

Hours before getting to the park, Draco had placed all kinds of enchantments on the kids. They wore bracelets that served as automatic Portkeys when either parent activated them, bringing the kids back to their sides immediately if they were lost. They had charms similar to those on the Knight Bus so that they could walk freely without fear of people knocking them down.

And sadly enough, Draco had even foreseen to do with a disillusionment charm when he found out that Muggles were often not kind to partners of the same sex.

"No one is going to ruin my children's vacation with their petty close-mindedness, even if we are going to a mouse world."

The memory made Harry smile. After defeating Voldemort, everyone viewed him as a hero. Although the hero worship abated as he made it clear he didn't want to constantly be praised for killing another man. However, because of his Quidditch career, there were still people that saw him with awe.

But in his estimation, the real hero was Draco. Draco, who had grown up with a poor excuse of a father and mother, too wrapped up in agendas and archaic ideas of blood purity than about his own son. Time and the war had changed the older Malfoys, who had finally realised they cared about Draco more than they ever could about the Dark Lord. But Draco had learned his lesson as well.

He went out of the way to ensure the kids had a great childhood and, watching him with the kids, Harry knew who the real hero was. What else could make him stand and pose for a picture with Sage and an overgrown mouse with an actual smile on his face? A smile that, Harry was sure, took all of his strength.

"Okay, were finished," Harry heard him say when he drew closer.

"No wait, Papa! A picture with Griff too," Sage requested.

"C'mere monster," Draco called to their youngest son, who grinned toothily at him.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing? Hurry up and get in this picture!" he called, picking Griffin up.

The woman who took the picture stared in fascination at the family through the camera lens. The men were obviously lovers, but far from being disgusted, she sappily grinned at the cute picture they all made.

Draco was all too glad when it was over and he could escape, and he urged them to go get something to eat before continuing on their way. Sage choose the Crystal Palace and soon they were seated in one of the booths, Harry and Sage's plates towering with food while Draco wrestled to get Griffin to eat instead of stare off in the distance. He tried to see what held his son so enraptured and discovered that it was a giant golden yellow bear with a small red t-shirt with POOH emblazoned across the front. Why would someone name the bear after excrement?

Emerald green eyes followed the chubby bear as he made his rounds around the booths, and although Draco tried to initiate a picture with Griffin and Mr Pooh, his son refused turn his head toward the camera, preferring to look at the bear.

Harry took over feeding Griffin and he was able to eat himself. He was surprised when he found the food was actually pretty tasty. They finished their meals and headed out into the sunshine once more.

"Okay, let's not get too far away. There's a ride on an elephant with grotesquely large ears. Sage can ride that," Draco pointed out on their map.

"Okay, I'll go with him," Harry agreed, feeling disappointed that Griffin turned out to be too little for the majority of the rides. Thankfully, the small blond had not seemed too put out and had been content to stay with Draco when Harry went on the rides with his brother.

"Do you want to get in the pushchair with your brother?" Draco offered sometime later when Sage began to slow down and drag his feet.

"No, Papa, those are for babies. I'm a big boy," Sage declined with a determined look.

"They're not just for babies, Sage. See, I can fit in here," Harry began to demonstrate much to the amusement of Draco who cast an unbreakable charm on the carriage before Harry's weight broke it.

Griffin watched him curiously as he folded his body and attempted to sit in the space next to him. Giving up, Harry picked up Griffin and sat him on his lap.

"See?" Harry asked, voiced strained.

Sage smiled at the picture his father made, but decided if his father could do it, then it wasn't just for babies.

"Okay," he agreed, and once his father evacuated the spot, he snuggled next to his brother, wiggling his resting toes in relief.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco while rubbing the back of his head, "What? It got him in it, didn't it?"

"That it did, Harry," Draco agreed, pocketing his camera secretly. He couldn't wait to see that photo displayed in their house.

X x x X x x X

Harry sat underneath the shade umbrella, waiting for Draco to return from buying some drinks for them. It had been a long day and he was eager to get back to their suite in the castle.

Harry blinked in shock when Griffin shot out of the pushchair and made his way towards the person in the Winnie the Pooh costume in the distance and grabbed onto his leg quite enthusiastically.

Harry started to run as well pushing the pram, the jostling waking Sage up from his nap.

"Daddy?" he heard asked in confusion.

"Everything's okay, Sage. Your brother is just saying hello to Pooh Bear," he explained.

"Oh aren't you a cutie! Did you want to take a picture with Winnie, honey?" a mother standing near the giant yellow bear asked, holding the hand of her own small son.

Griffin didn't bother to answer her or look in her direction, just clung tighter to the leg.

"Where's your mother and father little one?" the bear spoke down to him, trying to pick him up.

"Griffin! I'm sorry! I'm his father," Harry apologised, getting closer to them

"It's okay. I think he just wanted a bear hug. Didn't you, little guy?" "Winnie"  
reassured him.

Harry started to get a little nervous when Griffin didn't move from the spot. Finally he took his camera out to gain him time and took a picture.

"Okay, there you go," Harry said, prying him off the leg carefully. "Let's go, Griff."

The baby began pouting, clearly wanting to get back to the bear's side. "Griff, you already have your picture, okay?" he told him, crouching to get closer to his level.

Griffin spied the boy from before standing next to Winnie for a picture of his own and as soon as his father moved his hands from his shoulders he ran as fast and pushed the other boy.

"Mine!" he yelled.

The force was enough to send the boy falling back on his nappy-clad behind and he began cart waling.

"Griffin!" Harry cried, going to pick up his errant son. "We do not hit people, okay? Now apologise to the boy," he ordered softly but firmly.

"Griff, that was bad," Sage agreed sadly.

Being chastised by both his father and brother made Griffin's face contorted and he began to cry too, fat tears rolling down his chubby porcelain cheeks.

"Don't cry, squirt. Just say you're sorry and then his mum can kiss his owie better, all right?" Harry proposed and received a nod in response. He placed the boy on the pavement and he went unsteadily to where the little boy was being comforted in his mother's arms.

He didn't say sorry, but he patted the older boy's arm three times and made a rubbing motion as if to say "you'll be okay" and then looked up at Harry for approval.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised to the little boy and the mother as well, but she waved off his apology with an understanding smile.

"It's alright. Brandon's okay and I'm sure your son didn't mean it."

Crisis averted, Harry was glad he had everything under control before Draco came back. He buckled Griffin securely back in the pushchair and shook his head when the little one pointed to the man in costume and asked, "Mine?"

"No, squirt. He's not yours; he plays with all the kids," Harry explained, taking Griffin's hand in his own.

"Okay?" he asked and this time received a faint nod in response. Griffin dropped his head to his seat and pouted sadly, gripping little fingers tightly together as he did when he was trying not to cry.

"Oh, squirt. Don't be sad," Harry pleaded.

Sage patted his brother's blond head and brought him close in a hug. "I know you like him, Griff, but he's for all the kids, like Mickey," he comforted.

"What happened here?"

Harry looked to see Draco leaning over his shoulder. "Why does everyone look so sad? It's a pity--I guess I'll just have to return these. I bought them for my happy children, but who knows where they've gone to," he declared, bringing forth something he'd been holding behind his back.

In his hands he held two stuffed animals, one medium sized Mickey and in the other a small Winnie the Pooh. Both boys' eyes lit up with happiness and they reached for their gifts, smiling at their Papa.

"There are those smiles," Draco murmured and handed them over into their tight embraces.

"Dada, Mine?" Griffin asked Harry, fearful that he would take him away.

"Yes, squirt, all yours," Harry said and the smile his youngest son gave him filled him with unspeakable joy.

He gathered Draco to his side and laid a kiss on his temple.

"My hero," he whispered.

Draco looked at him with confusion but leaned against him anyway.


	13. How do you tell your parents youre

Hopefully, this is a sign of things to come, being productive and all that good stuff.

I had been thinking of how to deal with the birth of Sage for the longest time and then it just kind of came to me and grew to an unexpected size so I decided to split it up into smaller pieces so follow the order so it makes sense.

Isn't that a condiment? Mini-series Part of my life together with you Universe 

Part 1 of 6

**Title: How do you tell your parents you're having their sworn enemy's child?**  
**Author: ****chibidraco**  
**Beta: ****noscrubs12345**  
**Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:**Writers Choice No.004 Change **50scenes**  
**Word Count: 3,446**  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **So how exactly do you tell Harry Potter is furthering his line and that your enabling it.

**Warnings: **Mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

Shoulder length white blond strands touched the back of the chair. Draco's head was tilted back against the bookcase and he was tapping the spot where his neck met his shoulder with his quill. A wide yawn disturbed the peacefulness of his relaxed face and he sat the quill down in exasperation. He made a show of rubbing his eyes and looked meaningfully at Harry, who was sitting on the settee and reading. 

"I'm going to rest. This can wait," Draco declared.

"No you don't! You've put this off for long enough," Harry told him, setting his magazine aside.

"You think you can deny me my well deserved rest in my condition?" Draco asked, doing his best impression of a kicked puppy.

Harry almost relented but he hardened himself.

"Yes, Draco. I wouldn't have too if you had done this two months ago," Harry reminded him. "It's time to stop procrastinating."

"Fine!" Draco growled and sat heavily back in his seat, not exercising a bit of the grace he usually demonstrated.

The blond man snatched a piece of parchment off the table, picked up his eagle feather quill again and looked angrily down at the paper.

Harry watched him as he scribbled down a couple of lines, scratched them out and inevitably crushed the papers between unforgiving fingers.

About five minutes went bye in this fashion.

Scritch.

Scratch.

Crumple.

Harry was about to give in and tell Draco to do it later in light of the trouble he was having at getting it done, but just as he was about to concede the blond looked resolutely at a fresh sheet, lowered his quill and wrote out something. Harry waited for the accompanying noises to occur but was surprised to see Draco's wrist move in small loops of what had to be his signature and dropped the wilted feathered quill to the side.

Pale hands rolled the parchment neatly, tied it with a silk ribbon from his drawer and set it aside.

"It's done. Arrange for its delivery if you want it to leave this room," Draco announced, moving towards the door of the study.

"Wait!" Harry called out to him, making his away around the desk and unfurling the letter.

Its contents barely qualified it as a letter.

Much to Harry's surprise, it was only one line.

_Mother and Father, _

_Potter and I have procreated. _

_ Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy_

Harry set the note aside, the ribbon twined around his fingers.

"Draco, you can't tell them like this."

Feigning nonchalance and rubbing his flat stomach, Draco replied, "It's not as if they'll care either way. "I'm going to bed now."

Harry didn't try to stop him from leaving.

The elder Malfoys were not his favourite people, not by a long shot. Their turn from Voldemort during the second war to protect their son made them somewhat tolerable.

After Draco refused to become a Death Eater in fifth year, Voldemort had sought him out to make an example of him.

With help from Dumbledore they had managed to keep Draco safe and when it eventually came to staying loyal to a mad man and saving his only son, Lucius had chosen Draco. Their invaluable help to the Order had earned them a more lenient sentence than most of their peers. Since Narcissa had never been marked, she had remained free but under surveillance and Lucius had been sent to Azkaban for four years with eligibility for release pending various hearings.

He had been released into the custody of Narcissa (backed up by Draco) about six months ago. Things had been strained between Draco and his parents since Lucius' incarceration.

His mother still sent him treats and other trinkets of her affection, but it wasn't the same and his father had not spoken to him because he was married to the man responsible for him being incarcerated. Lucius was grateful his son had come out of everything unscathed but it was still awkward between them.

Snapping from his reverie, Harry sighed and called for Hedwig. He rolled the parchment up again, but unable to return the tie to its previous tidy appearance, he simply knotted it before giving it to Hedwig.

She hooted softly at him and gently nipped at his finger as she ruffled her feathers, ready to take flight. Snowy white wings expanded and he watched his beloved pet soar through the air and out the open window on the way to deliver their news.

Even though he didn't like them, they were important to Draco. Even though he knew his husband pretended it had no importance, Harry knew that he wanted his parents to know that they were going to be grandparents. And in any event, Draco had been most insistent that he did not want anyone to know until he told his parents. He claimed the Weasleys would not keep the secret and his parents would find out in the Prophet like common people.

He closed the door of the study, turned off the lights and slowly ascended the staircase to the master bedroom.

Draco was already in bed and was curled up on his side, snoring softly. Harry changed quickly and took his rightful place behind the curled form. Draco sighed in his sleep and moved back against him, but made no sign of waking.

The brunet inhaled the rich scent of Draco's cologne and he couldn't help wondering what he would have done if Draco had announced the news to him so abruptly.

As it was, it was already a very hectic experience.

Two Months Ago: Finding Out

X x x X x x X

Harry called Draco's name continuously as he made his way through the house.

When he had gone to pick up Draco at his department for lunch that afternoon, he had been informed by a co-worker that he had gone home because he was ill.

He found Draco poised over the toilet on his knees and the sounds coming from him left no doubt what was happening.

"Draco, are you okay?" he asked unnecessarily.

"I've think you've picked up a sickness from the Weasels and brought it home to infect me," Draco muttered moving back from his position in front of the toilet.

Harry didn't mention his slip as he seemed so perfectly miserable.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he kneeled next to him, lovingly smoothing the sweat dampened strands from his brow.

"Did you eat something that's making you sick?" Harry asked concerned.

"For a week straight?" Draco countered.

"This has been happening for a week?!"

Draco avoided looking at Harry, angry with himself for letting that fact slip.

The normally pale skin seemed a shade of grey and Harry was horrified to think Draco had been going through this for a week without telling him.

"I'm calling a healer," Harry announced and refused to back down despite Draco's threats.

X x x X x x X

Harry waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall before pacing in front of the door, taking turns doing both.

The mediwizard had been in their bedroom for almost forty-five minutes now and he was getting more worried as time went by.

What could possibly be wrong with Draco? he wondered as he stopped his pacing to lean against the wall once more and frown at the closed door.

Suddenly, he heard Draco yell, followed by the sound of glass impacting against the wall. He moved from the wall and went to grab the door knob when the mediwizard hurried out, quickly closing the door behind him just in time to avoid the airborne object that collided against the frame a moment later.

Mr Haddon's face was impassive, almost as if a flying figurine had not been whizzing past his head seconds before.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked him.

"It's p-probably best if he tells you... Good day!" the little man smoothed his robes and with no further word, started towards the stair and hustled down them.

"Draco, I'm coming in!" Harry announced.

He cautiously grabbed the edge of the door, opening it up slowly in case Draco wasn't finished throwing things.

The scene that greeted him was not what he was expecting at all. That handsome face was not marred by a scowl and he was sitting up in bed smoothing the blanket on his lap. He looked pensive.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed.

"Well I was right, you had a lot to do with it," Draco said seriously.

"What happened? I made you sick?" Harry asked, a sick feeling stirring in his stomach.

"Indirectly," Draco said vaguely. He had been going to keep him in suspense some more, but took pity on him when he saw the state of anxiousness Harry was working himself into.

"It's nothing. Just awful side effects from the pregnancy. I'm fine," Draco reassured him, smiling for the first time in the last hour.

"Oh, okay." Harry released a relieved sigh.

After a few moments, Harry bolted back up form his slump. "Wait, pregnancy!"

Draco shook his head; sometimes Gryffindors were so slow...

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Who's pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think?" Draco asked, starting to lose patience.

"You?" the brunet stressed.

"Yes, me, you simpleton. I am going to have a baby." Draco said it slowly so Harry could get it through his head.

"You can do that?" Harry asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I can do anything I want," the blond declared.

"I meant have babies," Harry clarified, perfectly aware that Draco was notorious for doing just what he desired.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm not fertile? Just because we don't bear enough children to fill a Quidditch team like the Weasels, doesn't mean I'm not perfectly capable of having a child."

"Don't call them that," Harry replied reflexively.

Draco dropped his clenched hands in his lap, turned his head away in anger and refused to look back at Harry.

Harry looked at his hands and realised that underneath those slim fingers, past the cotton of the sleeping shirt, and sinew and muscle of that smooth, silky skin a baby was beginning to develop.

His baby.

Draco was pregnant.

They were going to be parents.

All of a sudden it wasn't important that he didn't know that they could, but that it had happened. Draco was going to extend their family.

Harry drew Draco into his arms in a tight embrace. Draco struggled briefly in his arms.

"Draco, why are we arguing? You're going to have a baby! My baby!" Harry announced exuberantly.

"Who else's would it be?" Draco retorted, but his words carried no bite, as he returned the embrace. Draco exhaled exasperatedly, his breath warming Harry's neck.

"You are happy, aren't you?" Draco asked softly.

"How could I not be?" Harry whispered, squeezing him lovingly.

X x x X x x X

Present Time

When a message from the elder Malfoys did not come for a week, Harry was beginning to fear Draco had been correct in his assumption that his parents didn't care and feared for Draco's feelings. Draco pretended that it was of no importance to him, shrugging everything off as the days passed and Hedwig did not bring back any letters.

Seeing Draco in this state was starting to wear at Harry. He couldn't bear to see him so morose about the whole experience. Draco was pregnant and even though it may be a common occurrence for wizards, Harry was convinced that he was nervous and needed the comfort of his parents.

So he also wrote them a note, brief but nowhere near as brief as Draco's had.

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_If you consider yourselves any kind of parents, you would come and see your son. I don't pretend to care for either of you, but Draco does. Come or I will force you to. That's a promise._

_Harry Potter _

No reply came to his letter, either. Not even a Howler.

He was getting ready to pay them a visit in person, sure that his dropping in for afternoon tea would begin with forced patience and fake smiles and would end with his wand in Lucius' face, demanding they come see their son.

The day he decided he would not let this farce go on any longer, he got his response.

Early on the morning he had planned his impromptu visit to Malfoy Manor, the hem of long, dark blue robes came into his vision as he was tending the roses in the garden,.

"Mr Potter?"

He looked up, shielding his eyes from the bright sun with one hand. Surrounded by the bright midday sunlight, Narcissa Malfoy, impeccable in her dress robes, stood in the garden, eyes refusing to meet his as she admired a blush pink rose.

"Mrs Malfoy," he answered, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.  
He had expected to see her in her home today along with her husband, not her showing up at his home. Having Narcissa in his front garden while he was elbow deep in dirt was unexpected to say the least.

Harry saw her look up at their house, which by no means was as large as the manor, but it was large enough and comfortable enough for the two men. Her pale blue eyes met his and he could see the same hint of expression that Draco wore when he wanted something and was nervous about it.

"Is my son home?" she asked politely.

"Erm, yeah," Harry answered stupidly, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans. "I'll let you in," he answered, setting aside the spade he had been using.

"Thank you," she said as close to humbly as a Malfoy could get.

"It's a lovely garden you have out there," she complimented as she followed Harry inside.

"Thanks" Harry mumbled, even more taken aback at the attempt at small talk as he shut the door behind them.

He showed her into their sitting room.

"I'll get him for you," Harry told Narcissa as she sat, her hands folded primly in her lap.

He walked as quickly up the stairs as he could and made his way down the hall towards their bedroom.

He found Draco fresh out of the shower and running a comb through his wet locks.

"Draco, your mum's here," Harry announced.

"What?" Draco turned towards him, wet strands smacking into his cheek from the sudden movement.

"Your mum. She's waiting downstairs to see you," Harry repeated.

"You told her I was here?" Draco asked disbelievingly, setting his carved ivory comb aside.

"Yes," Harry admitted slowly.

"Why?" Draco questioned, looking put out.

"Because you are here..." Harry said, confused.

"Fine. Fine. Well, nothing can be done about it. Send her away!" He said with a sigh. He changed his mind a moment later and smoothed his hand over the front of his trousers. "No, wait!"

He quickly walked to the wardrobe and swept through the robes until he found the one he wanted. Hastily throwing it on, he cast a drying charm on his hair and slipped into a pair of shoes.

Draco examined himself with a critical eye in the mirror. Seemingly satisfied with his appearance, he swept out of the room, only to hurry back in to grab Harry's arm.

"Come with me," Draco said.

"Okay. I'll just change and meet you down there, shall I?" Harry agreed readily.

"No, it doesn't matter. Just come with me?" Draco insisted again, pulling him forward.

"All right," Harry agreed, rubbing low on Draco's back. "I'll come."

X x x X x x X

So now they sat there in the front room, Harry still coated in grime, although he had made Draco let him wash his hands. He and Draco sat on the loveseat and Narcissa across from them in a suede chair Draco had insisted they buy while on holiday in Paris last year.

"Mother," Draco casually greeted her.

"Draco," the blonde woman responded the same tone.

They partook in trivial niceties and Harry watched them in consternation.

"You look well," Narcissa complimented her son.

"As do you, Mother."

"I received your missive," she informed him.

"Oh, did you?" Draco replied casually.

And then both mother and son remained quiet. Narcissa looked like she was trying to find the proper words she wanted to say and Harry knew Draco was not going to contribute anymore to the conversation.

Harry couldn't stand the silence as it drug on. It was written plainly on both their faces—they wished nothing more than to get past this awkwardness. Harry had a feeling that Narcissa was reining in her self control so as not to envelope her son in an embrace.

"Would you like to see him?" Harry said suddenly.

He stood up and reached in his jean pocket, taking out his wallet and unfolding a well thumbed picture.

"Here," he said, handing a black and white sonogram over to her.

He watched as the older woman looked down at her unborn grandchild. If it hadn't been his child he knew he wouldn't have been so awestruck by the image. Truth be told, it was a series of shadows and lighter shades where you could just make out the tiny head.

But those hints at groves and a head were his and Draco's baby.

Narcissa blinked her pale blue eyes furiously and touched the tip of her finger to the image.

"Oh Draco!" she whispered.

Draco moved from the couch and went to sit beside his mother.

Two blond heads got close together to see the picture.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Harry could barely hear Draco whisper.

Narcissa's head snapped up and she immediately gathered her son into a fierce embrace.

Harry decided then that it would be best to give the pair some much needed time alone. He slipped away and decided to take his postponed shower before rejoining them.

After he had redressed, he was feeling inexplicably antsy and in need of fresh air. He drifted back out into the garden; it was one of the things from his life with the Durselys that had stuck around. Somehow when it was for his own home, tending to the lawn and flowers was more relaxing and didn't carry the unpleasantness of slaving away in the sun for an uncaring aunt and uncle.

What would his life have been like if Voldemort had never targeted them? If he had never existed? He pondered as he walked around the tiny garden, looking and the flowers and occasionally reaching out to touch their silky petals.

How would it have been to tell his mother and father that they were going to be grandparents? Would his mother have smiled as beautifully as Narcissa? Would his father have patted him on his back proudly?

"So this's where you're hiding," Draco said, pulling Harry away form his thoughts as he grew nearer. "Come back inside. Mother is going on and on with her endless questions-- first grandchild and all. Can't really fault her for that." Draco smiled softly.

Harry saw that long awaited smile leave Draco's lips almost as soon as it had appeared and concern overtake it.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked, touching his arm.

"Nothing,"

"Don't tell me it's nothing,Potter. What's wrong?" Draco asked sternly and squeezed his arm.

"My mother's here and she said that father sends his regards, although I'm not sure if I believe her. I appreciate the lie, though," Draco admitted ruefully. "There's me being honest. Now it's your turn".

Harry exhaled and it took him a minute to respond.

"I was just thinking about my parents... I was wondering how they would have taken the news of a grandchild," Harry whispered, avoiding Draco's gaze.

Draco closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"They would have been happy beyond belief. As much as they were when they discovered they were expecting you, I expect," Draco answered, dropping Harry's arm and wrapping himself around his husband instead.

Harry blinked back sudden tears at Draco's words and the feel of the tiny bump pressing against his midsection caused.

"I think they would be concerned about their grandchild's other father, being in Slytherin and all," Harry teased when he was able to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Ha! They would have rejoiced in the superior quality of the Malfoy line and the joining of two of the most important families in the Wizarding world," Draco boasted.

"Is that the angle your mum is using to butter your father up?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Probably," Draco admitted with a shrug, "but it's not as if it's not true."

X x x X x x X


	14. How many Weasley's are there really?

**Title: Just How many Weasley's are there really?  
Author: ****chibidraco (cdraco)**  
Beta: **noscrubs12345**  
Fandom:Harry Potter **  
Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**  
Prompt:**Writers Choice No.035 Overdose

**50scenes** **  
Word Count: 1,217****  
Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco spring the news of the new arrival to their family to Harry's adopted family. **  
Warnings: **hinted mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement  
**Isn't that a condiment? Mini-series 2/6  
**

* * *

Today was the day. Almost a week after Narcissa came for a visit, Harry had to remind Draco of his promise of telling Harry's family the news. Draco grudgingly arranged for the invitations to a dinner party to be sent to all the Weasley's members and other important people members of Harry's "family."

The RSVPs were all returned in a flurry and ever single one promised to be there. Draco was directing house elves all day, Harry having agreed to them as long as they were paid but all of them were horrified at the thought.

None of them were quite like Dobby, Harry thought fondly of the house elf that remained working at Hogwarts.

"Okay, the menu has been finished and before you say anything, I made it as plebeian as I could stand it," Draco informed him stoically.

"Thank you, love. I hope it didn't offend your delicate sensibilities," Harry teased, kissing him

"Just Barely," Draco replied, hitting him lightly. "Now go change before your guests arrive."

It felt odd to have so many people gathered in their home, but they were all extensions of this family Harry had adopted so many years before. The Weasleys, Lovegood, Longbottom, and even Dobby was here underfoot somewhere, under explicit directions not to even attempt to help with the get-together. Draco had seen Harry make the house elf promise to simply relax and enjoy himself.

The blond man watched all the people that were close to Harry gather in their home and wondered what they would all have to say about their news. Not that he needed their approval, mind you, but for Harry's sake it was always nice to have.

One person he couldn't help but watch more intently was the Weasley slag because it seemed that Thomas wasn't accompanying her tonight and that was a pretty good indicator they were separated again. He was certain that although she didn't attempt anything, she still had feelings for Harry. He knew what unrequited love looked like; he should, after carrying his own torch for his oblivious husband, for years.

He sought Harry's gaze where he stood smiling encouragingly at whatever it was Luna was saying. She followed Harry's line of vision when he turned to look back at Draco and smiled serenely. Those haunting blue eyes dropped to his midsection and she let her gaze stay there before raising her glass in a salute.

She certainly wasn't loony. Just odd and very perceptive, Draco thought uncomfortably, but he trusted she would keep the information to herself.

It wasn't long before Draco was beckoning Harry to the front of the room and nudging him to deliver their news.

"You all know I don't like public speeches much, but this is the best one I've ever had to make." Harry paused, wide smile increasing the observers' curiosities. "Draco's pregnant! I'm going to be a father! Well he is too. I mean, obviously he has the baby in him... You know what I mean!" he finished waving off his ramblings. Their audience laughed at Harry's infectious happiness and it wasn't long before they were surrounded by well wishers.

"How many months along are you, dear?" Molly Weasley asked after giving him a surprisingly loving hug.

"Fourteen weeks," he replied quietly.

"You can hardly tell!"

"No, you can definitely tell, Molly!" Harry interjected, running a possessive hand along Draco's barely-there bump.

"Well it's not quite obvious to the rest of us yet, but you're so slender to begin with. You still have some filling out to do! Have you been keeping your food down? I have this wonderful natural tonic that I used for my pregnancies," she offered.

"It's alright, my antenatal mediwizard already gave me a tea," he refused nicely, eyes a little wide from the woman's enthusiasm.

"Congratulations, Harry! More playmates for Victoire!" Bill commented, squeezing his wife to his side as they approached the expecting couple.

Fleur smiled beautifully. "Draco, congratulations. Have you already considered marriage proposals?" she asked seriously

"What! He's not even born yet!" Harry exclaimed, receiving an apologetic look from Bill.

"It's never too early to consider possible engagements Harry," Fleur insisted, "and your baby is sure to be beautiful. It would be wonderful for our families to join."

Draco tried not to laugh at Harry's slight blush. "We're not setting any agreements, however tentative. Our child will be free to choose whatever path they wish," Draco explained to the French woman, who smiled beautifully in understanding.

"Yeah and anyway, as his best mate, we would have first dibs," Ron called out.

"I knew you were dying to be a part of my family, Weasley," Draco smirked.

Ron's grimace made the others laugh but it wasn't long before he joined them.

How many of them were there?

The twins wandered aloud that maybe they would have twins.

Draco was just grateful that twins didn't run in either his or Harry's family.

Charlie Weasley informed him that Norberta was expecting a hatchling of her own. Hagrid, who was nearby at the time of the conversation, was over the moon at the prospect of a "grandchild" all the while getting teary over his and Harry's new addition.

Draco smiled at this, although he thought the sanctuary representatives should make sure that Hagrid didn't abscond with the egg as soon as it was hatched; that's how exited the half-giant seemed.

Percy Weasley issued a polite congratulation, with the hint of a lingering apology towards Harry, who easily waved aside his formality and shook his hand firmly.

The other two-thirds of the trio's well wishes was Draco's favourite. They had a three way hug and were smiling widely at each other. To see Harry so happy was fantastic and what made it all the better was Harry turning back to him extending an arm for Draco to join in.

Hermione's, yes, Hermione's--not Granger or Weasley--great grin and her kiss on his cheek was not offensive but sweet, and Ron's pat on the shoulder was almost brotherly. He had never really belonged to a real group of friends and although it had taken time, he felt comfortable with them.

His least favourite of all was, hands down, the Weaslette's greeting.

Harry was oblivious, though, to her condescension. He got defensive as her angry tears threatened to fall and she was wallowing in regret or sadness, he couldn't tell which.

When she gathered herself together, she smiled authentically and pulled Harry in for a hug.

"You seem happy," she told him quietly.

"I am. Happier than I've ever been. I didn't think I would ever have this, you know," Harry explained, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. "Someone to love and now this! We're going to have a family--it's just amazing!"

"Yeah." She exhaled. "Yeah, it's great. Congratulations to you both," she said, finally looking Draco in the eyes.

There was hurt in her brown eyes, but acceptance, too, and a determination to move past it. That in itself satisfied Draco, but he couldn't relax just yet. Maybe he could when Harry was in his hundreds and he wasn't so easy on the eyes anymore, and maybe not even then, Draco decided as he observed those shinning green eyes and expressive face.

X x x X x x X


	15. Warnings from a man that's been there

**Title: **Warnings from a man that's been there**  
Author: chibidraco  
Beta: noscrubs12345****  
Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** No.034 Sigh 50scenes  
** Word Count: 817****  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Ron warns Harry about some of the horrors that are yet to come.  
** Warnings: **hinted mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

**Isn't that a condiment? Mini-series Part of my life together with you Universe**

* * *

"No! Don't touch that!" Ron yelled, running after his two-year-old son as his best mate watched in concern as the colour of Ron's complexion began to match his fiery mane.

A soft coo drew his attention to the pram next to him and little Daniel opened brown eyes wide and stared up at Harry.

"Hey, Danny. Your dad's just busy with your brother right now, but he'll be back soon enough," he reassured the three-month-old infant.

Daniel didn't seem too worried and choose instead to let out a tiny yawn, curl his minuscule digits close to his face and drift off to sleep once more.

He was so tiny, Harry marvelled as he thought that in five months time, Draco would bring a little being like this one into the world.

"I don't know how Mum did it!" Ron breathlessly claimed, rejoining him at the table after setting Jacob in the high chair again.

The toddler pouted until his father set bits of chicken nuggets and chips cut into smaller pieces on his plate, then all thoughts of his cut short adventure in the ball pit was quickly forgotten.

"This one," Ron said and poked Jacob in the cheek softly, smiling back when the toddler laughed, "is a handful. We're just lucky that Daniel is so calm."

Harry watched Ron tuck his youngest son's blanket around his shoulders.

"It's still weird to see you doing fatherly things, Ron," Harry admitted.

Ron shrugged. "It's just natural, you know? And kind of sweet," he admitted, blushing a little at his show of sentiment.

"But it doesn't matter how cute they are, nappies _never_ get better," he added to change the atmosphere, "and knowing Malfoy, you're going to be on nappy duty until that kid is toilet trained."

Harry smiled ruefully, not able to dispute that assumption because it was more than likely it was going to be exactly like that.

"Full nappies and all, I can say that I'm really looking forward to meeting him. It's still a little hard to believe. I mean it gets more real the bigger Draco's stomach gets," Harry said and affectionately remembered rubbing the pale swell that morning.

"How's Malfoy dealing with the mood swings? Has he asked you if he's fat and unattractive yet?" Ron asked with a grin.

"He's been great now that he's keeping the food down and looks pretty happy to me, and no, he's actually kind of proud of the baby belly." He himself thought that said baby belly was perfect.

"Really? I thought the mood swings would be strong in that one, even Hermione cried at the drop of a hat and kept accusing me of looking at other women." Ron shuddered at the memory.

"No, Draco hasn't had any of that. After his mum came to see him he's been in better spirits and if he thought I was looking at someone else, he would hex first and then accuse me--that's pretty normal though." Harry shrugged at Ron's surprised expression.

The crack of someone Apparating startled them.

"Jacob," Draco greeted smoothing his hair and declined the handful of chips drenched in tomato sauce from the little one.

A soft look was bestowed on the slumbering Daniel and then he took the seat next to Harry's and finally greeted Ron. "Hello, Ronald."

"Hi…." Ron replied, taken aback. Draco never called him by his name. It was always Weasley, Weaslebee, or some other derivative he had come up with at the moment.

"I'm glad I caught you actually, Ronald. I have something for you," Draco said, reaching into his robes.

Ron watched him warily, inching his wand out of his pocket.

"Here," Draco indicated, holding out a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Harry whispered, watching his friend take it and read its contents.

"I can't accept this," Ron said face getting a little red.

"Of course you can. Hermione needs to have a little getaway and you haven't had one since Jacob was born. I insist."

"Okay. Thank you Mal- Draco," Ron said, finally accepting the gift and tucking it into his robes.

"All right then. I will see you at home, Harry. I have to join my mother _and father_ for lunch," he stressed, smiling.

And then with another "pop" as quickly and unexpectedly as he appeared with, he was gone.

"That, my friend was a mood swing," Ron declared triumphantly.

Harry, flabbergasted, nodded in agreement.

Not because of Draco's sudden thoughtful actions and generosity, but because he didn't casually drop hints to him so that Harry would be the one who bought the tickets and then pretend he had nothing to do with the nice gesture.

Draco didn't like to expose his nicer side, so only the joy of having his father want to see him could have made him giddy enough to lose his cool mask in front of Ron.

Mood swings indeed.

X x x X x x X

**  
**


	16. Precious Vanity

**Title: **Precious Vanity **  
Author: ****chibidraco**  
Beta: **noscrubs12345****  
Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** No.031 Angel **50scenes**  
** Word Count: 756****  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Harry lives in fear of the F word ... the three letter one - Fat.  
** Warnings: **hinted mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

**Isn't that a condiment? Mini-series Part of my life together with you Universe**

**  
**

* * *

Do you think I'm fat?

Ever since Ron had brought it up, Harry had been on the look out for those words. 

It was a question that he dreaded, because he feared that no matter his assurances, Draco would not believe that he was still as attractive as ever. Pregnancy had leant a glow to an already flawless skin and once the mood suppressors he received from his mediwizard had taken effect, he had become more himself, but he had remained content. As his belly swelled and their child grew, the question never came.

Then when he came home one day from work he found Draco in their bedroom, hair still glistening with moisture from a recent shower, sitting up in bed. He wore only a pair of Harry's red baggy boxers, the pale rounded moon was apparent in his seventh month and left no question as to his condition. Draco was currently running pale, elegant hands over the belly in smooth strokes pausing to gather another dollop of white cream from a bottle on the night table and smoothing the concoction evenly over his stomach as he spoke to the baby protected within it.

"...and then the stable boy almost fell into the trap of the ill tempered shrew of a scullery maid and had to be rescued by the handsome prince. Then the handsome prince of Slytherin married the stable boy, because although his parents didn't approve, he would have no one else," Draco was telling their bump.

Harry stifled a laugh at the twisted fairy tale.

"Then the handsome prince found out that he was carrying a little miracle under his heart and that made both the stable boy and him very happy," he whispered. 

Harry could feel his eyes moisten at the tenderness in his husband's expression and the love that was apparent in his touch. Their son moved underneath his hands causing that rippling across his stomach that hadn't ceased to leave him in awe.

Harry finally cleared his throat, calling Draco's attention to the doorway. The blond was surprised but smiled at his arrival and patted the space next to him.

"That was some story," Harry commented.

Draco shrugged. "Based on real events, actually. It's good to keep our son informed."

"Real events? A red headed scullery maid named Guinevere with her brother Weaselbee, who happened to be the best mate of a stable boy named Harry. Not to mention the local scholar that Weaslebee follows around named Hermi O'Ninny?"

Draco nodded, satisfied. "And don't forget beautiful Prince Draco, who is far above the rest of the multitude in looks and wealth."

"And humility," Harry agreed seriously.

"He doesn't have to be humble. Even pregnant, he was still gorgeous." Draco motioned over his fecund form.

"I can believe that part of the story," Harry answered honestly before leaning over and nibbling on Draco's lip. His hands were busy helping rub the remaining cream into his skin.

"Mmm," Draco murmured. Looking up at Harry from beneath lowered lashes, he huskily asked, "So do you still think I'm attractive?

"More beautiful than ever. Want me to show you how attractive I find you?" he asked, hands wandering from Draco's belly into the waistband of his boxers. 

Draco's back arched a little when Harry touched him so intimately and his agreeing groan said it all.

Later that night when, Harry was somewhere just on the edge of sleep and consciousness, he went to close the bottle of cream still sitting on the nightstand when he noticed the label on it.

SS Smooth  
Say No To Stretch Marks!

Harry smiled widely and placed the top back on. It was endearing the way Draco dealt with the changes in his body and did not complain and much more relieving that he did not fall into insecure moods with his appearance. Harry had been haunted with the horror stories that Ron had confided in him regarding Hermione's reaction to her expanding waistline. He never thought he would be glad that Draco was so vain. He was very surprised that his husband was being so angelic and cool headed about his growing belly, but he figured that must be a side effect from the mood suppressors.

Truth be told, it really seemed like his blond was proud of his belly, announcing to the world that he carried Harry's child--and the fact his pride came from it being Harry's and not the Boy-Who-Lived's made Harry love him all the more.

He couldn't wait to become a father.

X x x X x x X 


	17. Father Dearest

**Title: Father Dearest ****  
Author: chibidraco (cdraco)  
Beta: noscrubs12345****  
Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** No.03 Repent 50scenes  
** Word Count: 594****  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **A father is always a father, even if he's a madman.  
** Warnings: **hinted mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

**Isn't that a condiment? Mini-series Part of my life together with you Universe**

**  
**

* * *

"I've come to see my son," Lucius delivered the command as his introduction and Harry barely resisted the urge to slam the door in his aristocratic nose.

"Obviously ,you didn't come to see me," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Come in then," he said when Lucius refused to acknowledge his wit and moved back from the door, never giving the elder man his back.

"Your home isn't completely deplorable," Lucius smirked as he delivered the backwards compliment, "but I'm sure it must be Draco's influence."

"Yeah, whatever. You wait here," Harry answered, narrowing his eyes at the man and walking up the stairs, looking back at him over his shoulder.

He was glad that Draco was getting along with his father but he still could not stand the man. Ron had told him that sometimes it was just hard to get along with one's father-in-law, but Harry thought it was a little beyond protectiveness of their child versus the spouse that stole them. Harry was certain he was one of the few people that could truthfully say his father-in-law had tried to kill him.

"Is my father here?" Draco asked, leaning his head out of the bathroom.

"Yes," Harry muttered.

"Okay, it's probably going to take a while," Draco mused. "He wanted to go over the properties that we have in France since he's not allowed to leave the country just yet, so he needs me to check up on all our holdings."

"You really think this is wise?" Harry asked, feeling more than a little irritated. He indicated Draco's full eight month pregnant belly.

"It's fine," Draco assured him, rubbing the mound. "It's not as if I'm going alone. I'm taking you with me," Draco explained rolling his eyes a little at Harry's over protectiveness.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you."

"I know you will," Draco replied rolling his eyes again. He ordered, "Now why don't you go play with Weasley and be back by supper."

Harry swatted Draco's round bottom for his impudence and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Tell my father that I'm coming down in a minute."

"Fine. Fine," Harry agreed with a dramatic sigh.

Of course, the older Malfoy wasn't where he left him but had made his way into the living room space and was tinkering with the remote, looking between it and the large screen television with curiosity.

"Lucius!" Harry called, startling the man, who turned and threw the remote back on the couch feigning disinterest.

"He'll be down in a minute," he delivered the message quickly and turned on his heel, having no intention to talk to him more than he had to.

"Potter!"

Lucius' call prevented him from leaving and he grudgingly stopped to see what the man wanted.

"Are you taking care of my son and grandchild?" the man questioned him.

If Harry had been a cat, he would have surely felt his hackles rise at the implication he was being less than caring with his husband and unborn son.

"Better than you ever have," he snapped back as he discreetly reached for his wand.

Much to his surprise, he needn't have prepared his wand because all that Lucius did was reply softly but clearly with a resounding "Good."

Harry slipped his wand back in his pocket and left quietly when the older man gave him his back and looked out the window.

Evil or not, the man was still a father, and somewhere in that chest cavity beat the heart of a man who loved his son.

X x x X x x X 


	18. Isn't Sage a condiment?

**Title: Grand Arrival - Isn't Sage a Condiment?****  
Author: ****chibidraco**  
Beta: **noscrubs12345****  
Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Characters:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** No.021 Child **50scenes**  
** Word Count: 1,116****  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **The Birth of Sage  
** Warnings: **hinted mpreg  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

Grand Arrival

**  
**

* * *

"Harry is like a son to us and this is his first child! Our grandson by right!" Molly declared, drawing herself up from her seat.

"I actually gave birth to Draco and this is my first grandson--you already have grandchildren!" Narcissa replied, looking down at Molly from her greater height.

"It doesn't matter how many I have, all grandchildren are special!" Molly replied in a huff, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Draco watched both women, the shorter round form of the redheaded Mrs Weasley and the slimness and grace that was his own mother going head to head about whom was going to help him up. Draco clutched his heavy round belly and with great effort was able to manoeuvre into a sitting position and get to his feet with the silent help of his house elf, Nibby.

"He is the one expecting and I am his mother, if anyone is going to help him it's going to be me!" Narcissa said finally, not willing to negotiate. 

"I don't need either of you! I want Potter. Now get him here!" Draco demanded, waddling towards the door with a nervous Nibby trailing behind him, the women absurdly watching him slam the door shut.

X x x X x x X

Gasps and curses spread throughout the locker room and Harry wondered what caused their version of girlish screams of surprise. To his immense astonishment and horror, he saw his mother-in-law making her way through his teammates, all in various states of undress, but none of it seemed to fluster her.

"Mrs Malfoy!" he managed to get out all the while cupping his hands ineffectively over his groin. "What are you doing here?"

As calmly as she pleased as if they were sitting down for lunch and as if he wasn't starkers and dripping onto the bottom hem of her robes, she said, "My son needs you. He's gone into labour."

She didn't have to say anything else. Harry ran to his locker and didn't bother to dry off manually but did it with a spell and drew on his pants foregoing his underwear, threw his robe on top of himself, and he glanced back at her.

Narcissa smiled indulgently at her son-in-law's frantic movements and watched him disappear before Disapparating herself. She turned to the remaining Quidditch players before disappearing and said, "Sorry to barge in, gentlemen. Please continue."

"Old Lady Malfoy isn't hard on the eyes," one of the beaters said, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

The others players piped in with agreement.

X x x X x x X

There were no "I hate yous" or "you did this to mes!!" and all the rightful accusations Harry had prepared himself for.

All he knew was that he was standing next to the pained form of his husband and then the weight of the v of his legs was significantly lighter. A quick grope confirmed that his "family jewels" were no longer hanging where they should be.

Harry went pale and nearly passed out, but one glance at the blond's brief triumphant smile said it all before it was replaced with a painful grimace.

Harry felt for Draco but he had problems of his own. He ran to Pomphrey and stumbled over his explanation.

"My… gone," he indicated to where his bit should have been. "….what do I do?" 

The brunet could not get out the words but the nurse rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand all was right in the world. Harry peeked to be sure they were back were they belonged.

He ran back to Draco's side in time for the numbing spell to take effect and hold his hand as they prepared to make way for the baby's entry into the world.

A wailing cry pierced the air moments later and both men looked at one another, shocked at the sound of their son's voice for the first time.

Pomphrey cleaned him up and brought him to lie on Draco's chest so they could meet each other.

Draco paid no mind to the moisture on his cheeks but looked lovingly down at this miracle he and Harry had created. The tiny black eyebrows even matched the wild tuft of hair on his head.

The small rosebud mouth formed into a pout as his cries ceased and he calmed in his Papa's arms.

"He's perfect, Harry," Draco whispered.

"Beautiful," Harry agreed, amazed at the feeling of instant love and connection to a person barely minutes old.

"I love you, Draco. Thank you so much for having him."

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. "Like you have to thank me for that."

"It's almost enough to forgive the loss of my bollocks." Harry smiled tightly, remembering the fear.

"I'm sorry about that," Draco grimaced. "I don't know how I remembered it. Father only mentioned it once a couple of months back. I don't even know why were on the subject," he mused.

"Figures," Harry muttered but he pushed all thoughts of his father-in-law out of his mind.

"So what are we finally naming this little guy?" Harry asked, marvelling over the silkiness of his son's hand.

"Sage Malfoy Potter," Draco answered.

X x x X x x X

"Isn't sage a condiment?" Ron asked when they were finally allowed to visit Draco and the baby.

"No, you buffoon! Figures you would automatically direct your thought to food and bloody condiments. His name means to be characterised by wisdom, prudence, and good judgment--and having Harry for a father, he'll need all three," Draco replied.

"He's beautiful," Hermione complimented, looking at the child in her arms.

"He's going to have Draco's eyes," Harry said proudly.

"I was kind of hoping he'd have yours," Draco muttered, blushing when Harry heard and smiled wide.

"Maybe the next one will," Harry suggested and dodged the cuff to the back of his head.

Harry could not have been happier. Earlier Draco's parents had visited and he was relieved when he and Lucius did not get into any kid of altercation.

Seeing the normally cold man have his heart stolen by his grandson and his attempts to bond with the small boy was something Harry would never forget.

As unorthodox as Draco's method of informing his parents had been, it had all ended well, for which Harry was grateful.

Later, in lull of the evening when he was about to take the baby and lay him in his cot, Draco stopped him. 

He whispered, "Lily, James this is your grandson, Sage--watch over him as you've watched over Harry."

And in his heart he knew somewhere his parents heard Draco's request.

A/N:

I always thought that Griffin was the attention hog, but it seemed that Sage is a little ham too :)  
and the story of his birth went past a one shot and he took over and had his own mini-series.

That felt great to finish something and I feel really inspired, in fact I've already begun writing the next chapter to HDLS (Harry's Dirty Little Secrets) and just plan to finish it soon :D


	19. Prince and Princesses

**Beta's:** **groolover** & **kristan1** Thank you guys so much for the help!  
**Prompt# **12 Rose 50scenes  
**Word Count**: 1,031  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning: **None  
**Summary: **Their children and Harry all agree that that Draco makes a perfect Princess, the Slytherin has to disagree.  
(From the "My life together with you" universe featuring Sage & Griffin universe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

"No, play with this one!" Sage tried to take the figurine out of the pudgy hand of his brother.

"Want," the little blond pouted obstinately, clutching the black-robed figure.

Draco took in the situation from the couch, where he was looking over the latest adaptation of the Magical Creature's Fair Act. Both children were sitting on the rug in front of him playing with the toys Harry got them from that muggle cartoon, "Star Battles"… or whatever it was called.

Draco was just glad he had managed to hide the light-up swords before the children managed to see them; the last thing he needed was Griffin running around with a big stick.

"I think he just likes the helmet," Draco said as he observed Griffin trying to pry off the black helmet that closed in the front to form a mask.

"But that's the bad guy! He has to be Han Solo," Sage insisted, "So we can fight together to save the princess!"

"He good, save Papa," Griffin argued, posing the man on its feet next to his brother's action figure.

"Why would he save me, you terror?" Draco asked lovingly.

"Incess," Griffin answered patting Draco on the leg.

"I'm a man Griffin, I can't be a Princess," their father said slowly.

"But Papa's pretty like a princess," Sage declared and both boys nodded in agreement with that outrageous statement.

"Like in Griffin's book," Sage explained further, pointing at the table top where his brother's fairy tale book lay.

"Uh huh," the smaller blond nodded three times in succession.

"If I'm anything, it's the prince," Draco replied "Or king," he added as an afterthought.

"'kay, Griff, he can be a good guy. Let's go! Save King Draco!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Draco sighed and waved his wand to animate the stuffed dragon plushy to "fight" against them. They didn't think that the children were old enough to see the movies yet, but they had enjoyed the stories Harry read to them from some of the comic books, so their reenactments were often far off canon.

Something suddenly stroked his cheek; its texture was smooth and slightly cool to the touch. A glance upward revealed his grinning husband leaning over the back of the couch.

"A rose, Potter?" he rolled his eyes at the revealed object. "Must my masculinity be tested even more today?"

"But you are pretty enough to be a princess," Harry said trailing the flower down his neck.

"I'm not pretty. I am gorgeous, striking, even breathtaking in the right lighting, but never pretty," Draco corrected tilting his head for more contact.

"You're all of those things," Harry agreed, following the invisible path of the flower with brushes of his lips "Happy Anniversary, by the way."

"It's not going to be a very good one if that rose is all you got me," Draco said semi-seriously.

"Hmm…" Harry cast an eye where the two young boys were playing and had not noticed his arrival yet. They were wrestling the dragon, which had grown as big as Griffin. It seemed their youngest was showing more signs of accidental magic.

"Do you remember our first anniversary?" Harry crooned in Draco's ear.

"It seems that you don't," Draco said pointing to the flower.

"I do," Harry assured him with a smirk.

"What did you say the last time I gave you flowers?" he prompted.

Draco turned to the side so he could face him. "I said that I wasn't a woman, and that I while I appreciated the gesture I hoped it would not repeat itself." Draco pinched one of the velvety petals but he wasn't feeling particularly angry, just suspicious that Harry had something up his sleeve.

"Well, I saw a movie today at Ron's. And there was a part where there this man has a daydream," his voice deepening as he told the story and Draco's eyes were torn between his lips and his heated eyes. "In it, he imagines this girl he's been lusting over is in bed, wearing nothing but rose petals."

Draco swallowed looking down at his hand into which Harry was pressing a key.

"So I was thinking, you go ahead to the Soho Hotel, let yourself in, take off all your clothes and wait for me." The hungry expression on Harry's face made Draco tingle in anticipation.

"You really want to see me like that, don't you, Harry?" He taunted, "Nothing in your way, nothing but those scarlet petals against my pale skin…" He wet his lips.

"Daddy!" both men turned, pulled out of the moment to look at their boys, who had abandoned the stuffed animal and were running around the couch to grab his legs in a hug.

"Hey guys!" He lifted Sage and with Draco's help manoeuvred Griffin in his other arm.

"Dada!" They both accepted kisses on the cheek and returned even messier ones of their own.

"Are you guys ready to visit your grandma Narcissa and grandpa Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Do you think I can play with the doggies?" Sage asked patting his father's chest.

"Dog," Griffin added.

Draco groaned, thinking about the "doggies", which were actually trained attack dogs; but Sage had befriended them when he was a little younger than Griffin and his father would make sure they didn't hurt him.

"If he says it's okay sport. Go and get one toy you want to take, because you're both going to have a sleepover, okay?" Harry set both children on the ground and watched as they ran to their rooms. Nibby, their elf, appeared to help Griffin up the steps.

"Are they? Do my parents know they are about to receive guests?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I fire-called your mother; you know she would keep them forever if she could," Harry answered remembering the usually reserved woman's happy response.

"So you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Draco said softly, sitting up and pulling Harry forward with a hand grasped on his jumper.

"I was inspired," Harry murmured looking him over.

"I guarantee that the woman you saw will not compare to me," Draco whispered

Harry let out a quick breath, "I'm sure she won't."


	20. First Ride

**Author:** Chibidraco  
**Title:**First Ride  
**Beta's:** **groolover** & **kristan1** Thank you guys so much for the help!  
**Prompt# **48 Voice 50scenes  
**Word Count**: 1,002  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning: **None  
**Summary: **Little wizards are always excited to fly for the first time.  
(From the "My life together with you" universe featuring Sage & Griffin)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

Harry could recall when the sound of Draco's voice had caused such anger, when its tones became shrill and carried the various insults he had prepared for Harry and his friends. But with time, the condescending tone he took with Ron had become softer, more like teasing and made his sarcasm almost charming. What was best, was the manner in which he spoke to Harry himself. It couldn't be called anything but seductive, that cultured voice losing its rigidity once Harry got his hands on him; the way he held back gasps of pleasure and the modulation of his voice once he got going, became more demanding…

Harry's thoughts were getting him all worked up, and without opening his eyes he extended his left hand, mapping the space but finding nothing but cold sheets. Where was Draco? A quick look at his bedside table confirmed that it was 10 am on Saturday. He never slept that late on a weekend, not with his two whirlwinds running around. It took him a moment to connect Draco's disappearance with his late morning lie in; he must have kept the boys from waking him in light of the rough Quidditch practice from the day before.

Harry hurried to shower so he could go looking for his family. He found them in the backyard, and from the looks of it Draco was telling Sage something that the little boy was not particularly fond of.

"But Papa, you said I flew good!" Sage was coming as close to whining as Harry had ever heard.

"Well, I said you flew well," Draco corrected. "You are a very accomplished flyer for your age, but you're not nearly big enough to take on that kind of responsibility."

"It's not –sponsability! It's Griffin!" Sage said. He'd learned that responsibilities were unpleasant things, like doing homework and practising his letters; his little brother was a fun thing.

During this time, his towheaded younger brother came around the bend, dragging Sage's broom behind him. It took both hands on the hilt of the broom to get a good enough grip and he was walking backwards.

Harry and Draco both smiled at the sight.

"Your brother is a very big responsibility and you both could get hurt if you fell." Draco scolded.

"I haven't fallen!" Sage negated, in outrage at the suggestion he would fall from his broom.

Draco rose an eyebrow, "You've also never carried a twenty pound child, who wiggles about like a snake."

"But, I'll protect him. I take care of Griff good- well," he corrected himself smiling hugely at his father who smiled with pride.

"You're a great big brother and when you're older we'll let you ride with Griffin, but for now you're not flying with him." Draco's tone was firm.

That was the parenting voice he adopted for the children, stern but loving; and damned if Harry didn't find himself falling in love with the man even more when he used it.

"Hey!" came an outraged cry. "Me fly!" The blond toddler exclaimed as he dropped his brother's broom and went closer to the pair. Harry figured it was also his sign to get involved.

"See papa, Griffin wants to fly," Sage pleaded, and both children stood side by side with matching pouts, the younger batting glassy emerald eyes for effect.

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward at their actions. "What you are allowed to do is ask your Dad if he can take Griffin for a ride," he suggested, watching their little faces light up with enthusiasm.

"Ooh, ooh Da!" Griffin called running toward him full tilt when he looked about and realised his father was not far off.

One tiny arm extended, making wild motions in the air "Fly me, fly me, pease!" he entreated

"Of course Griff, let me get my broom." Harry agreed, tickling his belly and watching the toddler virtually vibrate with excitement. He couldn't help but grab him up and squeeze him to his chest.

"C'mon, sport!" Harry called to his older son.

"Bruder come," Griffin joined in making insistent motions with his hands.

"Papa," Draco felt a tug on his pants. "Daddy's broom can go wayyyyyy" he stressed the word with gravity to ensure his father understood the vast difference "higher than mine."

"Could I ride with you?" Sage made his request and cupped his smaller hands around his Papa's.

Draco nodded, leaning down and lifting him into his arms, adjusting him against his side when he tightened his legs. At the age of five and a half Sage had grown to an age where he no longer asked to be carried, but Draco figured it wasn't bad to indulge himself every once in a while.

It wasn't too long before the two pairs of brooms rose off the ground and Draco couldn't resist summoning his camera so he could capture the open mouth surprise on Griffin's face at being in the air for the first time. Harry had secured the infant to his chest in a carrier, and Griffin was extending his chubby legs in glee, waving at Draco and his brother. Sage waved back enthusiastically and squeezed the muscular arm around his waist that held him firmly against his father's chest.

Despite Sage's fears of being left behind, they didn't go much higher than Sage could on his own training broom; they did circles around the yard with an occasional dip from Harry that had Griffin crowing with delight.

Harry watched Draco whisper in Sage's ear where they coasted behind them and knew exactly what it was he said from the tender expression on his son's face. If there was one thing he loved more, or just as much as , Draco's bedroom voice, it was the one he donned for the times he told the children that he loved them. It was as if the proclamation were too precious to be yelled out, like it needed to be cradled in the ears of those lucky enough to receive it.

* * *

A/N:  
Now that I have I let go some of the fluffiness that's been accumulating. Maybe I can continue writing other things :D


	21. Harry's Personal Saviour

**Summary: **Harry is well known for being the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world; but it's in the little things that Draco does for him that he realizes who his saviour Ministry is throwing the 5th Annual celebration of the end of the war and Harry realizes how far things have come. H/D Kid mention.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

They could have held it in numerous other venues, each fancier than the last, but it had been tradition and would remain that way to hold the celebration where the last battle had been waged.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had not changed at all since they last attended school. Had it really been five years since the defeat of Voldemort?

Harry stood out, decked as he was in his casual robes. At least he would have, if Draco had not caught him by the sleeve before they left home and manoeuvred him into a brand new, impeccably tailored black robe with emerald borders. Now he only stood out because of what he represented to these people.

He took a deep breath, but smiled genuinely at the fellow survivors, shook hands, gave hugs topped with pats on the back, and gentle embraces for people like Headmistress McGonagall.

Merlin, how strange it was to think of his former Transfiguration professor as the headmistress.

"How are you, Harry?" the older woman asked.

"I'm good, professor--I mean--"

She shook away his words with her hand. "It is what you were used to, and, truth be told, it brings back good memories." A smile shifted the matron's face and made her seem more approachable.

"Good memories?" Harry asked with a smile of his own.

"I'm not sure they would seem good if they stood alone, but as a collective they are very good memories of a young trio of students with far too much curiosity for their own good." She shook her head ruefully.

"We came out all right," Harry offered with a shrug, trying not to think about the times when they hadn't, the people they'd lost. It must have shown on his face because she patted his shoulder and somehow the feel of her delicate hand with its hidden strength, evident in the encouraging squeeze she gave him, made him feel better.

"You say that now, but I confess I'm looking forward to how Ronald will react when his two boys start adventuring and he's being called down to my office; or you as a matter of fact. How is young Sage?" she asked.

"Oh, here." He reached eagerly into his pockets for his billfold and pulled a photo of his six-month-old son. It was one of his favourite photos that Draco had taken. Sage was sitting up on his own for the first time, an accomplishment that still made his parents grin like loons.

The chubby face was alight with joy and his silver-grey eyes really stood out against his wild brunet fringe. The image looped as the infant would reach up with both hands and make the universal motion to be picked up.

"He's grown so much," McGonagall said fondly.

"I know you haven't seen him since he was born, but he's doing all kinds of amazing things and he recognises his name!" Harry imparted the information with a slight puffing out of his chest.

The animagus smiled at his enthusiasm. "I look forward to seeing Sage come here. I look forward to all the children," she said, looking around the room at all her former students. "If I'm still around, that is," she added sadly.

"Of course you will." The affirmation did not come from Harry, although he'd been about to give it; it came from the blond man who appeared at his side.

"Draco," she greeted with a smile.

"Headmistress," he returned, turning for a moment to smooth out a section of the robe on Harry's shoulder.

"I have no doubt you will be around to censure the various progeny this lot manages to send your way. Sage, of course, will behave as befits his station." The words were arrogant but they were tempered by the slight smile on his face.

"I will have to make sure Hogwarts is ready for the Malfoy-Potter combination," she replied, handing Draco the photo. "You have a beautiful son."

"Thank you."

"He's brilliant," Harry added with a proud smile.

Draco rolled his eyes but could not argue with that statement because it was true, no matter how sappily his husband delivered it.

"I have to continue playing hostess." Both men nodded in understanding. She turned to leave but made an abrupt about face. "I know you will be getting a lot of this today, especially Harry, but I feel I have to say this." She paused a moment.

"Gentlemen, I'm so proud of you both. Harry, you shouldered this great burden with more aplomb than I thought possible for a young man. Draco, I daresay you displayed Gryffindor-like bravery when you decided to fight for your relationship with Harry and all that it meant. It's nothing I haven't said before, I know, but seeing you both forming a family and simply living, it would bring great joy to all those we lost and it honours them." The matron's eyes were suspiciously shiny when she finally nodded a farewell and went to see to the other guests.

"You okay, Potter? Do I have to lend you one of these?" Draco teased, pulling out a small container of Sage's baby wipes from his robe's inner pocket.

"No," Harry laughed. "Why do you have those?"

Draco shrugged. "Force of habit. That boy is nearly as messy as you are."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Harry said, pulling Draco closer with an arm around his shoulders.

"We have," he agreed. "You used to be just the Boy Who Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, and now look at you. You're Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"I prefer that title a lot more," Harry confessed, lifting his hand from Draco's shoulder to cup the back of his head, drawing him closer for a kiss. The blond slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth teasingly; both men drew closer, aware of their growing arousals grazing each other.

"I'm glad the baby isn't affecting your sex drive, but I don't think this is the best place for that guys." They both turned to see a smiling Hermione holding hands with Ron, who was pointedly looking away from them.

"Our passions cannot be contained, Hermione, like it is in your relationship with Ronald," Draco replied with a smirk.

"We have passion! Uncontrollable, light the sheets on fire kind of passion!" Ron vehemently informed them, looking straight at Draco.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and moved slightly closer to Harry.

"Oh really, Weasley? Does that fire burn as brightly as that thatch on your head?" Draco teased.

"Yes, it does. We already have one kid and Hermione is working on the other." Ron nodded, pointing to her still flat stomach.

Harry laughed, turning to Hermione. "When do you think they are going to grow out of this?"

"I don't they will. Not even when our children come here." Hermione sighed. "So, how are you holding up, Harry?"

"Good," Harry shrugged. "I was kind of surprised actually. I thought they were going to be crowding me, having me kiss babies or something."

"There was a pretty long itinerary, " Hermione admitted.

"What!" Harry asked in surprise

"Don't worry. Draco put a stop to it. They even had a gift presentation planned but he arranged all of them to be sent to you at home," Hermione reassured him.

Harry looked over at Draco, who had stopped griping with Ron long enough to return his gaze. He smiled at the blond man, amazed he had already taken care of everything that was sure to make him uncomfortable.

"We can sort through them later and send them to appropriate charities," Draco reassured; apparently he'd been listening in on their conversation.

Hermione glanced from one to the other before smiling widely. "You guys are too sweet."

"Sickeningly sweet," Ron added with a good-natured punch to Harry's arm.

"Poor Hermione. The romance is dead for you, isn't it?" Draco teased, grabbing Harry's hand. "We'll be leaving now."

The pair excused themselves and made their way through the Great Hall, avoiding the other guests.

X x x X x x X

"Come, Harry," Draco urged, pulling on his hand.

"I thought we were leaving?" he asked, noticing they were going in the wrong direction.

"We are. I just wanted to make a stop first," Draco replied with a smile over his shoulder.

Harry stifled a laugh when he recognised where Draco was taking him. The Astronomy Tower.

They climbed the steps together in silence and the moment they were at the top Draco pulled him close, capturing his mouth in a frantic kiss. Pale hands deftly undid the buttons on Harry's robe, not bothering to drop it off his shoulders. In between kisses, he started on Harry's pants only to be stopped by his husband's laugh.

"Something funny?" he asked disbelievingly, hands paused at the elastic of Harry's boxers.

"No, no," he reassured. "Well, actually, yeah. I just thought you said we would never fool around in the tower, that it was for lesser beings." Harry kissed him in apology, lightly nipping his bottom lip.

Draco resumed his actions, dragging down his pants and boxers just above his knees. He lowered himself to his knees and Harry gulped, all humour leaving him.

"What I said was that I refused to join the ranks of fumbling teenagers virtually waiting in life for other pairs to finish." He took Harry in hand, stroking expertly, slowly bringing him to hardness as he spoke.

"But we're not teenagers anymore and I don't think we ever fumbled," Draco finished.

Harry gazed across the length of his own body, his shirt still on, the neat robes swept aside. Draco was ghosting his lips across the head. He restrained himself from thrusting forward to get in his mouth; he knew Draco didn't like to be rushed.

A quick glance to the door had him wondering if they should ward the entrance so no one could enter, but the warm sensation of being enclosed in Draco's mouth swept all thoughts from him. Let them find them. He was the hero or some shite. They couldn't do or say anything that would make him stop Draco.

Elegant, slim fingers gripped his hips and Draco looked straight at him while he swallowed him nearly to the base. Harry held the eye contact as long as he could before dropping his head back and letting out a groan.

It didn't take long. The blond moved back, cheeks hollowing with the suction, while his hands were busy stroking the shaft or cupping his bollocks, squeezing just a little. Once he knew he was close, he dropped his hand onto the blond's head, running his fingers through the strands. They held the gaze as Harry came and Draco swallowed every last drop.

Harry's chest was moving rapidly with exertion. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Harry smiled.

Draco wiped him down with one of the baby wipes, which Harry found equally parts disturbing and hot. Here was his husband, taking care of him like he did their son, but in a completely different way. Draco pulled up his boxers and his slacks, buttoning them before starting on his robe and answering his question.

"I just need you as relaxed as possible," Draco replied.

"Why?" Harry asked, kissing him softly, tasting himself on Draco's tongue.

"So your speech goes just as smoothly," Draco answered, smoothing his robes.

"But--"

"It will be fine, Harry. Just keep it short and simple. You'll be obliviously charming and then we'll get to go home and have our own celebration," Draco reassured him.

Harry sighed and just followed his husband. As much as he hated public speaking, he had to admit his feeling of relaxation had not disappeared with the thought of the speech he was about to make.

Draco always did know what he needed.


	22. Our First Trick or treat

**Summary:****Asking Strangers for candy, how do muggles get these ideas? Featuring H/D kids, some Kirk/Spock (you'll see) and mentioned mpreg**.

A/N: Yes, I know that I am really late or real early for Halloween depending on how you look at it, but I had to finally write this. :D

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are we going trick or treating?" Harry asked while accepting the two garment bags Draco held out from within the wardrobe.

"It seems Addison has been wearing a Spock costume for the last week in preparation of All Hallows Eve."

"Who's Addison?" Harry asked, accepting the two small shoeboxes placed on top of his pile.

"A new friend at Sage's nursery," Draco answered, pointing for Harry to place what he was carrying on the bed. "A really interesting friend, or so Sage has informed me. He also made sure I was aware he would really like to participate in this holiday."

Harry laughed. "He gave you the puppy eyes, didn't he?"

He was very familiar with the effect of both of his children's pleading expressions. Remembering his own sad childhood, it was hard not to give in and give the children whatever they wanted. Amazingly, it was Draco that was better at avoiding overindulging them. It had been a mutual decision not to take the children trick-or-treating as it really wasn't a wizarding holiday and neither man had experience doing it.

"Addison is Muggleborn, and, apparently, a seasoned participant of this ritual; and has spent the last week filling all those little hearts with dreams of gathering free confections from strangers," Draco deadpanned.

"Uh huh, and one of your favourite little hearts would break if we didn't take him," Harry teased, dropping down on to the bed with a bounce.

"Yes, well. That won't be an issue." Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing one garment bag and lowering the zipper. "And it's not as if you would have said no."

The brunet nodded, fully aware he would have not thought twice about agreeing.

"After we finish, we can go straight to my parents Masque. So bring your costume."

"What are you going as?" Harry asked curiously. The other man had been very quiet about what he was going to wear, which had only fuelled Harry's curiosity.

"You'll have to see," the blond replied again with a smirk.

Harry knew he wasn't going to bend now, but he was very interested to see what he chose. He swallowed, remembering last year's cowboy costume.

"Am I allowed to know what the kids are dressing as?" Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What else, Potter? What film have they been imitating for the past few months?" He peeled off the plastic cover and there hung a dark blue jumper with what Harry recognised as the Starfleet insignia on the breast.

"Spock?" Harry asked with a large smile.

"And Kirk," his husband confirmed, pointing to the other unopened bag.

"That's great." Harry fished out the gold jumper and black slacks. He had taken a liking to the series after he'd seen the newest film; he'd even convinced Draco to watch the old episodes of the Muggle show with him.

"I thought it was a little strange," Draco confided, taking a pair of small black boots out of the shoebox. They were made of leather and obviously of high quality. All the clothes were.

"Did you get these specially made?" Harry interrupted.

"Of course I did, Harry. The tailor finished the adjustments this morning." Draco gave him a look that made it clear he found the question unnecessary.

"Of course. Why would the kids have regular store bought costumes?" Harry teased but motioned for him to continue when his husband glared at him. "What's strange, Draco?"

"It's just a little odd to me because the characters they are portraying are lovers." Draco shrugged with a small frown.

"Captain Kirk and Spock aren't lovers, Draco," Harry denied, laughing at the suggestion.

"Really, Potter? And just what show were you watching?" Draco shot back. "I realise that Muggles were even more hung up on homosexuality than they are now and they couldn't be too blatant about it on the telly, but they _were_ lovers."

"They were not. They were best mates. Like me and Ron," Harry explained.

"If Ronald dared to look at you like they looked at each other I would hex his bits off," Draco promised.

Harry laughed at the expression on his face, but knew that Draco was not joking.

"The sexual tension was palpable. Jim was Spock's Thyla," Draco insisted.

"They weren't bonded, Draco." Harry shook his head, but he was starting to see the two men's interaction in a whole different light.

"They were not bonded only because they were afraid to give free reign to the men's obvious desire. It would have been too much for the Muggles to handle."

"Okay, then they are the reboot version," Harry offered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the thought of his children in the roles of the two men. There was something to be said about being best mates, but Draco was right. Ron and he had never exchanged those heated glances.

"If you wish to think that, Potter, but it doesn't change anything. They hated each other in the movie!" Harry replied, confused.

He returned Draco's unbelievingly look with an exasperated one of his own. "How can they possibly be together?"

"Harry, it's times like these when I'm reminded that while your obliviousness is often charming, it's sometimes very frustrating." He moved closer on the bed, running his fingers through the wild hair.

"I wager that if I hadn't taken the initiative to make you mine at Hogwarts you'd still be deluded into thinking you were straight. Or, Merlin forbid, be with Ginerva"

Harry shrugged, leaning into the fingers that were gently massaging his scalp. "That's why I have you," he said softly, drawing the man into a kiss.

"Who knows where you'd be without me," Draco agreed, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip.

"So, what obvious signs did I miss?" Harry asked the question while laying small kisses on Draco's jaw where it met his throat.

"Did you miss the way that Spock Elder--"

"Elder Spock," Harry corrected.

"You know who I meant. They way he nearly devoured the blond bloke with his eyes? That's the gaze of seeing a long lost lover," Draco told him while he was tilting his head to give Harry better access to the sensitive skin.

"When did you get so romantic?" Harry smiled looking up at him through his lashes.

"Not romantic, passionate," Draco corrected, threading his fingers in Harry's, squeezing for a bit before letting go. "The children are going to be up soon and you need to help me dress them," Draco murmured, not wanting to stop Harry's ministrations but mindful of the time constraint they had.

Harry sighed in understanding, leaving behind one final bite on the bottom of his husband's neck where it met his shoulder, satisfied in the small moan Draco tried to hide.

"Okay, I accept the Elder Spock angle but what about the new Kirk and Spock? How do you explain that?" Harry asked, leaning back and propping himself on his elbows.

"Got off on the wrong foot. One dignified and collected, the other a heathen with little regard for rules and circumstances. Doesn't that sound familiar to you, Potter?" Draco asked, smoothing the tiny blue uniform shirt in his hands.

"It sounds kind of like us actually." Harry smiled ruefully.

"Maybe. Except breath play isn't one of our kinks."

"Draco, he was choking him," Harry stressed the distinction.

"They might as well have been initiating foreplay," Draco countered.

"Spock kisses Uhura!" Harry argued.

"Beautiful girl, but she knows about their affair and serves as a cover. In return, they allow her to watch them as they fuck," Draco said simply.

Harry didn't contain his laugh at the thought. "Are you reading fanfiction again?"

Draco blushed but didn't deny it and instead continued making his point. "Then they form a 'friendship' that will define them both," Draco stressed. "Friendship, my arse. Those two are definitely screwing."

"Okay, this is a little weird," Harry admitted after he stopped laughing. Now he was going to have all kinds of bad thoughts about the two men.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't have said anything. Sage and Griffin are the younger, innocent versions of the characters from an alternate universe where they do not grow up to be lovers," Draco reassured him, patting him on the head as he rose.

Harry still heard him add under his breath, "If such a universe exists."

"I'll go wake them up from their nap," the blond troublemaker informed him, but before he could leave their eldest son ran into the bedroom.

"I'm ready!" Sage cried.

"Draco, what did you do?" Harry asked, looking at his son's now blond head.

"Sage's hair? He wanted to be as realistic as possible so I brewed some potions. Wait until you see Griffin," Draco said. "I'll go get him while you help Sage dress."

"Daddy, Daddy! I'm so 'cited!"

Harry smiled at his son's enthusiasm, grabbing hold of the uniform while Sage was pulling off his shorts.

When Draco returned carrying the two-year-old in his arms, Sage was already dressed in his slacks and black undershirt.

Harry's eyes widened. His youngest son's pale blond hair had turned an inky black, even darker than his own. His face was buried against his Papa's shoulder, but he could see that his hair was also cut short in that uniform, tidy look Spock's had.

"Show your dad, Griffin," Draco told him, softly stroking his head. The infant lifted away from his chest for a moment, rubbing his eye with his fist.

With Draco's help, Griffin showed his father the biggest change in his appearance and it became apparent that Draco was going for authenticity. His eyebrows were as black as his hair and rose at that impossible angle the Vulcan's were famous for and his tiny ears were pointed at the ends.

"Dada no like?" Griffin frowned, already a little cranky from waking up from his nap.

"No, no. It looks great, Griff," he hastened to reassure him. Sage held up his arms for his father to put on the gold jumper.

"What about me, Daddy?" Sage asked, peering up at him with silver eyes.

"You look great, sport." Harry hugged him close after he carefully drew the jumper off his chest.

"Papa says he won't change our eyes though," Sage told him, shrugging good-naturedly.

"I wouldn't want to change your eyes either," Harry replied, seeing his lover's eyes reflecting from his son's face.

"Coco!" the former blond baby announced, breaking the sweet moment.

"Come on, monster," Draco urged, sitting Griffin on the bed next to them. "Out of all the things of this Halloween business, trust you to remember the chocolate."

X x x X x x X

It hadn't taken them long to get the kids ready and they soon found themselves in front of a brick two-story home in a small Muggle neighbourhood.

Sage was bouncing slightly on his heels in anticipation, clutching his little pumpkin-shaped tin. His brother was more interested in exploring his tin, but kept pouting when he couldn't find any sweets.

Draco ruffled his bowl cut, reflexively smoothing it before he picked him up.

"Papa, I'm happy," Sage announced, looking up at him.

Draco smiled down at his son, squeezing his small hand in his own while Harry knocked on the door. They could make out someone's shape coming closer through the frosted glass. Once it swung open, there was a dark haired woman standing in the doorway. Her brown eyes were wide in her face and she just starred at them a moment.

"Evening. We're here for the trick-or-treating excursion," Draco said, eyes narrowing at the way she began to look them over.

"Oh, hello." The woman drew back, a little flustered. "Are you from Addison's _school_?" The way she asked, dragging out the word as if it where code made Draco wonder if they were welcome.

Harry extended his hand. "Yes, Harry Potter. This is my husband Draco Malfoy and our sons Sage and Griffin." He grinned widely.

She looked shocked at the two men. Her gaze flew from each child to the men and back and forth again.

"How's it possible?" Draco could make out her mutter, but before he could ask her what she meant a blond man appeared at her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Steven. This is my wife Darlene." The woman moved to side to give her husband room in the entryway.

"Were you not expecting us?" Draco asked bluntly, taking in the woman's reaction.

"No, no. It's just we weren't aware Addie had offered us as a guide," Steven explained. "But it's fine," he added in a rush. "The more the merrier. The other parents are in the living room. Come on in. We'll wait a bit more and then we can all go," he announced, motioning them to enter.

"We don't want to intrude," Draco said, halting in the doorway and keeping an eye on the woman who was standing in the same position, only with her back to the wall.

"But, Papa, I wanted to go with Addie and my friends! Griff too," Sage entreated softly, squeezing his hand. He looked anxious and Draco felt his heart constrict.

"It's fine, seriously. It will be more fun for the kids that way, and I don't mind, really," Steven assured them.

"Of course it will," Harry agreed, going forward into the house and beckoning Draco to follow with the kids.

"Great, we're just going to wait for the other parents to come and then we will be on our way," Steven told them, showing them into the living room.

The house was nice enough, Draco supposed. It was plain to see that it was strictly a Muggle home, though, with no moving picture or magical artifact in sight. Draco was still aware of Darlene. She'd followed them but remained standing by the doorway of the living room, her gaze wandering about the room at everyone, never passing the double doors leading into the garden.

He and Harry were introduced to the famous Addison, who was an adorable kid who resembled his father with his dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes with a light sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks. He had also dressed in the much talked about Spock costume, although there were obvious differences between his and Griffin's version.

"This is Addie," Sage declared, wrapping a small arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Hi," he said shyly, curling his fingers in a one handed wave.

"This is my brother Griff," Sage introduced, pointing up where Draco carried him.

"Hi Griff." Addison smiled hesitatingly.

Griffin wiggled, asking to be put down, and Draco did so but watched the infant closely to make sure there was no incident; he was still a bit of a biter. He was relieved when Griffin studied the older boy a moment before returning the greeting with an uncoordinated wave of his hand while putting his tin forward with the request of "coco".

Draco knew his son's friend earned Griffin's final approval when he reached into his pant pocket and offered a treat in silver wrapping. It was solidified when Griffin grabbed it and gave him a pat on his hand. Sage looked on in satisfaction.

"What do you say, sport?" Harry urged.

"'Anks," Griffin muttered, trying to open the cellophane. Harry took it when he held it out, opening it and handing the unwrapped chocolate back where it was promptly gnawed on.

When it was time to leave and they were all filing outside, Draco saw Addison run toward his mother, who was apparently not joining them.

"Bye, Mumma," Addison waved and Draco was relieved to see her sour demeanour ease while she motioned her son to her and gave him a tight hug.

Steven was actually well prepared, explaining the custom andreassuring them the neighbourhood was safe and who were a lot of people that participated in the candy giving tradition. Draco was careful to note the instructions on inspecting their children's candy before they gave it to them, as it was known to happen that people would sometimes tamper with the confections.

Draco could hear the wizarding parents reassure one another they would cast charms before they allowed their children to consume the treats, which lead to Draco giving Steven a quick explanation of the possibilities of charms when he saw how lost the man seemed.

Harry, of course, offered to perform the charm on Addison's candy, but the blond man didn't see a problem with helping his son's friend, offering to perform it himself instead.

Once they were on the way, the parents are separated into smaller groups, taking different sides of the street as to not overwhelm the homeowners with their large group.

Steven trailed behind until he was walking next to Draco. The man was sneaking glances at him only to look away and start all over again.

"Can I help you?" Draco kept his tone even, not irritated as much as he was curious.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Steven asked, tilting his head.

"It depends what the context is, but you can ask," Draco conceded, watching Harry knocking on a door and moving aside for the children.

"How did your, you know, life partner take it when you found out?" The question drew the blond's gaze back to Steven.

"My husband, you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow, amused at the man's attempt to be politically correct.

"Yeah, your husband. Sorry 'bout that. Did he take it well? Was he surprised?" Steven tried again.

"He had no reason to be surprised. We already knew we would have magical children, as we are both wizards," Draco answered.

"Oh, so the mums are special too. Where are they?"

"There were never any mothers; the closest distinction I guess you can understand is that I carried them. I am their papa and Harry is their father," Draco explained, feeling a ridiculous sort of possessiveness of his children.

"They're yours for real?" His blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes, and before you ask, it's just magic," Draco offered as an explanation, not about to get into a discussion on magical male pregnancies with the man, who was barely learning about charms.

"Wow. I can't imagine that," he said, shaking his head. Draco was amused to notice his hands strayed to his stomach and his expression was full of horror.

"I doubt you'll ever experience it," Draco reassured him. Steven nodded, moving his hands away from his stomach with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, that's kind of cool, and they look like great kids. Addie is always going on about Sage."

"Thank you. I've heard a bit about Addison's attributes as well," Draco said wryly.

"He was really happy to make friends so quickly. The move was hard on him, but when I heard about the nursery and that there were other kids like him there, I thought it would be better for him," Steven confided.

"It is." Draco agreed without much thought. Then his attention was grabbed when he noticed the children were a little separated from the group and there were two boys who looked to be at least eight talking to them. Harry was but a step away but lost in conversation with another parent. He motioned for Steven to follow him.

They arrived in time to hear Griffin speak to the two boys who seemed to be of the Crabbe and Goyle template. _Bullies_, Draco mentally labelled them, being all too familiar with these kind of practices.

"Me wizard," Griffin told the bigger boy, who was dressed as a warlock, not looking up from sorting through his tin.

"No, you're Spock. What a dumb baby," the other boy said.

Draco stepped forward, but Harry appeared suddenly at his side. He mouthed "Let's see," pointing his head towards their sons, where Sage was already moving to intervene. Draco frowned but did not struggle against his hold, preparing his wand in case he needed to Obliviate anyone.

"My brother is not dumb and he's not a baby," Sage declared, moving his body in front of Griffin and Addison.

"He must be. He doesn't know what he's dressed as," Warlock replied with a sneer.

"He can be whatever he wants, and if he says Spock is a wizard then he's a wizard." Sage said, chest puffing out, silver eyes bright with determination.

"Leave 'em alone, Paul," the one dressed in a body suit of sorts with a skeleton drawn on intervened, turning to the Griffin. "Your costume is awesome. Those ears even look real!"

Griffin nodded with disinterest from where he was exchanging sweets from Addison's bucket to his own.

"Come on. We have this whole block to hit!" Skeleton told the other and they were off running down the block.

"You see," Harry motioned, letting go of Draco's arm. "The kids can handle it."

"I'm going to inscribe them for self-defence," Draco muttered.

"They don't need that." Harry gave him a confused smile.

"They won't when they can legally practice magic, but until then it's something to consider."

"When can they do that?" Steven interrupted.

"After they are trained at a school for witchcraft and wizardry," Draco answered.

"We both went to Hogwarts. That's where we met," Harry added, hugging Draco to him, wondering how he was going to dissuade him from training their kids in the martial arts.

"So, you guys really were ready for them being magical?" Steven wondered aloud, looking to where his son was laughing with Sage.

Draco nodded in response to his question, but the man remained pensive.

"Is your wife ready to support him? She seemed out of sorts," Draco asked bluntly. Harry tightened his arm a little around him.

"Darlene. She...she's just afraid it's going to be hard for him. That people will look at him like he's some kind of freak." Steven shrugged.

"He's not a freak!" Draco did not raise his voice, but it did little to detract from the vehemence with which he uttered the statement. He was bothered on Harry's behalf, considering his bad memories of the Durselys.

"We don't think that," Steven hastened to reassure them. "Addie is our pride and joy." The man's blue eyes even grew a little misty when he looked at his son again, who was shaking his head at Sage. It seemed the boy was replacing some of the candy Griffin had taken from his own tin.

"He'll be fine," Harry reassured him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. "He can choose to live where he wants to and do what he wants, but magic is a part of him. For me it meant a whole different life." Harry smiled.

The conversation was ended when Griffin moved closer, leaning on Harry's leg.

"Thank you for sharing your sweets, Addie," Harry told the approaching boy.

"You're welcome," he replied softly.

"Yeah! Addie's great!" Sage joined in. "Did you see his costume, Papa?" he asked his blond parent, pushing the other boy forward a little.

"My ears don't look as good as Griff's though," the other boy said, tugging his plastic ears shyly.

"Would you like them to?" Draco asked, simply glancing at Steven for permission. Addison also looked to his father for permission and a large smile stretched his face when he nodded.

Draco lowered himself in front of him, conscious of the way Sage grabbed the boy's hand when he looked a little nervous. Carefully cupping a small ear in his palm, he waved his wand and transformed one and then the other.

When he stood up he heard Harry explain that they were glamours and not permanent.

"Addie will be able to do that?" Steven asked, transfixed.

"He'll be able to do much more," Draco assured, separating Griffin from Harry's leg with a little fuss and carrying him in his arms.

"That's amazing! Did you hear, Addie? You'll be able to do all kinds of magic!" Draco watched him lift his son in the air for a tight hug and laugh in response to his son's giggling.

"Look at you all supportive," Harry whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco replied without venom.

"Thank you, Papa," Sage declared, giving his legs a tight hug. "Isn't Addie nice?"

Draco smiled. "Very nice," he agreed simply.

"Harry, there is something brewing between those two," he whispered to his husband, pointing to the children in question.

Whatever _it_ was, it was innocent now, but there was something. This thought was reinforced when he watched his son grab the other's hand and lead him to another house.

A sudden thought struck him.

"You see, Harry. I was right. I don't think there is a universe where Kirk and Spock aren't meant to be together," he couldn't help adding.

"Eh, it's cute. Addie's a good kid, and at least it not our Spock," Harry teased, poking the chubby cheek of the Vulcan in question.

* * *

AN: I couldn't resist, I've been reading too much Kirk/Spock fanfiction myself ;)


	23. Grandpa's softer side

**Summary: **(Follows Our First Trick or treat) The All Hallows Eve party is being held at Malfoy Manor and we get to see another side of Lucius (Just as the title says).

* * *

"I'm surprised your father agreed to having the party here," Harry commented, dropping down to retie the laces on his eldest son's boots, balancing his second son on his knee.

Draco looked down at his family with a small smile. "There really was no reason to decline my request." He waited until Harry straightened before leading the way down the long path to his parents' door.

Once Sage's shoelaces where dealt with, he ran ahead of them, slightly skipping as he went.

Their All Hallows Eve party was usually rotated between the Hogwarts alumni and held in their respective houses. This year, Draco had decided to hold it in his parents' manor.

Draco let himself in, leading Sage in before Harry came behind him carrying Griffin. The children's first trick-or-treating experience had gone fairly well and they were arriving only thirty minutes late to the party. Draco had hoped they would arrive early, but he wasn't going to cut the children's expedition short.

They might have collided with his parents if he hadn't noticed them, as close to the front door as they were. The towheaded pair was standing in the foyer. His father was dressed once again as a gentleman, which meant he didn't look much different than usual. His mother was draped in a beautiful gown almost the same pale shade of blue as her eyes, holding a silver half mask that was propped on the end of a silver stick.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Sage cried, running to Narcissa, who was closer. She leaned down with little disregard for her costly gown to return his embrace. He hugged her tightly before going to Lucius and squeezing his legs in a tight hold, smiling when his grandfather smoothed his hair with a light pat.

Lucius's eyes furrowed, taking in the change in Sage's hair colour. When he looked at Draco for an explanation, his reaction was a lot more prominent.

"Why in Merlin's name is Griffin dressed like a house elf?" Lucius asked in barely veiled horror.

"Because his hero is Dobby, Lucius. Doesn't he look adorable?" Harry replied, knowing the mention of the freed elf, who was still so happily working at Hogwarts, would annoy him. He turned the toddler to the side so he could see the whole outfit.

His once blond hair was ebony and cut in a straight line above his forehead, the positions of his eyebrows were raised at an impossible angle, losing the slant and curve that had been there before. To top it off, his formerly perfectly rounded ears were now pointed, not large like house elves, just ending in delicate points.

"Not a house elf, Father. Griffin is a Vulcan," Draco explained, which only added to his father's confusion.

"What the bloody hell is a Vulcan?" he asked nobody in particular.

"A alien, Grandpa! From another planet!" Sage answered.

At least his eldest grandson seemed normal, although his hair had been magicked a bright blond.

"And you are?" he asked, bemused, still not understanding what a Vulcan or an alien was.

"I'm Captain Kirk, Grandpa, and this is Mr Spock, my first officer," he motioned back to his brother. "Well, I have two Mr Spocks, but Addie's dad said he couldn't come to the party but that we could have a sleepover later if Addie's mummy said it was okay."

"Addison is a friend from the nursery," Draco filled him in. "He was also portraying the Spock character."

Lucius inspected their clothing: gold and blue jumpers, respectfully, with triangular insignias on their chests, black slacks and boots.

"Well, whatever a Vulcan is, I think you both look very handsome," Narcissa cooed, reaching out for Griffin. The infant seemed content in his father's arms and squeezed her fingers with his hand, but made no motion to go to her.

"So you're a captain. And just what are you the captain of?" Lucius asked.

"A big, big ship that flies in outer space! The Ennerpize!" Sage answered, rocking back on his heels.

Lucius's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked towards his son for an explanation.

"It's a ship that is designed for travelling off the planet and exploring other worlds. Spock here--" he reached over to rub his son's pointed ears "--is one such being found on a planet named Vulcan"

"Tell him about me, Papa!" Sage prompted, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Sage is the captain of this impressive vessel and is originally from a town in the States, so he's human."

"And this makes sense to you?" Lucius asked Sage, who nodded happily.

"And you, young man. No greeting for your grandfather?" he asked Griffin, ignoring Harry's mutter of "You didn't greet us either."

The former blond looked at him and ignored his question. Instead, Griffin asked,"Where candy? Coco?"

"We don't have any sweets," Lucius replied, still taking in the strange appearance of his face with the elevated eyebrows and the pointed ears.

"Tick, tick!" Griffin yelled, trying to reach under his father's coat where he knew he kept his wand in a holder.

"Griffin, you can't hex your grandpa for not giving you candy. We talked about this, remember?" Harry tried to chastise him but ruined it by laughing.

"Tick or teat," he said seriously, straightening up and drawing his lips into a pout. "No teat, me tick!" he declared.

Sage giggled from below. "We learned how to trick-or-treat today, but everyone gave us candy, so we haven't had to trick anyone."

"And there will not be a need to start now. The rest of the children have treats in the kitchen, but I have some brownies especially for you and your brother," Narcissa informed them, holding out her arms again for Harry to hand Griffin over.

This time he went with no protest, having understood the promise of brownies.

She snuggled with him for a moment and smiled at Sage for him to follow.

"Come on, Granpa," Sage urged, grabbing onto Lucius's hands with his own and pulling him along.

"There is no need to rush me, young man. The food will still be there," Lucius censured him without heat.

"Oh, but Griff loves chocolate, Granpa," Sage warned, and soon Harry and Draco remained alone in the foyer.

"We should go change," Draco suggested, taking a hold of Harry's hand and leading him up towards his old bedroom.

"You're going to be a pirate again?" Draco complained, watching Harry lay out the telltale silver head wrap.

Harry shrugged, unshrinking the pants and long-sleeved billowy shirt too. "It's easy and a lot better than going as Superman again." He grimaced, remembering the lycra and bright red underpants.

"That was one of Sage's best ideas," Draco laughed.

"It did make him happy, didn't it?" Harry agreed, beginning to button the shirt. He watched Draco closely where he had removed his coat and was placing his shirt on the bed.

The blond was reaching into a coat pocket and pulled out a small vial. After uncorking it, he swallowed it in one gulp then shimmied out of his slacks and underwear. Harry got a glimpse of his bare rounded arse before it was covered again in leather.

"Aren't you going to finish getting dressed?" Harry asked, reclining on his elbows on top of the bed.

"I am dressed. I just have to wait for the potion to set in," Draco replied, throwing a look over his shoulder at the other man. He set himself to using his wand to get their clothing on hangers and store them in the wardrobe.

Just as he closed the door of the armoire, he hunched over a bit and released a small gasp.

Harry was on his feet in a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," the blond waved off. "The wings are just coming out."

Harry gaped, turning his attention to his husband's pale back where he could see something was definitely growing out between his shoulder blades. It happened so quickly he was barely able to take in the newly emerged bony protrusions before they were covered completely in startlingly white feathers.

"Are you going as Cupid?" Harry could only think to ask.

"Cupid?" Draco asked, turning his head back a bit before stretching out his body on his tiptoes with his arms extended to the ceiling.

"The bloke that went around shooting people with arrows and making them fall in love," Harry explained, growing enraptured with the shift of muscle above the wings and the way they closed after each stretch. "No, Harry. I am a Veela," he contradicted, turning to see him.

"I didn't know there were male Veela?" Harry murmured, drawing closer and stroking above his shoulder where the rounded shape of the wing peeked.

Draco closed his eyes briefly. "There are. They're just very rare."

"Hmm..." Harry agreed, coming behind him to get a better look at the wings.

"You know, Draco," he began, pressing his chest against the soft appendages, feeling them graze his shirt, "we've never messed around in your bedroom before."

"Because my father wanted you dead," Draco deadpanned. "If he found you in my bedroom, he would have been more concerned about you being Harry Potter than a lover."

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "But it doesn't mean we can't do something now." He murmured his suggestion into the skin of Draco's shoulder.

Draco thought about it for a moment. His father was downstairs and bound to need his assistance, but Harry was making it difficult to refuse him. His hands had wrapped around him and were currently tracing circles low on his bare stomach, undoing the button of his pants.

The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open and Draco and Harry both stiffened as they turned towards the entryway and found Pansy in a skimpy medi-witch outfit.

"Whoops!" Pansy's expression while she ogled Draco' bare chest showed she was anything but remorseful.

"You can continue," she said watching in amusement as Harry manoeuvred his way in front of Draco. "I just think you might want to come downstairs before Malfoy Senior has a conniption. The Weasley's have arrived." She smirked, eyes drawn to the front of Harry's pants.

"Not bad there, Potter, but then there has to be a reason Draco has kept you around so long."

"What can I say? We don't all need three tries to get it right," Draco replied, moving Harry out of his way to start ushering Pansy out the door.

"We'll be down in a minute," he told her, closing the door in her face.

X x x X x x X

Draco led the way into the main ballroom where he could see Mr and Mrs Weasley at the front of the predominantly red-headed clan. His feathers were bristling and he could even see one or two drifting to the ground in his wake. He sighed when he noticed his father was looking at Arthur intently. They always did this when they saw each other; years of distrust and anger had been hard to get over, especially considering they weren't bound by love and passion like he and Harry were.

Then he noticed curly brown hair making its way through and he knew he could depend on outside interference, because although Pansy was standing close enough to witness the interactions, she was more likely to make things worse than better.

"Good evening, Lucius," Hermione greeted his father. "Say hello," she prompted her three children, who greeted him.

"Where's the food at? I'm starving!" her eldest proclaimed very loudly.

"Jacob!" Hermione chastised, her face growing red in embarrassment.

Draco could see his own father smirk slightly. "My grandson had a similar request. I'll show you to the kitchen," he offered.

The Weasleys watched in shock as she accepted his offer with a small smile. "Let's go, guys," she urged grabbing her daughters' hand and moving them forward.

"Where's Hermione?" was the first thing that Ron asked when he appeared in the group, causing the twins to laugh and clap him on his back.

"That was anti-climatic," Pansy whined, turning on white stiletto heels and walking off.

"You know, I always found it fishy that Pansy caught not one but three husbands. You have to admit there has to be some kind of witchcraft involved," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye, taking a look at the handsome man who was trailing behind the departing Pansy.

"He'll never be able to prove it," Draco answered, handing his husband a hors d'oeuvre he snagged from a tray.

Harry was soon swarmed by the Weasleys' smiling, hugging, warm greetings that used to bother Draco to no end until he realised he was never swept aside for them, something that was apparent as Harry brought him into the group even as he continued to greet everyone.

"Hello, Draco."

He turned to greet the returning Hermione.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked now that he had a chance to concentrate on what she was wearing.

"I was barely able to dress a pirate, scientist and ballerina. I'm lucky I got here fully dressed," she scoffed, waving a hand over her slacks and silk blouse.

"But you guys didn't seem to have my problem, did you? A Veela and a--" A quick look at the approaching Harry finished her thought. "Pirate again, huh?"

"He likes whatever takes the least effort," Draco replied.

"Hey, I think I look fine. Did you see the kids, Herm?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist, the wings making it a difficult to put his arm round his shoulders.

"I did. They look adorable. Good work with the ears, Draco. Charm or potion?" she asked, leaning forward with a gleam in her eye.

"A glamour, easily removed. I applied it on Sage's friend too." She nodded.

"How was trick-or-treating?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"It was great. I think the kids are going to want to do it next year too," Harry answered.

"I never thought to take the kids either. Honestly, I was just concerned Arthur would want to tag along and scare all the Muggles," she confessed, smiling. "But I doubt I can dissuade them from taking them next year. Especially since your boys are probably telling them all about it as we speak."

"Where is my father?"

She smiled. "Last I heard he and Sage were arguing about letting the kids play with the dogs."

"Sage always did have an attraction to dangerous animals," Draco sighed softly.

"Kind of like Hagrid," Harry added.

"Not quite, Harry. He hasn't brought home a dragon egg to raise at any rate," Draco disagreed, elbowing the man and moving away from him.

"Only because he hasn't found one yet," Harry teased.

"Thank you, by the way," Draco said softly to Hermione, ignoring Harry's comment.

He knew she was well aware of what he meant and her next words confirmed it.

"Think nothing of it. Lucius is not the person he used to be. He still wears that mask of his, trying to hide behind Pureblood superiority, but I think he's just uncertain of his place in this new world." She shrugged her thin shoulders. "And it's so nice to see him thaw in those tiny hands." Hermione motioned to where Lucius was striding down the corridor, both of his grandkids in his arms and a small group of children following him.

"I think Sage won," Hermione pointed out with a smile.

"Hermione!" Ron called from the Weasley group. She smiled at the two men and excused herself.

"I can already see what you were doing with all this," Harry warned.

"Hosting a party?" Draco feigned ignorance.

"No, getting your father to show people he's more than a former Death Eater," Harry challenged.

"The Ministry's been on observation for almost nine years now. He has changed. And he's still learning."

Harry nodded, rubbing his fingers against a folded wing.

"It seemed even more important now, actually, after meeting Steven and seeing his wife's reaction. Two Muggles having a magical son. You saw how afraid she was for her Addison. I wonder if my father would have been as supportive if I was not born magical."

"He would have sent you back," Harry said half-jokingly.

"I think he would have," Draco agreed without another thought. "At least he would have then. I'm not so sure what he would do now."

"Anyway, I imagine Addison is going to become a regular fixture in Sage's life. I'd never seen him take to anyone like that before, and all we need is my father traumatising his Muggle parents," Draco finished, leaning into the continued caresses on his wings.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to go back upstairs to your room am I?" Harry asked hopefully, green eyes bright.

"No, Harry. At least not here." The blond leaned in, giving him a look beneath his lashes. "But we can continue what you almost got started once we get home."

Harry watched his husband saunter away, swallowing hard. He looked at the time in disappointment; these things usually lasted into the early morning.

But he could wait. He watched the admiring glances sent towards his husband, whose pale, toned chest was on display, tight leather pants clinging to his incredible arse and legs. Let them admire, but once they got home Harry was the only one that had a claim to him. He couldn't wait until they were back home.

* * *

  
AN: There is one more part and then I'll be done with my Halloween in March :)


	24. That's Kind of Gross

Summary: someone notices that Draco's eating very odd things ...

Word Count : 193

* * *

"That looks gross Papa" Sage's voice was full of awe.

Draco paused the chocolate dipped pickle at his lips to look at his son. The three year old had his chin resting in his hands, his elbows braced on the table top.

"Really?" Draco murmured shrugging and taking a big bite and made exaggerated sounds of pleasure smiling when Sage giggled.

"Ew…" he whispered fascinated with it all "Why you eating that?" his silver eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Because your brother wanted to eat this somewhat adventurous midday snack." The former Slytherin sent the empty ice cream bowl floating to the sink.

"Huh?" It was clear that the explanation was not enough for the young wizard. "Daddy why does my bruder make Papa eat weird stuffs? He's not even here yet" He turned his questions to his other father when he caught sight of him entering the kitchen.

Harry looked toward Draco for an explanation and smiled when he mouthed pickles and ice cream. He pulled up a stool next to his son and thought about how to begin.

"Well Sport, remember how we talked about Papa having a baby and giving you a brother?"

The small brunet nodded emphatically and recited "Papa is not fat, that is the baby growing in his tummy. Papa is still fit" He repeated the words proudly and Harry snuck a quick look at his husband but was relieved to see that although he was rolling his eyes he was smiling.

"Well, since he is sharing his food with your brother, he has to eat more so he can grow and sometimes your brother wants things that your dad normally doesn't like."

"It's called cravings, when you were in my tummy you always wanted your grandmothers cookies." Draco elaborate smiling softly remembering his first pregnancy.

"Oh okay ,but my bruder likes kind of yucky stuff." Then he turned to look at Harry from under his thick dark lashes "Daddy, I thinks I gots a cravin for some chocolate ice cream too"

Harry laughed, ruffling his hair as he got up to serve him.

"No pickle, okay daddy?" He called out lightly tapping his hands on the table in anticipation. "The pickles are Papa and the baby." He patted the blonds hand in confirmation.

"Here you go Sport, no pickles just like you like it." Harry set the bowl and spoon in front of his son.

Draco leaned over and conjured some napkins and placed them beside the bowl.

"Should we remind him that he ate some of your fathers dog treats?" Harry asked sitting beside him.

"We don't speak of that incident to anyone Potter, imagine my son fighting a hound for his snacks" Draco shuddered remembering the horror filled afternoon.

"He didn't have to fight them love, they gladly shared." Harry teased, although it was very true that Luciu's guard dogs were fond of their son.

"Besides, its normal for kids to eat questionable things, Hermione says she's found Jacob eating snails in the garden."

"Amazingly, knowing that Ronalds progeny likes to eat unprepared mollusks does little to assuage me Harry." Draco replied with a pointed look.

"Papa, I gotsa cravin for some candy." The toddler entreated with a hopeful smile.

Draco shook his head summoning a warm cloth to clean the chocolate from Sage's cheeks and hands. "Nice try, but let's leave the cravings to me okay? Now lets get you ready for that play date with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Weaslebee's brood." He picked up the clapping toddler and rested him on his hip.

He ignored Harry's chastising glare for Ron's nickname. "You know what sounds great right about now Harry, some escargot" He licked his lips. "Covered in chocolate."

Harry grimaced at the thought of the snack.

"Get me some while I'm dropping Sage off and get some strawberries for yourself." The suggestion was accompanied by an almost leer over the top of their child's head.

Harry smiled back imagining that he would be spending the afternoon appeasing all different kinds of cravings.


	25. Lions, Tigers and Griffins, Oh My!

Lions, Tigers and Griffins, Oh My!

**Word Count**: 2,544  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning: **Just family fun & fluff. (Implied mpreg)  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco take their boys to the zoo, Grandpa Lucius comes along for what is sure to be an adventure. Dedicated to DraconisPotter who wanted to see the boys go to the zoo. Thanks, for keeping my creative juices flowing !

* * *

"Wake up, Harry." He felt the soft caress of silky hair brushing against his face.

"Hmmm." He reached out blindly to capture his husband and pull him back into bed but Draco resisted, pressing a hand against his chest. Harry shivered from the cold emanating from his hand and opened his eyes to see Draco already dressed in jeans and a sleek leather jacket.

"You're wearing that to the zoo?" Harry rubbed some of the grit from his eyes. He accepted the pair of glasses that Draco held out, dropping a kiss on his outstretched palm.

"I'm not wearing that so called safari ensemble," Draco scoffed. "And neither is my father, Harry, regardless of what Ronald suggested."

Harry shrugged innocently. "Ron's never been to a Muggle zoo either; he really thought they dressed that way. Besides, you would have looked cute in that, Explorer Draco." He smiled at the thought.

"I don't do cute, Potter. I excel at ravishing and sexy," he corrected.

Harry looked up at him from beneath his lashes, his eyes travelling from the tight fit of the denims to the black leather jacket that really made the paleness of his hair and skin pop. One of the Muggle commodities that Draco had learned to enjoy was the clothing, and Harry had developed his own healthy appreciation of seeing him in close fitting material instead of baggy robes.

"Come back to bed," Harry cajoled, beckoning him closer with two curled fingers.

Draco bent to give him a quick kiss that turned deeper when Harry slipped his tongue between his lips. He curled his arms around the trim waist and was pulling him down when his husband pulled away.

"My father is downstairs, and I know you don't care about making him wait, but there are two little wizards that are bouncing with excitement," Draco informed him. "So go get them ready."

Harry nodded, throwing back the sheets and enjoying the admiring look sent his way before Draco left their room and he stumbled towards the shower. Sage had recently gone with his nursery to the ZSL London Zoo and was eager to show his brother the things he'd seen.

Once he was showered and dressed he made his way to the nursery, where he could hear his eldest son's voice. He stuck his head in and watched as his youngest, who was clad in just a nappy, making his way to his brother holding out a t-shirt.

"This one? Okay, Griff. Arms up," Sage said and Harry watched them struggle to work together until the shirt was on and his arms were in the appropriate holes. It seemed they had decided to get a head start on dressing themselves.

"Are you 'cited? I am. There's going to be tigers and snakes, monkeys, all kinds of aminals," the brunet boy informed the blond, who had returned with a pair of pants.

"Oooh," Griffin cooed appropriately.

"'Ants," he stated, holding them out. Sage kneeled down to help and Griffin wobbled as he balanced on one leg. Harry figured it was time to intervene before they took a spill.

"I got this, Sport. Thank you." He swooped in, grabbing the small blond and slipping the pants on him from a sitting position on his bended knee.

"Daddy! Can we go now?" Sage threw himself at his father and rested his head on his chest.

"Yeah, let's just finish dressing your brother and we can go." Harry smiled, ruffling his already messy hair.

"I'll help." Sage went off looking for the socks and shoes.

"And how are you?" he asked, kissing a soft cheek.

"Da," Griffin greeted leaning back against his chest.

"Here you go, Daddy. His favourites." Harry took the socks from him with the green dinosaurs. "Thanks, Sport. You're a great big brother."

"'Anks," Griffin echoed, sticking out his feet.

"You're welcome," Sage replied with a large smile that made his silver eyes almost sparkle.

X x x X x x X

When they came downstairs the kids ran to greet their grandfather. Well, Sage ran to greet him; Griffin toddled behind at his own pace. Lucius, unfortunately, had not taken the suggestion in zoo attire and was dressed in dark slacks and a three quarter sleeve light blue jumper.

Harry watched him lift Sage into an embrace and smothered a laugh when Griffin waved from below, moving back slightly in case the man tried to lift him. Harry had always been amused that Sage was the type of kid who met no strangers; there was something about him that drew others to him. Griffin, on the other hand, was wary of people and only attached himself to his parents. His grandmothers came close because they spoiled him with affection, but he always seemed to be suspicious of Lucius's more reserved attitude with him. When he'd mentioned it to Draco, his husband had replied that it was probably because Sage had just barged in past his barriers and Griffin was content to watch from afar and make Lucius make the first step.

Draco and Harry helped the kids slip into their coats and Draco lifted Griffin in his arms before explaining their plans to his father.

"Harry's going to activate the Portkey near Camden Town Station and it's about a fifteen minute walk to the zoo."

Lucius nodded, reaching out to touch the grey scarf Harry pulled from his pocket while balancing Sage on his hip.

With a familiar pull behind their navels they were on their way.

X x x X x x X

Draco was glaring at him, but Harry could not stop the laugh from forming. His father-in-law was clearly out of his element and it wasn't often he saw the man so frazzled. He looked at the animals curiously like he was waiting for them do something in particular and watching the other zoogoers as if they would attack him.

When they had brought Sage to the zoo about four years ago, Lucius had not joined them because he was not allowed to venture so far from his home under the restrictions from the Ministry. Now that his case priority had dropped, he was able to accept Sage's eager invitation.

Harry and Draco didn't bother for themselves but paid extra for the audio tour for Lucius and the kids. Draco handed the machine to his father and pointed out how it worked until Sage took over and told him, "Here, Grandpa. I can show you."

They trailed behind the trio, watching Griffin take in all the different animals for the first time. Harry remembered when the Dursleys had been forced to bring him along to the zoo and was glad that he was able to experience this in a much more pleasant way with his children.

When they passed the reptile cages, Lucius had been taken aback when he heard from the portable tour guide they were coming up on the Komodo dragon.

"They have dragons?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're not like the ones Uncle Charlie plays with," Sage clarified, holding onto his brother's hand. He pointed to the glass enclosure where you could see the large reptile. "Look!"

"Why do they call it a dragon? Does it breathe fire?" Harry could hear Lucius mutter.

"You press the number here and it tells you," Sage patiently explained.

"Up! Up!" Griffin cried and Harry lifted him up so he could see better.

"The snake is next!" Sage announced before leading the way to the next exhibit. So far his son was in his element, happily telling his family members what he remembered from the tour and pointing out his favourite animals.

"Daddy, this is the snake I told you about."

Harry saw from the sign that he was looking at a snouted cobra and he could remember the boa constrictor he had once spoken to in his youth.

Harry looked at the undulating snake. "It's very nice, Sport." His son looked pleased with his assessment.

"Grandpa, did you know that Daddy can talk to snakes?" Sage asked, his face close to the glass but not touching.

"I did," he answered; the grown-ups did not look at each other as Harry and Draco thought of the duel where Draco had summoned one and Lucius thought of Nagini.

"I want to talk to aminals," Sage said, tugging on a tassel hanging from his coat.

"Animals," Lucius corrected softly.

"Wouldn't that be nice? Daddy says he talked to a snake in this zoo a long time ago and that his magics helped him escape."

Lucius raised an eyebrow toward Harry. "Daddy, do you think this snake wants to leave too?" Sage asked innocently, tilting his head.

"We're not going to ask," Draco intervened, drawing him away from the glass. "Didn't you want to show your brother and grandfather the tigers?" he reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! Come on."

Harry obliged the call of "'own 'ease'" and set Griffin on the ground, where he ran to grab his brother's hand.

"Wait until you see, Grandpa! They are so nice. I asked Daddy and Papa for one but they said no 'cause it's too big. You don't think they're too big, do you, Grandfather?" Sage asked, pulling Lucius along by the hand.

"Let's get them some drinks while your son informs my father of all the reasons he should be allowed a tiger."

"You heard the 'grandfather' bit too, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "He only calls him that when he's busy plotting something."

X x x X x x X

When they left the zoo café they were immediately greeted with an announcement blaring on the speakers.

"Our African Serval is missing. She looks a bit like a cheetah and weighs about two stone. She's quite friendly, so she's not dangerous, but, please, if you see someone with her advise a zoo administrator immediately."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. This didn't necessarily have anything to do with their charges. The small denial was promptly ripped away when he caught sight of his father strolling around the bend. He could see Sage and Griffin were leading around a beast that matched the description they'd just heard.

"Something got loose and the Muggles are all running about so I cast a notice-me-not on the children and I. I thought you would appreciate that over an Immobulus," his father offered at their disbelieving looks.

"They're running around because you let that loose!" Harry pointed out with a hiss. Draco noticed that Griffin had caught on that something was amiss and he looked toward his brother, who was suddenly averting his eyes, with a frown.

"I didn't let anything loose, Potter," Lucius replied, smoothing the sleeves of his jumper, "but I am in the process of purchasing this beast for my grandchildren."

"These aren't window displays. You can't just take out the animals and buy them," Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco looked from his father to his children.

"Sage, did you or your brother free this animal?" he inquired softly, getting down to their height.

"He wanted to come out," Sage pouted, petting the wildcat that made an odd chirp-like sound before weaving in between both boys and making them giggle.

"And how do you know that?" Draco asked, smoothing back his rumpled hair, but, just like his father's, it sprung back up again.

"I asked if he wanted to come out and he jumped. Papa, he can jump so high!" Sage enthused and Draco got to see it for himself when the serval manoeuvred between them again and jumped as high as Sage's chest.

"High!" Griffin agreed, eyes on the serval.

"So I opened the door and he started following me and Griff. I think he 'members when I came last time, and he wanted to come with us. " Sage looked up at him from beneath his lashes. "Are you cross?" he whispered.

"No." He brought his son into a hug and playfully rolled his eyes at his husband.

"I'm sorry, guys, but he has to go back into his home, okay?" Harry explained, patting the boys on the head and gathering the collar to gently lead the serval back.

Draco lifted the notice-me-not spell as soon as it was prudent and was content to let Harry handle the zoo worker who had been busy yelling at another.

"I did lock the pen!" the second worker protested.

"Obviously you didn't because she still got out!" the woman chastised the younger man, but she stopped when she caught sight of them.

"Damisi!" she cried, moving forward and hugging the suddenly excited serval.

"We found her wandering around the food court," Harry supplied when she looked at him in question.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She stood up, balancing the large cat in her arms.

"Oi!" Griffin cried. "Mine!" He was looking back up at the lady with his arms outstretched.

"How much for the cat?" Draco was not all surprised to hear his father offer.

"Erm…I'm sorry, sir, she's not for sale," she answered, obviously taken aback.

"Madam, does it or does it not say 'adopt' on the advertisement on the wall over there?" Lucius pointed toward the poster.

"Well, yes, sir, but it doesn't quite work that way. When you adopt them, you help give the zoo donations that will fund projects that benefit the species in general," she explained.

Draco sighed, watching Griffin begin to pout and knew that those green eyes of his were misting over. His son knew better than to have tantrums; instead, he adopted a pose of extreme sadness that worked a lot better. It seemed that only he and Harry had formed a resistance to it.

"Oh, none of that," Lucius murmured, uncomfortably reaching out for him and Draco watched as his youngest son let himself be carried.

"I will get you one of your own," Lucius told him, patting his back awkwardly.

"Really?" Sage hugged his grandfather's legs. "Thank you!"

Griffin smiled, looking at his brother and patted Lucius on the chest before resting his head on it.

"I like how your father promises that without talking to us," Harry groused, leaning into Draco.

"Don't worry. If my father buys them one, he's going to live at Malfoy Manor," Draco assured him.

Harry turned to look at him, aghast. "Draco, are we that bad with them?"

He shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. "Of course not, Harry," he denied and then asked, "Do you think we can make a go of the shop before we go home?" He cuddled close and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

He could feel Harry melt and smiled. "Whatever you want," Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around him.

He looked toward Griffin and smiled. They were lucky that both of them could handle their children's wiles, but he felt sorry for their future Hogwarts professors.

Because even when they exercised their Slytherin-like cunning they always looked out for each other, and Draco knew Griffin would be more accessible to Lucius now that he had defended Sage and promised to get them their own wildcat.

**I swear I want one of these for my very own :D **


	26. One Way Babies are made 1 of 7

**Word Count**: 2,661  
**Rating:** From **PG to NC-17**  
**Warning: **A little family fluff at the beginning then mpreg  
**Summary: **The conception of Harry & Draco's second child.  
**This is the beginning to the Griffin in Utero miniverse 1/7 **

** I did the time before Sage's birth in Isn't that a condiment **, so I thought it was Griffin's turn.  
**  
**  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

"Teddy, Papa! Teddy!"

Draco shifted the excited three-year-old more firmly against his side and tried to keep the blanket covering him.

"Yes, you're going to see Teddy," Draco assured him. "Now, hold still while we use the Floo, okay?" When he felt the small head nod against his chest he reached for the powder.

Once he stepped out of Andromeda's Floo, he took the dark blanket from around the toddler and tried to arrange his up swept hair the best he could.

"G'anma!" Sage cried out as soon as he was uncovered and caught sight of Narcissa.

The blond woman was quick to grab the boy and cover his face in kisses, kissing his little hands when he tried to nudge her away.

"Nice to see you too, Mum," Draco teased, setting down Sage's overnight bag.

"Hello, Draco. You can't blame me for being preoccupied with such a handsome young man." Sage calmed down from his giggles and was catching his breath as he rested against her chest.

"I'm used to being relegated to second place by now," he reassured her, giving her a kiss. "Did everyone arrive yet?"

The sisters had arranged for a weekend retreat for the children to allow the parents some relaxation and to spoil the kids rotten.

"Everyone except Helena. Hermione didn't feel comfortable being away from her just yet. Jacob and Daniel are playing in the yard with Teddy."

"Teddy!" Sage giggled, pushing himself up. "Teddy?" He asked after his search round the room came back empty.

"You just adore your cousin, don't you, poppet?" Narcissa smiled, poking his round cheek.

"You should see Teddy with the little ones. He is so patient," she turned to inform her son.

"Harry says he gets that from Remus."

"I wish I had met my sister's son-in-law, but I doubt I would have been able to appreciate him," Narcissa confessed softly, smoothing Sage's hair.

Draco nodded, understanding what his mother meant. He himself had taken a while to see past the werewolf and even then, with the war raging, he had never had the time to really get to know him. After the battle for Hogwarts had finished and Draco had come out of hiding, Remus and his cousin were both gone.

Upon the deaths of young Teddy's parents, Harry had become his godfather. They had decided it would be for the best that Teddy grow up with his grandmother, and Harry and Draco made it a point to visit him as often as possible.

"We sure have a come a long way, haven't we?" Draco replied, finally thinking of how his world had been expanded by Harry and the job their son had done on his parents.

"Why so sombre?" Andromeda asked, coming in and catching her relatives' expressions. She went to Draco to greet him with a hug.

"Don't mind us," Narcissa waved away. "I have a little fellow that is very eager to play with his cousins."

"Teddy now?" Sage asked on cue.

"Yes, you can see Teddy now. Be good for your grandmother and aunt, okay, my love?" Draco cupped a gentle hand around his son's head and kissed him on his forehead.

"Bye bye," Sage replied, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Draco laughed, tickling him under his chin a moment before kissing his mother and aunt good bye and moving toward the fireplace.

"Enjoy your free time with your husband," Andromeda encouraged with a sly smile.

"I plan too," Draco assured his aunt, thinking of what awaited him back home.

"You have the whole weekend, Draco. Make good use of it. I want another grandchild," Narcissa added right before he left.

Draco was still shaking his head when he arrived home. After Ron and Hermione's daughter Helena had been born three weeks ago his mother had been dropping hints with the delicacy of a hippogriff that he and Harry should have another baby.

"Nibby brought everything Master Draco asked for," his house elf announced, appearing before him.

"Thank you."

Everything was in place and Harry should be home any minute from Quidditch practice. On the way to the master bath he couldn't help noticing how quiet the house seemed without his son, but he would be lying if he wasn't looking forward to enjoying some alone time with Harry.

Nibby had done a wonderful job with the preparations. A bath was drawn and the various bathing potions were arranged on a cart within comfortable distance. There were only a few touches that Draco had wanted to take care of himself.

He had always loved their bath, which was set apart from the rest of the bathroom in a separate room. It was reminiscent of the tub in the Prefects Bath at Hogwarts; though it wasn't as large, it still comfortably fit two grown men.

He fetched the vanilla sugar candles from the cupboard that was half-hidden in the corner and set them to float strategically around the room. Soon the scent of vanilla with hints of sandalwood and coconut filled the air.

Satisfied, he undressed, folding his clothes neatly on a shelf in the cupboard and donning his cotton dressing gown. If he had timed it correctly, Harry should be hurrying through that door any moment. Draco remembered the look on his face that morning when he had instructed him to come straight home from practice because he would be taking care of washing him.

Predictably, Harry stormed through the door still wearing his Quidditch gear three minutes later. Seeing Harry flushed and sweaty always did things to Draco, and he knew Harry knew how he was affected.

"You said you'd wash me," Harry prompted, standing with arms spread and legs wide.

"And I will, so undress, Potter," Draco ordered, taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

Harry was quick to comply. He started with the gloves, unclasping each one before throwing them on the ground. He took off his arm pads and tucked his fingers under the hem of his jersey, crawling up the muscled torso, taking the material with it until it was off.

Draco admired the muscled back when he bent to undo the straps of the knee pads and unbuckle his boots. All that was left were the pants and Harry made quick work of the button and zipper, tantalisingly blocking Draco's view as he drew them down his legs. When he straightened, the muscled planes of his torso and sculpted legs were on full display, as was his desire.

He had to take a moment to reign in his libido. "No funny business, Harry. If you don't keep your hands to yourself I'll stop."

Draco licked his lips and reached for him, motioning him to get into the water. Harry braced his elbows on the edge and lowered himself slowly into the hot water. Draco knew it was the perfect temperature to sooth sore muscles without scalding him.

"Do you think Sage is going to be okay with his first sleep over?" Harry asked, leaning his head back.

"I'm sure he'll be distracted by his play mates," Draco assured him, reaching for a flannel on the tray. He moistened it in the water and poured a little of the bathing solution onto it before starting on Harry's neck, even carefully behind his ears like he did with their son.

He diligently scrubbed his broad shoulders, over the planes of his chest and stomach, his arms, and instructed him to lean forward so he could get to his back. His arms were straining a bit from reaching over the bath tub, and, when it was time to wash his legs, Draco decided to shed the dressing gown and join him in the tub to get closer.

Where Harry had been content to rest back and enjoy the bath, the sight of all that bare, pale skin had his heartbeat increasing with the flow of adrenaline into his body. Draco nonchalantly kneeled between Harry's knees, reaching once more for the cloth and resuming his task at Harry's left hip. He lifted his leg when he got to his thigh to get a better angle and wash down to his feet. The blonde turned to give the treatment to the other leg.

By the time he reached to wash between Harry's legs, Harry was filled with anticipation. He didn't put his bare hand on him at first, but covered the shaft with the washcloth, gently cleaning.

Seeing Draco so intent on his task and biting the corner of his lip in concentration, Harry could take it no longer. He was plenty clean, and now he just yearned to make Draco dirty. He cupped a hand behind Draco's neck, drawing him forward and slipping his tongue into his open mouth in surprise.

Surprise soon gave way to passion, and Draco returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He realised he was still holding the flannel, so he tossed it to the side with a flick of his hand.

He allowed Harry to manoeuvre him until he was sitting directly on his lap with his bent legs on either side of Harry's waist. With every rub of their tongues Draco would shift his hips back and forth, pressing his arse more firmly against Harry's groin with each pass. The brunet maintained a hand on the back of his neck, but the other was free to roam down his chest. His calloused hand brushed the sensitive skin, pinching a nipple and smiling against his mouth when Draco gasped.

Draco reached down to grab both of their erections in his hand, stroking just the way Harry liked. He bit his lip in anticipation when Harry's hand trailed from his neck down the expanse of his back, dipping into the crease between his buttocks. His fingers teased his entrance, brushing against it without penetrating.

He wasn't in the mood to be teased after holding back during Harry's bath, and he made his need known by pushing the hand aside and, looking directly into those darkening green eyes, slowly sinking back onto two of his own fingers. He winced a little at the stretch, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder while he worked himself open and added another finger. He smiled with satisfaction when Harry grabbed him tightly about the waist and lifted him out of the water a little to reposition him directly over his cock. Draco removed his hand and braced his hands on his shoulders, easing himself down with Harry's support.

Harry's pleasure filled groan covered his small hiss of discomfort, but he didn't stop until he was sitting fully on his lap. He gathered his legs beside him and used the muscles to lift him up and bring him down slowly, savouring in the full feeling of having Harry inside of him.

"I love you so much!" Harry whispered into his collarbone. "I can't believe you carried my child in here." Harry ran his hand down his flat stomach, where no sign remained of his pregnancy.

"Have you...been talking to my mother?" Draco stammered when Harry pushed up and hit his prostate head on.

"No!" Harry laughed, biting at the long neck when Draco threw his head back in pleasure and lifted his hips faster until he was practically bouncing him on his cock, assisted by the buoyancy of the water. "I just loved the sight of you filled with a baby. My baby," Harry replied, gripping his hips tighter.

Draco stilled his hips and looked down into his face, taking in the features that had all passed onto their son minus his eyes. Sage had his eyes, and couldn't think of any reason not to make the suggestion.

"Let's have another then." The words were barely out of his mouth when Harry seized it in a desperate kiss. Harry grabbed hold of his sides and brought him down harder, their bodies slapping where they joined, water spilling over the sides of the tub.

Harry was a man possessed, alternating between rapid thrusts and deeper rolls of his hips, matching Draco's muffled gasps with groans of his own. Suddenly he lifted Draco completely off him and moved their positions around.

He pushed him against the side of the tub, bending him forward with a possessive hand around his neck. He gave him no respite, wasting no time in pushing him open again, starting that push and drag that brushed against his tender prostate. Draco gasped, pushing back against him, tightening and wrenching a groan from Harry.

His fingers curled but found little purchase on the slick marble rim. He barely managed to keep himself from hitting the cool surface of the side of the tub too hard. The chill of the marble caused his nipples to pebble and contrasted with the heated flush of his body.

Harry grabbed him about the waist, pulling him up until his head rested back against Harry's shoulder, his back pressed to Harry's front. Each forceful thrust contrasted with the gentle circular motions Harry made on Draco's lower stomach. He caressed him as if he was willing his seed to take root.

The thought swept away the last of Draco's control and he closed his eyes as he reached his orgasm, grasping one of the hands resting on his stomach.

"Oh, Draco," Harry's husky voice groaned in his ear, and they both kept their hands in place as Harry released inside him, neither whispering a contraception spell.

X x x X x x X

He knew that wizards could carry children, but he knew that it required fertility potions and that there were only a small percentage of wizards who could conceive without their aide.

He had discovered that he was such a wizard when he found out he was expecting their first child. But even being a wizard who could conceive naturally, it really wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. After that weekend, they had decided to purchase a fertility potion and work on making their second child after Harry finished summer training.

So Draco was taken back when Harry first accused him of being pregnant.

At least it had felt like an accusation when paired up with questions about why he was being nice to Ron and why he was he was having mood swings.

Draco loved Sage, there was no question. His first born had been a miracle to him. When he had initially found out he was pregnant the relationship between him and his parents had not been a good one. His father was still brimming with disappointment that Draco had married Harry and his mother had been stuck between both men, trying to alleviate the tension.

He laughed, remembering his own impudence at informing them of his state through the post. He had waited for days with no reply and had grown melancholy with the implications of their lack of response. He knew that his Gryffindor husband had been on the verge of doing something drastic, probably to try to drag his parents to his side, when his mother had finally made an appearance.

Through the brief three years Sage had existed in their lives, he had made them a lot more hectic but so fulfilled he couldn't have imagined all that he would have with this man who had refused his hand as a child.

But now, with the confirmation of the positive pregnancy potion glowing beside him on the bathroom sink, he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with two children. Did he have enough love for two?

Then he felt horrible for even thinking that. Protectively cupping his stomach, he apologised to his six-week-old child. He was sure that this baby had come to be just at the right time and that he or she would only add to the happiness of their small family and the extended family Harry had picked up along the way who had also welcomed Draco.


	27. Changes and Remembrances 2 of 7

**Beta: ****noscrubs12345***  
Prompt# 019 Without **50scenes** & Jan challenge rubbing/talking to belly **harrydracompreg**  
**Word Count**: 2,085  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning: **Family fluff, mpreg  
**Summary: **Sometimes even the sweet things can draw up sad memories, its times like these that Harry understands how somethings are bittersweet.

* * *

"Papa?"

He opened his eyes slowly, rolling over onto his back. If any uncertainties had lingered that he really was pregnant, they had washed away along with the dinner he lost in the loo. He was not certain what time it was, but it was late enough that his son had woken up on his own.

The three-year-old was currently attempting to climb onto the bed. Nibby, their house elf, moved from the doorway, pushing him up with two hands under his rump.

"Oof!" Sage crawled over him, poking Draco with his elbows and knees.

"Papa not wake. No come see Sage!" he cried, finally coming to rest lying on top of his father, his chin resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling my best," he explained, running his fingers through his soft hair.

"Hmm?" Little eyebrows furrowed over his silver eyes.

"My tummy hurt, but I'm all better now," he replied to make it a little easier for the toddler to understand. The adaptation of his language was one of the more interesting changes since becoming a parent. He never thought he'd be using words like "tummy" or "poop" either for that matter.

"Baby?" his son asked, gently rubbing his still slightly rounded stomach. He'd taken to doing that ever since they informed him Draco was having a baby. He liked to nap next to his papa and rub his belly until he drifted off to sleep.

"Yes, that's your little brother or sister."

"Like Hena?"

"Yes, a baby like Helena." Hermione had given birth to her and Ron's daughter three months ago.

"Big! Big!" he chanted, patting his stomach.

"You're right. My tummy is going to get a lot bigger." On one side, he was proud his son made the connection to Hermione's large stomach and the baby and his own soon to expand stomach; on the other, he wasn't looking forward to waddling about everywhere.

"Ooh, ooh! I didn't wet bed! See? See?" Sage manoeuvred his hand from Draco's belly, moving it between them to grab at the dry crotch of his sleeping robe.

"You didn't! You are a very bright boy!" Draco pulled him up higher so he could hug him, relishing in his warmth, moving him until he cuddled into his side.

"Sleep with Papa a little bit," he murmured, his own eyes closing, as Draco began to hum the lullaby they'd sung to him since he was a baby.

He waited until he heard the small breaths even out and the hand that was clenched in his pyjama top loosened a bit before let joined his son in sleep.

The next time he woke to small hands patting his face and his son's innocent expression.

"Hungry."

The house elf could have served him breakfast, but Draco had always been particular that he and Harry provide the majority of the childcare for their son.

"Okay, love. I'll get up now." He pressed a kiss on the hand resting on his cheek.

He threw the covers off, managing to sit up without feeling sick, and got to his feet. Meanwhile, Sage balanced standing up on the comforter, holding up his arms to be carried.

When Harry came back from his early morning Quidditch practice, he found his family in the living room.

"There's some breakfast for you in the kitchen," Draco informed him after sharing a kiss.

"I'm good. I ate with the guys." Harry cuddled in with Draco, pulling the sheet he had loosely wrapped around himself so he could get under it too.

"Daddy! Daddy! I no wet pants!" Sage came running over to declare his accomplishment.

"Wow, sport! Good job." He leaned forward, grabbing his son about the waist and giving him a slight toss in the air, making him shriek with laughter.

He did it twice more before he had to rest him on his lap, giving him a moment to calm his breathless giggles.

"Play now." Sage pointed to the rug where he'd abandoned his toys in favour of his father.

"All right." He set him on the floor and gave him a light pat on his bottom.

He turned to his husband, a question suddenly occurring to him. "Have you decided if you're going to stay at the Ministry?"

"I've arranged work leave while I incubate this one," Draco answered, patting his belly.

"They've allowed me to bring in Sage from time to time." Harry nodded. He'd set up the miniature desk and chairs himself in Draco's office. "But I can't expect them to allow it to become a nursery with the new baby in tow."

"Isn't it about time that Sage can go to nursery school? Maybe that will help."

"No!"

Draco cleared his throat. He was just as surprised by his outburst as Harry was. "I think that will be too many changes for him. He's getting a new sibling and suddenly he's sent off to a nursery with strangers and without his papa..." he trailed off, watching their son stacking towers of blocks that varied in height.

"You're not ready to be away from him," Harry said understandingly, reaching for the clenched hand under the blankets. He uncurled the fingers, lacing his own in the grasp.

"Potter, you don't understand. He is the only person I've never caused disappointment. He looks at me and he doesn't see a blood traitor or a sneaky Slytherin."

With his father in Azkaban and having accepted Harry's help, Draco had avoided having to take the Mark and getting dragged into the Death Eaters. His defection had caused mixed feelings and heated debate amongst their allies.

"Draco, has someone said something?" Harry asked seriously, his fingers tightening around his husband's.

"No, Harry, you don't have to go defend my honour." He rolled his eyes at the thought he couldn't defend himself against cutting remarks.

"They haven't treated me that way for years now. Maybe I'm just being hormonal." He sighed, leaning fully into Harry, resting his head on his shoulder and watching his son, who was in the process of knocking the blocks down with his lion plushie. "I've promised myself to be a good parent for him."

"You are."

He accepted his husband's reassurance. "I don't see a reason to send him off when I can take care of him."

"Okay," Harry easily agreed. "Why don't you get some sleep, love? I'll take care of the party," he offered when he noticed his husband's head drooping from his shoulder to his chest.

"I forgot all about it. How could I have forgotten?" Draco groaned. They were going to host a small get-together to tell everyone their news.

"You've been tired," Harry soothed. "I'm sure you've already given the instructions to Nibby and all I have to do is get Sage dressed."

Draco nodded. Harry could handle everything, and he couldn't deny he was in need of rest.

X x x X x x X

"Seems your husband is good at something," Narcissa teased.

"Does that mean Father wasn't?" he retorted, amused to see his father's expression. His aunt's glossy black curls shook with her smothered laughter.

Lucius looked around, trying to gauge if anyone heard Draco's indelicate remark, but no one was standing near their group. The Weasleys were scattered throughout the room a distance away from their corner.

"We only wanted one. We didn't see a point in breeding like the Weasleys," Lucius spat.

"Two children are hardly seven, and you know you're looking forward to another grandchild," his son challenged.

Try as he might, his father could not hide the great affection he held for his grandson.

"Draco's right. You'll have another playmate to chase around, Lucius," Andromeda added, referring to the game of chase Sage had initiated with Lucius. To the surprise to all, Lucius had actually complied, not quite running, but striding quickly behind him.

Lucius moulded his face into a calm mask, not attempting to deny it."If this next one is like Sage, then I just might." He promptly excused himself to get a drink.

"I don't know how the little one does it, but I think he's actually made your husband into an actual human being." Narcissa nodded at her sister's comment, watching her husband walk away.

"I would have loved to see my Ted as a grandfather," Andromeda said in a wistful tone. "I think he would have been wonderful."

"I'm sure he would have," Narcissa assured her with a smile.

"Besides him missing his parents, the other thing I regret is that Teddy won't have any brother and sisters."

"He has siblings." The three turned to see Harry and Molly joining them. "Sage and the baby are his family," Harry stated, handing his husband a glass of water.

"Not to mention all the other grandchildren," Molly added with a smile. "We're all family here."

"Thank you," Andromeda smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cloud the atmosphere with my melancholy musing. It's just...Teddy made an interesting request this morning." She hesitated and Molly reached over to pat her shoulder.

"Go ahead, dear. What did he ask?"

"He asked if we could visit Dora and Remus's graves."

Draco used the hand not holding his drink to grab hold his husband's for support. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

When she continued, her voice was rough with restrained tears. "He said he wanted to tell them how he was doing, and that he missed them but his grandmother took good care of him."

The other two women's eyes filled with tears at the little boy's words.

"I think it's because he's working on his family tree for his nursery, and the other children probably asked questions about his parents." Andromeda accepted Draco's handkerchief with a grateful smile.

"Well, I think you should take him, and when you help him with that project, remember you'll need even more parchment to fit us all in." The Weasley matriarch was in full mother mode.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco whispered. They'd moved away from the women, and Harry was currently resting against the wall with a pensive expression.

His husband did not answer right away, but then pulled Draco closer with a gentle tug of their joined hands. "I think I want to visit my parents' graves too."

One look into his troubled green eyes and Draco was agreeing. "We'll go whenever you want." He gave him a soft kiss, relieved when Harry returned it and even managed a smile.

"I hope you're ready for what's about to come," Ron's warning popped up beside them his wife not far behind.

"Have you told Sage he's going to be a big brother yet?" Hermione asked after congratulating both men with a hug and a kiss.

Harry smiled, seemingly in better spirits. "We did. He seemed pretty excited."

"That's just for now. Soon he'll realise he won't be an only child anymore, and then it goes downhill." Ron accompanied this wisdom with a hand gesture of a downhill slope.

"He's exaggerating."

"You're an only child, 'Mione. You wouldn't understand. I am one of six boys. I at least had the baby of the family thing going on until Ginny came along and ruined everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatics; her eldest son was already showing tendencies toward his temper.

"How did you tell Jacob and Daniel about Helena?"

"Daniel took it well, but he's always been the more reasonable of the two." Their middle child was known for being mature for his age and having a love for reading that rivalled his mother's.

"Jacob on the other hand-"

"He tried running away," Ron interjected with glee at proving his point.

Draco and Harry looked at each other in surprise.

"He didn't get very far. He forgot to pack lunch, so he was back in the house in ten minutes maximum. I watched him from the window."

"After dinner, he made a new plan, and I found him hiding all his toys so the new baby couldn't use them. Never mind the fact that I was only three months pregnant at the time." They shared a laugh at his antics.

"Sage should be fine," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco nodded.

He watched his husband laugh as Ron described his son's attempted rebellion, and tried to prepare himself to be strong for Harry when they visited his in-laws' graves.

X x x X x x X

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
